An Era Of The Heinkel Family
by 4fireking
Summary: There have been many generations of a family called Heinkel but none have the Hamon drive Simon has. Pressured into becoming a police officer Simon tries his best to instead be a teacher of Hamon. But one day Simon's family are kidnapped and his village burned to ashes. Follow Simon on his adventure ( co-author CuddlyChristina).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. I own the first two era's of Johnathan and Joseph and I watched the Japanese season's of Jotaro and Crazy Diamond's stand user. I wouldn't say that makes this a very good fanfiction but I'm happy DiosBaraTiddies for helping me write this chapter. I hope to write chapters with more words in the future.**

XXX

July 22nd, 1934

While Joseph Joestar was enjoying a life of collecting comic books and manga and getting into arguments with people who didn't like him...there was a small town with one person who knew Hamon.

This person was Simon Heinkel, and even though he was quite talented with it, he had been forced to stop practicing by order of his father.

" What good is this so called ' Ripple Training' if you cannot use it to make a good police officer?" Those words were said everyday since Simon stopped training with his coach Lisa Lisa.

Simon would try to explain that of course Hamon could be useful and make a great police officer, but his father refused to listen, instead choosing to stick with the old fashioned way of police training due to his close minded mentality.

The first day of his police training was trying to be as actively fit as the other people signing onto be policemen. Simon did fairly well and was praised for doing well so far. Unfortunately, to pull through at the end, he had to use a small bit of Hamon. His father was absolutely furious when he found out, because it's kind of hard not to notice small, yellow bolts shooting from someone's hand. Simon's only salvation from not being able to have Ripple training and being yelled out for concentrating Hamon was reading a book and pretending he was drawing on his skin with rocks.

Such activities kept him occupied all well and good, and it was during one of these certain activities that he received horrid news concerning one of his brothers. The news made him gasp in horror that his brother might be hurt or dead because he was last seen by s friend of his father bleeding through his fingernail. Simon's worry grew as days turned to weeks and no other news of his brother's condition came to him or his family.

Simon tried doing the brave thing of running to where his brother might be and seeing for himself if his brother was okay only for something to stop him. That something was usually his father, who was now hellbent on keeping Simon inside after dark due to the increase in criminal activity. Yes, he was trying to make his son a police officer but he wanted him to hide inside because of criminal activity. It sounded dumb and, of course, was, since his dad kept pulling the 'I just want you to be safe' card. But being a policeman is anything but safe. His father was full of contradictions.

These contradictions hurt Simon's head sometimes. But Simon put up with them, even when they hurt, and eventually did escape. He had snuck out during the wee hours of the morning. His father's eyes weren't as adjusted to the sunlight as Simon's were.

Quick as he could, Simon dashed away and soon, his home was nowhere in sight. It was now he stopped looking back and looked forward setting his sights away from his father. He traveled quite a bit before he stopped to take a breath. As he sat, he was approached by a man of questionable background.

" An early morning jog? Good. It's better to be awake in the morning then at night because it hurts the body to sleep in the morning."

Simon wasn't sure what to do about this confrontation. This man was making him uncomfortable but that didn't give Simon a reason to beat the man up.

" I especially lose living in a big house where the most thing about my backyard is the water in it."

Simon hummed and nodded, unsure what to say. He listened to the man's small talk, but couldn't shake off his suspicious feeling. After catching his breath, Simon went to stand up, but the man's calloused hand shot out and grabbed Simon's wrist.

" Okay, who are you? What your doing to my hand is not the right thing a stranger should do."

"But why leave so soon, young'n? We were having such a /nice/ conversation."

It was hard to take this guy seriously and not want to punch him.

"Come, sit for just a bit longer. It's been quite some time since I've had a friendly chat with another man."

It wasn't like that was suppose to be a surprise. The thing about Simon and this man was this man's words had a strange magnetism over him. The man, feeling that whatever he was doing was working, smiled a little and pulled Simon closer.

" Do you really need to pull me closer?"

The man's smile dropped as he put on a plain face.

"But of course! It'd be awkward if we were so far apart, wouldn't it?"

" People can talk from far away. It's called not touching a strangers body."

The man's soft smile returned. "Why, of course we don't have to be so close. Just about half a foot to a foot apart. I'm not picky."

This could require some Hamon if he didn't stop creeping him out.

The man sensed the tension that Simon felt. A glitter in the man's eye hinted something deranged.

"You know, I used to have a brother. And he looked just like you."

He wondered a little bit about what that brother could be like but not that much.

"He was such a good brother. Too bad he met his fate early." The man paused as an uncomfortable silence hung in the air.

" I can't speak to you and cry. I'm sorry he met that fate. If I knew him I would make sure he would be alright and I promise that tragedy will not happen too soon to anyone I know."

"Ah, you miss the point. I was the one who killed my brother." Simon swore he could feel the temperature drop several degrees. The man glanced at Simon, a twisted grin forming on his wrinkled face.

" Are you telling me this so I'll feel afraid before you try taking my life?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I managed to post this chapter. Of course I can't take all the credit since the first half was written by DiosBaraTiddies mostly but the last half was written by me. Everything here was also beta read by The Erudite so I thank two authors for their great help.**

XXX

The man's soft smile returned. "Why, of course we don't have to be so close. Just about half a foot to a foot apart. I'm not picky."

This could require some Hamon if he didn't stop creaking him out. The man sensed the tension that Simon felt. A glitter in the man's eye hinted something deranged.

"You know, I used to have a brother. And he looked just like you."

He wondered a little bit about what that brother could be like but not that much.

"He was such a good brother. Too bad he met his fate early." The man paused as an uncomfortable silence hung in the air.

" I can't speak to you and cry. I'm sorry he met that fate. If I knew him I would make sure he would be alright and I promise that tragedy will not happen too soon to anyone I know."

"Ah, you miss the point. I was the one who killed my brother." Simon swore he could feel the temperature drop several degrees. The man glanced at Simon, a twisted grin forming on his wrinkled face.

" Are you telling me this so I'll feel afraid before you try taking my life?"

"No, just thought you'd know."

Simon was creeped out enough. He was heading home now, but as he went on his way, he was unaware that his town was in trouble. A woman in her late thirties stood staring out a window. Her normally pretty face was twisted in hatred and her eyes were dark with intense anger.

"Maximilliene? Are you okay in there? You're awfully quiet, lieben." The brunette woman's face instantly changed to a brighter expression.

"Oh, darling, I'm worried about the townspeople," she replied, "Should we send more personnel?"

The man chuckled, wrapping an arm around his wife. "If that is what you wish," he said.

"It is, darling," she replied, her voice like honey as she rested her head against her husband's chest. Corrupting this town would be easier than she thought.

Simon needed to make sure his father was safe from all the chaos he could feel coming his way.

* * *

By now his father would be in his office lecturing fellow police officers about the proper use of their equipment and how he remained at the top of his game. The officers in the station wouldn't be a match for the people looking to take it over.

His father couldn't even use his _special_ help when Simon's grandfather touched an Aztec relic that made something out of nothing become a close friend. His father came to dislike it, because he found it only hurt him when he tried activating the strength within.

Suddenly, the door was smashed down as people trying to take over the village stormed inside. The quick-moving masses attacked the officers, although some managed to fight back, firing ballistics at the people in their station.

Simon's father ran towards one intruder and slugged him in the head. He hadn't punched so hard since his wild days when he would get into bar fights. He could hit these pathetic men with only one hand. To them, the sensation was like being hit with an oversized pebble in their noses.

While they were rolling on the ground, holding their broken bones, Simon's father was glaring at them. He really found it despicable that they would attack a police station. Suddenly, two legs kicked together into Simon's fathers chest.

Simon's father wasn't afraid because those legs hurt so little the only way he would be scared is if he was against someone holding a big knife or a powerful gun. All he saw when his eyes adjusted after the pain was a skinny girl with her hands behind her back.

" Hi." She said nonchalantly. " Me and my men will be taking all of you away to work as our slaves. You seem to be the one my men are having the most trouble with so lucky you gets to fight me."

Simon's father was not below fighting a woman but only if she was doing something like leading an army of bandits to try to take over his town like this one was doing. He made a silent confession that he wanted God to forgive him before he revealed his pistol and fired at her.

Something strange had happened with her eyes. Now they looked similar to a campfire but searing blue. She looked to the right. When she did the bullets disappeared from their direction. It was outrageous to Simon's father since something like this has never happened before.

Out of nowhere a bar stool was falling towards Simon's father. It was close to falling on him and giving him a concussion. Fortunately for him Simon's father broke the stole with a well delivered punch. Speaking of punches, his own fist went right into his jaw.

" Strings can sew things but nothing can memorize things better than eyes." The bandit leader giggled muttering something Simon's father just thought was crazy. " They call it Scrap Eye."

Simon's father figured while she was gloating about whatever that was he would shot her, attempt to graze her in her right shoulder so he fired at her. However, when he fired at her those eyes of her went ablaze with laughter. She turned around laughing maniacally; a question stirred in the father's head why wasn't she shot. When she returned to him a small piece of metal hurt his right knee.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was written by me without the help of DiosBaraTiddies. I don't know if its because my co-author has gotten bored of writing with me or life is just too busy but there was no response and I was impatient enough to move forward without the help. I did get a good beta reader named Erudite who had a hard time trying to beta read this story one paragraph at a time. Now something about me. I thought it was dumb in the end of part 7 the young boy Gyro was trying to save from execution died of a cold. I wanted him to be in part 8 but his life was erased with a simple "died of a cold". Still, part 7 was my favorite manga of the series. I once was in a horseback riding camp in the summer eight years ago. Please read and review.**

"You deny the powers you clearly have," she said, a little angry.

"Keep your mouth shut, witch," he said.

"Your father took an Aztec from a tomb, and ever since then you have held a supernatural ability. I can see the form of that ability you refuse to use."

He knew. The moment he saw it he tried to get rid of it. It went against everything he stood for, both as an aspiring and current police officer.

"You're lucky I'm not here to kill you. Ignoring your Stand like that really sickens me."

For a moment, the police chief found a clue to his hidden ability. He could die right now, or he could use the strength of his power against hers, because surely no power was insurmountable.

* * *

Simon couldn't believe these people were keeping people in prison camps just outside their homes near the beach. They were shackled and chained together, forced to move in humiliating steps.

There was a girl with long brown hair in a bobcat who was holding a rag doll. Her doll was seized by a man with a taunting laugh and a leaf-like scar that had been made by a knife.

Hamon was a very powerful form of training, but Simon still couldn't defeat his father even on his best day. That made things harder to watch when his father was pushed by a scary-eyed woman.

Simon thought it was just one woman pushing his father at first, but he saw a green and red eye following behind the woman. Its feet weren't even touching the ground—they levitated.

Simon knew how he could fight back, though: one at a time he would take down the ones in charge of the bandits until only the people of his village were left. He would follow them wherever they were going no matter how far away that was.

His opportunity opened up the moment a bullet soared by his right arm.

That bullet might have marred Simon's face, but, fortunately, the bandit had bad aim. The only reasons Simon wasn't yet dead were luck and that bandits were chasing after him. Hamon really needed to be helpful right now.

Simon had only two choices:he chose to boldly enter the fray over fleeing like a coward. He made a deep breathing noise before his hands shone with Hamon. He smacked his soles on his feet, kicking both of the bandits in the face. When Hamon touched the blood of their noses their heads felt like they were melting.

In the meantime, before the bandits began storming back to either kill or capture Simon, one of the bandits ran up to the female leader to speak to her.

"Ma'am, we have either a jailbird or another third party trying to be a hero. With your permission, we're prepared to either fire holes in his chest or knock the wind out of him."

She scratched her head like a monkey trying to understand her bandit. "What's there to prepare for?" she said, "Hit that man until his bones are broken... in fact, I should go to him, to see if he has abilities that make him a challenge."

Simon, at the time, used his ripple training on his right leg when he kicked a machine gun at a gun-toting bandit. The Hamon in the gun felt like an elephant tusk puncturing the enemy's stomach. Simon had decided to fight his enemies with their own weapons since those implements would hurt less than a Hamon-filled punch.

"My name is Simon Heinkel, people snatchers." Simon put both his hands together in the shape of a gun. "I remove curs who invade people's homes and enslave them. Wherever you'll go, I'll be there to fight you."

The wife of the bandit leaders silently applauded the man she wasn't yet fighting. She was greeted instead by a scowl from her darling looking right at her.

"I wanted to tell you that you've been granted permission to fight him, but I am mortified to see you hiding your Stand from me. How many times have I told you not to hide it so I can make sure you're not using it to take men's mouths and make silly faces at me?" her darling said.

She almost felt terrible for what she was going to do next. When he strode towards Simon, she turned around and stared at her mouth. Her Stand used its ability to transport her mouth onto Rubber Eye Popper. She blew her darling a raspberry.

Her darling saw Simon uppercut one of his bandits. His opponent didn't kill anyone, but instead made them as useful as babies, and in that way, they also cried and rolled about on the ground.

"I've heard of you. You're the son of the police chief," he said.

Only the one closest to the leader, saw a body of purple and white stride off the ground. His Stand in its base form had small bat ears on the head, blood-red eyes, armor that looked like a square with its sides sticking out at different lengths, and near its mouth were small black incisions that made something resembling chapped lips. Simply put, it looked like an underling of Satan.

"Hello unchained kiddy," the leader said to Simon, "Try not to get punched in the face by Violent Spawn, because I heard from the last person who was trying to rescue their friends it hurt like boiling water and metal claws."

Simon ignored what he felt was little more than a pompous exaggeration. He knew that the leader would so brashly confront him, and so he devised a plan: quickly, the man walked into his trap. He pooled his Hamon in a bullet clenched in his left hand before flicking it.

Suddenly, however, Simon felt the object in his hand cutting him like a razor. He opened his hand, panicking at the sight of three bird talons in his hand. And while he was taking the bird claws out, still bleeding and feeling pain, the leader was contemplating his Stand.

"Anything he holds I can transform."


	4. Chapter 4

**Erudite edited this chapter for me and I only got to read the last part edited after I got back from vacation. Thank you readers for picking this chapter to read and I hope you like it.**

XXX

Simon knew nothing about Stands. He's never been good at understanding outstanding people but he could do outstanding things. He curled his fingers into a jab, charging Hamon into them. Both hands being together meant there was nothing he could hold onto.

Suddenly, he lost his hands. His hands were the same white colour, but with fingernails that looked like toenails instead. In the new hands, Simon was holding a piece of paper. The paper triggered the leader's Stand power as it transformed into a wolverine. The leader's darling walked to her as she stretched stretched her arm out. He kissed her hand to reward her for her help: it was thanks to her Stand that she switched the hands of the Hamon user with a soldier of theirs. Presently, he noticed how brawny Simon's hands were compared to his small ones.

Just when Simon thought his luck was at its lowest, the wolverine turned out to be feral. It bit and scratched him like domestic dogs did when little boys tugged on their collars. It was from the leader's malice that Simon had teeth and claw marks oozing blood out of him that extended into lines of blood.

The bright side was the wolverine scurried away. Tonight was going to be cold for a creature living in a foreign land.

"Remember the plan my devious and intelligent-I won't miss beautiful-wife Maximillene."

She remembered the trick to his Stand's powers: the source of the objects held gave it to him, and those things were usually blood and poo. With her strong legs, she leaped over her husband's head. At the moment she was risking falling on his head, she looked right to left, and then she looked st Simon.

Items were stacked on top of another, holding each other with one leg or trigger for a gun entwined with something new. Her husband turned these items into predatory animals: one lion, one rhino, one gorilla, and one wolf.

"Bon appetit," the leader said to the animals created by his Stand power.

The animals were not beholden to his will, but the power of the Stand his wife could use at will, kept him safe from the ravenous creatures.

Simon grabbed a machine gun by its long muzzle as the lion pounced at him. If there was one thing Simon had learned, it was that a firmly held gun being conducted with Hamon could make anyone flee the scene. Simon struck the lion on the nose as it flinched from the shock before scurrying away.

Simon now had to maneuver past a charging rhino. He ran forward and slid under the animal's head when it got close enough. With one hand, he managed to fly onto the rhino's back before being pummeled by its feet. Now, Simon generated Hamon in his hands and smacked the rhino's cheeks.

The Hamon he transmitted into the rhino's head made it feel dizzy from pain until it became too weak to move. The wolf tried snapping its teeth at Simon, however, Simon smacked the wolf with he a bullet clasped in his hand; this attack affected only one side of the wolf's head, however, unlike the rhino.

No animal seemed to be a match for Simon until the gorilla grabbed his head and squeezed it on both sides.

In order for a Hamon attack to really hurt the gorilla, his timing was going to have to he just right. Simon was starting to get it now, the thing his father was keeping from him hung about in his mind like a ghost of a dead friend or a glare in the sunlight.

It was tall like Simon was, wore a brown cowboy coat with a buffalo and man meditating drawn on it in white chalk, red plastic boots with a sunflower drawn in chalk on them, fingerless black gloves on the hands, a forehead of a small mat that looked like straw, greasy blond hair sticking out, and red lenses on gray, metallic goggles with a scarf covering its mouth.

Simon was at his peak of Hamon using. The gorilla saw the energy, so it squeezed its arms around Simon's hands. All looked lost except for the thing watching over him moving its fingers, sending a line that also had energy.

Simon now felt something spinning on his chest.

Simon was rattled by whatever was spinning on his chest until a large yellow bird with glowing red eyes sent the gorilla back. Strange attack, he thought, and it was going after the bandits, taking the villagers of Simon's home. Giving up on their kidnapping plan, Maximillene and the leader, Bart, ran frantically away from the bird with their men hot on their heels.

While Simon remained dumbfounded about the control of a spinning wheel on his chest, the bird pecked on the chains of the villagers, and promptly vanished from sight after they were freed.

At first, Simon only proved he was their rescuer and no one had any clue if that should be met with applause or roars of anger. Some were envious of Simon for the "magic" he showed them. The only one who showed sincere gratitude to Simon was the little girl who lost her doll: she hugged Simon's leg to show him the affection his own father wouldn't provide.

Presently, Simon's father was on his way home to have a talk with Simon; no thank you's from him or signs of being proud.

It was time for everyone to gather around out of curiosity, but, among the commotion, one tall red haired woman of sparkly skin and glossy hair ran to Simon to retrieve her sister from him. Her clothing was plain, probably because her father had a reputation for angering the owners of every store he entered. His behavior made it so that his family was forced to buy used clothing.

"My name is Simon Heinkel. Would you maybe...go on a date with me?"

Simon made the younger sister giggle from how adorable yet lame his confession to her sister was.

"Would you be willing to join us helping sick animals at our neighbor's house?" she asked.

Simon nodded his head; just the idea of going somewhere new with her was reward enough for him.

Just then, a name came to Simon's mind, one he'd never thought of before, but seemed to be occupying his thoughts considerably now. The name was "Lightning Angel"

"My name is Stephane Rimpleton," the older sister said, "My sister's name is Olivia."

Simon was well-remembered by everyone in his town for his staggering courage against the law-breaking bandits: so well remembered, in fact, that much there was even word of a statue being made. Simon thought it would be funny if they knew about the tall man with the goggles who defeated them, but it was more prudent to just make a statue of him since no one mentioned seeing a man of that description.

Six years went by like a long, relaxing nap. The biggest change in those years was when a war escalated that posed Russia, America, and Canada against Germany and China.

Simon's family would never experience time wasting their food storage or their lives being taken by bombs; an infant boy of only two years, a sister-in-law aged fourteen years, and a wife the same age as Simon. His wife was the scarlet-haired vet Stephanie Rimpleton, although her name was changed to Stephanie Heinkel after they gotten married.

The valour and courage of the men who fought in the war was so overwhelming, it made Simon's rescue of his village look like a schoolboy just getting a good mark on his year. On October 12, 1945, after the events of a certain battle, an army doctor saved seventy-five lives in one night. Many men were wounded in a battle against the Japanese and they would be killed in the morning if the army doctor Desmond Doss didn't carry them to safety, only muttering "Just one more" in a task some thought to be impossible.

He was the first solider who never carried arms to kill to earn The Medal of Honor.

Sacrifice and courage were not given to these men, it was made in the crucible of battle when they went off to war. For five years, Simon worked building weapons instead of fighting with them. His sister-in-law and baby were sent to an apartment building in a war zone; it was hell for them, which made building weapons all the more prolific for Simon.

His wife was working hard as well, helping the army as a nurse. It was an interesting story, how a vet became a nurse, but not bizarre enough for this story.

He didn't believe Hitler really died in 1943, but the Germans stopped fighting in the wake of his death, rendering the spies who died swallowing cyanide poison meaningless. The Japanese were not quitters-they would fight to their last man if it wasn't for a nuclear bomb dropped on them in 1944 . The Americans made them think they had many of the bombs when really they only had two.

 **1948**

Three years after World War II, Simon could return to what his father wanted him to be-he was a patrol officer, keeping the peace by arresting underage kids drinking beer from a flask or stopping thieves who pinched people's wallets.

There was one story of a woman pretending to be a sister of a dead wealthy inventor-when Simon heard about it, his son Rupert Heinkel barged in, telling him about the location of the real sister: Simon chased her after she stole an old friend of the inventor's wallet.

She wasn't a strong woman, so a sluggish punch from Lightning Angle-far away from Simon-knocked her out; Stands are more powerful close to their users and act like turtles when they're far away.

Simon knew people would soon be in danger. On a day where his breath turned to smoke in the air, Simon spotted a man with no visible breath. He was six feet tall, wore a brown jacket with black stains on the shoulders of his jacket, silk blue pants, brown hair with a blood-red smudge, and eyes that looked crimson, although something told Simon he wasn't born with those kinds of eyes.

The first person Simon knew was in danger was himself. Ever since Simon found him, the man was following him around. Simon only had one thought on his mind, and that was taking him to an alley where they would fight with no one else getting harmed.

The battle started when Simon went into that dark alley. His enemy jumped off one of the buildings; talons came forth from his hand, trying to slash through Simon's chest. Simon took off his shirt, releasing a spinning wheel that conjured a giant, yellow bird, shrieking at him like a mother bird protecting her babies. He lost control of his landing and tumbled into the wall.

"It's a horrible thing to try taking someone's life," Simon said to him, rubbing his head to soothe a nagging pain. "You're either a serial killer, or an accomplice of that bandit fiend who tried taking everyone from my village. For years, I hated him and wanted to fight him Stand to Stand, rip his tibia so he wouldn't be able to move when I cut through his back. The only reasons why I never did are that I try to killing anyone, because no matter how hard you try to get the blood off your arms, it won't come off. And because that man is the reason I found Stephanie."

Simon's opponent clapped his arms together before raising them over his face. His back looked bigger and yet more beautiful after he made that pose.

After posing, he turned to face Simon; his eyes were looking straight into his pupils, and something pink was oscillating inside his eyes as he looked straight. His vision turned blurry: it was a indication he was close to firing it.

Two beams of pink light shot out for Simon's neck. Simon had to stand tall against any evil power so that his justice could fight against evil and so he prepared to fire again with Lightning Angle's Stand powers. The yellow bird primarily made of electricity collided with the ocular beam and the resulting impasse forced both of them ceased their fire.

"I am putting aside being thirsty, untrained, and not having the powers you have to have this fight to the death," the man trying to kill Simon said, "I am what is considered the last vampire still walking this Earth. I am also the son of Bart and Maximillene Dreamcatcher. You might know them as the Stand users who failed to turn those villagers into slaves. I was tasked by my father to carry out a his revenge against you. I've been following you since you left your village and moved to Boston."

"I knew one day he would want a fight with me," Simon said nonchalantly, "I'm surprised his son would carry out his revenge, and might I add how surprising it is you have no Stand powers. If you did, I would think using it instead of vampire abilities would serve your father's name better."

From both of the vampire's cheeks, tears came trickling down. "After you overpowered my mother and father with your Stand powers, my father looked for one book that could give him a secret to power. He looked in a newly-constructed building built on the burned rubble of the Joestar mansion where George Joestar and the symbol of the Joestar family were lost forever. He found a new friend with the power to see through walls and to give that power temporally to anyone he chose; my mother used that power and her own to procure a book on an item that could recreate broken stone."

"How does bringing something back turn you into a vampire?" Simon asked, leaving out the question of when this had turned into a vampire sob story.

"He discovered, through the assistance of a Stand user who could read memories of the dead, the life of Robert E.O Speedwagon and the Stone Mask he destroyed with a hammer. Tracking the mask's location and trekking through the forest where the shards had once been was easier than solving a twenty piece puzzle."


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter was written by me solely and edited by one of my top five favorite beta readers I worked with The Erudite. It's been a lot of fun writing this chapter and there will be more fun with it on the road ahead. Thank you and take care because I was planning on having a power nap after posting this chapter.**

"When the mask was brought back, my father gave me some words of encouragement before he sliced the wrist of a retired soldier and smeared it on the mask. Not only will I stay young forever and be free of disease, but I finally have power to make my father proud... if only one time."

Simon knew Bart was a coward, and sending his son to do his dirty work while he relaxed somewhere far away from Boston proved it. The story of what turned the young man into a vampire seemed to Simon like willingly falling into a giant pit of lava.

Using Lightning Angle's powers Simon charged a wheel in his chest before firing his bird into the sky: Bart wasn't the only one who had gained allies over the years. Simon just happened to find a person who recognized his power-a Stand user with a Stand that manifested as a glass candle case with glowing red eyes and arms and legs that looked like a broom handle covered in book covers told him it wasn't a yellow bird he fired, but rather a Phoenix who could turn into a sun.

The bird he fired became a blazing sun, burning the vampire with its light rays.

"When I hit my tempo, I can make demons like you burn," Simon said.

If his mother was with him, she could make her son teleport somewhere else so he wouldn't be harmed by the sunlight. She wasn't, so it was up him to fight for his life and he needed to fight quickly: vampires could only live for five seconds in the sunlight before every part of them was burned up to dust and whisked away by the wind.

The vampire's muscle and habit of jumping like a rat saved him, because he crashed through a building. Simon took a deep breath to try and stay calm: improper breathing would cause him to misuse Lightning Angle's power to destroy the building, and that would hurt anyone else inside.

He managed to escape for the moment, but he only had one fate now, and it was death at the hands of Simon.

* * *

The change in the sky had the sun blazing down on everyone for only twenty minutes. Simon couldn't make the sun blind everyone forever just to catch one vampire, and if there were humans in that building, the blood sucker would devour them to keep his strength up. Only the vampire son of Bart knew Simon took the gamble of either destroying him or not put innocent lives in danger... he made the wrong choice, because, as it turned out, there was no one inside the building.

His vampire powers were ripping him apart from inside and he was feeling thirsty. Like a good photographer, he had to realize that the things that were keeping him alive were patience and a Beagle that walked by him at the wrong time. He hated Beagles. He had a friend, one of his fathers bandits, who had a Beagle and liked to let everyone know why owning one was terrible: they were a hunting dog, so they liked to bark, bite people and get away with it, and poop in their homes everywhere people walk.

He made one great leap and sunk his teeth into the small animal's neck. He didn't expect a cry of pain to escape the Beagle's mouth, but it let out one bark before its fur and skin turned gray. After draining the dog, he lifted it off the ground with one hand and carried it. The only thing the Beagle was good for now was being eaten.

Eating a Beagle was so disgusting he closed his eyes pretending he was eating something tastier.

* * *

A good cop was useful in the same way a bed is made: mattress, pillows, wood underneath the bed, sheets, and a picture on the wall behind the bed. A cop was also more armed than the people he arrested: nightstick, button uniform, revolver and hat. On the other hand while beds are made comfortably to facilitate sleep, police officers are living, breathing soldiers of concrete who can look good or bad depending on the observer.

Stephanie could see from the colour of her husbands' cheeks, from how his cardiovascular system acted, that he had run into something tougher than that two hour walk they had around Rupert's elementary school.

Simon did the dishes and taught his son, although that wasn't to say that Stephanie didn't try teaching her ten year old son as well. Stephanie worked as an engineer in Boston. The was offered to her by a woman she worked with in World War 2 who knew she worked harder than the girls who complained and asked ridiculous questions. When she was home, she swept everything, paid the bills, and did her best to find time to feed Rupert before feeding Simon-when he was eating she could talk about things broken or troubles had.

Simon's response to that was always to hold her hand and say, "One day, I shall fix Boston, and all it will take is doing our duties first."

Stephanie smiled. The first three times because it was a good thing he said, the rest of the times she smiled because it made him work hard toward his ambitions, and that made her love him more.

Simon walked into his son's room, finding him looking at thirty-nine dollars he had earned cleaning dishes before going to school and walking other people's dogs. Today, Simon wanted to ask Rupert a question: "Why are you collecting so much? Isn't it good enough to just have ten dollars?"

Rupert shook his head. Before giving a reason why he had saved so much, he pointed to the different bills he had: $1s, $5s, and one $20.

"I want to buy my own supplies for when I go to school. Just like how my Stand tells me where other Stand users are, it shows me where valuable items are, father. They come to me like lice comes to clean hair, and the only counter measure is lots of money."

Simon could see his son's Stand petting his son's back for using his brain. Rupert's Stand was a guardian more than a fighter, preserving life over matching strength with others. His Stand had black body, a gray goatee under a mouth that was not visible, a head that had a cracked backside, yellow pupils with blue irises, and outstanding medallions around it that all had pictures of people hugging one another.

Seeing how the Stand worked reminded Simon he didn't take his son for a walk today.

"What say you and I walk to the store for the vegetables? We'll have for a steak dinner tonight."

"I could use a walk after the news about a stray dog I heard today."

Which road to take was the only concern. They each wore a coat so the wind blowing didn't bother them. Like his police uniform, Simon's was blue while his son's was striped red and brown. When they opened their front door, they breathed in cold air.

The air didn't feel that cold to them until they made it to the block and the air just felt more frigid. It felt like Simon was being stalked, his son Rupert wouldn't be able to tell him because so far it hadn't pointed him in the direction of a dead person.

Vampires are undead dwellers that can only be destroyed through Hamon. Thanks to Rupert, he wasn't suspicious one might be following him, and the only thing failing them was an obviously spoiled wife carrying bags to a store because eight wasn't enough for her.

It was good exercise walking to so many places to buy things, but Simon hoped she looked at the receipts before buying those bags or she was just a bitch.

They had so many ideas on where to walk, because Boston was a giant playground; like a school playground, there were rules for it and people the young bloods need to listen to. Simon had experience with these streets because lawbreakers didn't just stand around in one room waiting for the cuffs to come off.

Rupert stayed quiet and didn't complain about the roads he walked on, and therefore earned himself a treat, like ice cream. His son always asked for a different cone every time. Unlike other boys who only heard from what their parents taught them, there was something vast showing Rupert to a different Heinkel.

"Help me!"

A woman in an Amish dress was running towards Simon and Rupert, her face full of fear and adrenaline. Behind her, Simon saw a leprechaun-green six-foot-tall demon with black spots on its skin, eerie looking purple eyes, and pudgy fingers it had raised to claw through the woman's skin.

Simon charged a wheel on his chest.

"Madam, move your feet!"

Through her fear, she moved before the demon could grab her. Simon fired a giant yellow bird straight forward, tearing through the demon, but not doing any serious damage to it. Simon ran to the demon and punched it with a Hamon-filled fist. It was over for the demon then: its body was blown apart by the power of Hamon.

Everyone was safe now, especially Rupert. Before Simon could question the woman whose face was utterly aghast, someone walked up to Simon. That person was Bart's son, projecting a vampiric and malicious stare, just like their previous encounter.

Simon charged his wheel to fire a phoenix right into the vampire's chest.

"It wasn't me!" The vampire yelled, waving for Simon to stop.

Pleading didn't work on Simon, and he would have continued to fire if his son Rupert hadn't surprised him jumping in front of him with his Stand Finder's Keeper's staring him at full visibility.

"Give him a chance, Dad. Everyone gets the right to speak, you told me. You also told me liars are people you associate with, so make him tell you all the information he knows."

Simon stopped charging his wheel like his son asked and let the undead life-taker explain the demon attacking him.

"Believe me or not there is another vampire-someone else who woke the Stone Mask, absorbed dead blood from someone kindhearted, and turned someone into an underling made of pure evil but not before sucking their blood. I am asking you to forget the feud you had with my father in the past in order to stop this vampire."


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so glad to finally post this chapter since Erudite edited this chapter. I am sad though that the ending of it is not as exciting as I would like it to be.**

Simon thought that was the dumbest decision he could make. His Stand, Lightning Angle, could incinerate all vampires by turning into a blazing sun no vampire could fight when they were outside. He couldn't say yes, but saying "no" left the greater problem of how his son seemed to want a vampire they could work with.

"I think you're a beast who cannot be trusted because of your bloodthirst. You have the brains to survive in your new form, but asking people anything when you are as you are is just asinine. Farewell."

Simon still wanted his son to have ice cream like he said he should have. Out of nowhere, though, (and right when the ice cream man waved to them) Rupert pulled on the left jean leg of Simon's pants.

"Dad, my powers are telling me the location of my estranged grandfather. I think it's vital you look for your dad before you take on this suicide mission. Please, dad."

This wasn't something he could say yes or no to. His father just left him after he used his Stand power to save everyone in his town. It was like a dog bit his face and he was avoiding letting him see him.

Rupert ordered strawberry ice cream on a cone. It tasted better than the banana flavoured ice cream but lost to vanilla. While licking his ice cream, Rupert's father was looking for reliable on-duty policemen who could be trusted to look after the civilians from more flesh eating demons.

Rupert had inspiration telling him where an important policeman patrolled the streets. Rupert closed his eyes and squeezed his father's hand, it was helping his father speak in a small whisper.

Rupert could hear:

" **A poor was clawed from someone I saw on the streets walking my son. You are now on high alert to make sure people are safe at night because something tells me this won't happen during the day."**

Something would happen during the day: Stephanie and Rupert would follow the man of the Heinkel family to find Simon's father.

The mother and son practiced what they were going to say to Simon. While he was packing clothes, a toothbrush, a book of algebra and other advanced math questions, his gun bag and bullets for it, and a children's book he read to Rupert, because every father should keep one belonging they share with their children.

"I hope the only method of transportation you're planning on taking is a train, Simon."

Simon was startled to hear his wife's voice, but not taken by surprise enough to use Lightning Angle's power.

"I have three days to your old village. Rupert, you and I will sit together in a lower class."

"I cannot stop you the same as my wife bringing our son, but you don't have a Stand, dear, and Rupert's Stand doesn't hit people."

* * *

Simon was in the middle seat because a young mind needs to see the world when it's going fast on a train and Stephanie liked the cups they delivered her water in.

This mission was safe and sound because no ghouls or vampires could walk the land under sunlight. A train was like a crevasse reflecting sunlight from the outside world into itself.

After the voyage, they arrived at a spot that would lead to another train and that train would go to Simon's old town. Something smelled wrong to Simon though when he walked off the train, like something was shedding burning lead everywhere that would go off at any moment. Simon made Lightning Angle appear.

If this attack happened on his son and wife, he wanted his Stand to protect them. Simon was about to get his wish as something first small and cute-the way porcupines look before their quills grow-moved like a bullet towards his family. The cute thing was a yellow balloon with small black eyes, drawn bunny ears on the rubber, and a mouth that could move. An armor of blocks morphed around the creature's body before it rammed into Lightning Angle's back.

Simon felt the same pain as his Stand, but he endured the pain so his family could avoid the attack. There was no sight of the Stand user anywhere. His Stand was twirling around in the air trying to find an opportunity to hit Simon or his family again.

Lightning Angel charged a wheel before shooting a phoenix at the Stand. The Stand morphed into a ball with a metal body. The bird Lightning Angle fired barely dazed the Stand when he hit it.

The Stand grew bigger, sprouting two big arms with three fingers, small ears coming out, and two legs. It looked like a monkey at first, until Simon noticed two extra legs behind its front legs. Simon wondered if this appearance had any effect on if it wanted to hug him. Its eyes turned purple and mouth full of dagger-like scribbles.

"You can resent my cowardice, but there are only winners and losers in this world."

Simon busied himself by trying to find a way to penetrate the Stand's armor. He tried shooting a bird at the Stand again, but this time the Stand grabbed the bird and let it rocket into the sky.

The Stand came at him after his last attack with a straight punch to the Stand's chest. It walloped Simon in the chest, sharing the pain with his Stand. If only Lightning Angle could move his arms like Simon, then he could grab that Stand and crush it.

"If there's one thing clear about this battle, it's that you've taken me for a simpleton when you're the only real simpleton around here," said Simon.

Simon knew when it came to fighting brutally he was the only real person to count on. He cocked his fingers back and punched the Stand in its face. As Simon wanted the user felt the same punch in that face. His position was shown more clearly now, so Stephanie and Rupert grabbed his legs. Rupert grabbed the bottom leg while Stephanie grabbed his left arm.

He was a white suit wearing man with trimmed blonde hair and mustache.

"I give!" Simon watched him whimper like a dog that hurt its leg: the dog would walk to feel better while he just tried convincing everyone to let him go. "I know things look bad, attacking you far away with a small Stand who-in my defense-has more moxie than a bear, but would you please leave me alone so I can run away from my leader-soon-turned-enemy?"

Simon wasn't a killer when it came to humans, but he wasn't wholly good, either. He made the best decision for circumstances like this: he took the enemy Stand user to a sign post and handcuffed him to it.

"B-But I can be a big help to your mission."

"I only have tickets for three people. The end," Simon said. "If you attack someone, you'd better be prepared to pay the consequences."

Simon's mean stare was fixated on the user trapped to a sign post. He could see his Stand trying to get close to him and free him. By the time it could, though, he would have to travel five hundred and fifty kilometers to get there.

* * *

Simon saw something all too familiar, like warriors can smell gunpowder a kilometer away: another Stand user who undoubtedly used the weeping Stand user to get inside the train without being noticed. Simon wasn't the only one who saw through that man's facade.

"He would have to be very crazy to fight you in here, dear," Stephanie said.

She was right about him. His Stand was materializing one big axe, like a lumberjack would use. He was a man wearing a striped shirt and itchy-looking pants. He was blinded by Lightning Angle's bird appearing and exploding, sending sparks in his eyes.

Simon moved out of the way so Stephanie could hit him in the gut. Simon smiled.

"I bet you've been waiting to do that. You couldn't be any faster at hitting him than that. And Rupert, this is life or death fighting, so don't hit any of your classmates just because they're mean."

Neither his wife nor his son were listening to him because the bulk of the fighting came from Stephanie.

Simon looked around, seeing something closely resembling a shark's face. More passengers had the same Stand he noticed before. It was a Stand with black lettuce as a hood, a snarl from a mouth a jaguar would have, and a big body made of half metal and half wood. The men shamelessly materialized tools and weapons to slit into the Heinkel family.

Stephanie was the first target of their attack. There were people though who took action against this Stand user; the person who clipped tickets grabbed the attacker and punched him.

He also yelled one little piece of warning: "Run!"

"You heard him!" Simon shouted to his family, "Go! I can handle this."

The man who clipped tickets was hit in his right shoulder by a man with chiseled features. Simon avenged his blow by punching that man in the face. He had the opportunity to fight with a weapon, but when he grabbed one it went away like raindrops.

Simon was surprised, but he wasn't caught off guard, so when a man with a sickle attacked, he used Lightning Angle. His Stand charged a wheel and fired a human-level phoenix that pushed the man off his feet.

Run Stephanie. There's no hope for me against all these Stand users, Simon thought.

He was hit by a long piece of piano wire whipped at his buttocks. Whoever made that attack was the weakest of their posse or else Simon would be dead right about now.

"Power to me Lightning Angle."

Lightning Angle appeared, moving towards all the men, numbers shining overhead. It was a move that helped with Simon's arm: he was the one charging energy now.

He unleashed it-all the energy he could handle-five phoenixes.


	7. Chapter 7

**After weeks of trying I finally finished this chapter. Although, I wasn't able to have it edited so please take it easy on the review.**

Like most parts of Simon's life something bizarre happened, an undead figure with grey skin and sharp talons stabbed them in the chest. It shouldn't be possible for the vampire to be in the train unless it was night out, and as Simon soon learned the sky was night blue.

" That is the last Stand user in this train. Took me twenty seconds to leave no other in this train."

Bart's son took a seat with ashes of a cigar in it as he pointed to the seat in front of him.

" I am happy to be saved. That doesn't mean I trust you," said Simon.

Simon and Bart's son felt alone with Stand users unconscious and his family as well the ticket cruncher gone.

" Our journey has been going well. Even without me threats have been minuscule. We should be at your father's taking this transportation in one hundred blinks of your eyes," said the vampire.

Simon was very confused with a few things the vampire told him. This wasn't a journey he was invited to so it confused Simon hearing " our journey". Simon said nothing to the vampire the entire train ride, and then the train stopped while the vampire stared solemnly into Simon's eyes.

Simon rejoined his family. All together they left the train station.

" Wait sir!" said the man who helped Simon fight against the Stands." I just want to say watch your back because someone has it out for you."

Simon gave that man a quick farewell wave goodbye. Only it happened when Simon touched dirt road. Simon missed the feeling of the dirt on the bottom of his shoes. He grabbed Rupert's shoulders to get his sons' attention.

Simon was going to teach Rupert something he hoped he shared with his children someday.

" They say the only things that keep asking for things until their parents or owners say yes or no to them are dogs and girls. I didn't get to experience that because every year my father would hold me, whether it was carrying an infant or putting a hand on big me, he would tell me the yes and no's of what comes and goes. There comes a time we must look someone in the eyes and say yes or no, which I did when your grandfather asked me to be a police officer: no."

" Okay Dad," said Rupert. " Youth like grandpa's mind isn't so fragile he'll let me give him a hug."

" What do you mean fragile? Only senile people have fragile minds and your grandpa isn't that."

" Finder's Keepers the Stand that I have tracks things based on rare items and other Stands. You once said grandpa carries an expensive watch."

" Your grandfather wasn't the only person who worked to earn so he could afford an expensive watch."

" I see the items like a bird and I saw grandpa walk in a building that takes care of injured elders."

Stephanie kept quiet through the duration of the walk but now felt like a time to speak.

" Things feel different. Before you only came seeking help of someone you can trust. Now-"

" Is this the place?"

An old furnished blue house made of trees found in Canada with a big sign was what Simon asked about.

Rupert ran up the steps to see his grandpa.

" Wait for us!" Stephanie shouted.

Stephanie ran up the stairs as fast as her legs could move until she was inside; everyone knows it's not okay to run inside a building.

Simon was cautious of other Stand users who might be lurking inside the building so he made sure Lightning Angle was out to fire a Phoenix at an enemy. As he walked inside he listened for the loud voice of his son and wife. He didn't want to leave them alone in this creepy building too long and maybe they found his father.

If Rupert was a rambunctious kid who didn't know better then to run in a building Simon would already be with his son again. The janitor who was the only person working in the building he could talk to didn't speak English.

" Over here Simon."

That voice intrigued Simon enough to walk into the next room. He opened the door and walked into the cafeteria. A middle aged sandy brown haired woman with a loaf ponytail and spectacles with a chip on the right was teaching on a green chalkboard.

The class was the same as a fifth graders-they all looked the same age while four grades shared a single classroom. She seemed to be a good teacher and Simon would hate to ruin her class just because he was seeking information.

" Am I the one trying to spot them or have they already spotted me?" Simon wondered to himself.

He tested that theory walking out of the room but leaving his Stand Lightning Angle in the room; only other Stand users can see Stands and he hoped Rupert spotted him.

While he was waiting women kept walking by him and winking. Their attempts to attract him wouldn't work because they were old enough to be his mother-he couldn't imagine what his mother would look like at their ages since she passes away being bedridden by a terrible illness-and when it came to love Simon loved Stephanie and Rupert more than life itself.

A familiar face showed up after waiting for half an hour out of the cafeteria. His hair was greyish white, his hands scarred from carpal tunnel after all the paperwork done in his years, face unchanged by time, and strangest of all was he released his arms to hug Simon.

" You'll be needing this great righteous attitude and it's rewards with hugs in the Heinkel Family."

Simon was hesitant to hug his father caught off guard by the simple wish of sharing affection by his father. He didn't do it.

" Who are you and who told you about my families pledge?"

The person he knew wasn't his father talked like a paddle wheel. " Him? You're looking at nothing but my Stand trying to trick you to let your guard down. The thing about that is when it makes a new appearance I become something different than my usual self."

An unexpected move happened when a foot came out and kicked Simon in his chest. Simon fumbled backwards from losing his footing. It was only after he was kicked the image of his father on the stranger washed away. What appeared was a slim figure man with blue skin, a stingray looking head, white eyes, abs on its chest, and spike appendages sticking from its elbows.


	8. Chapter 8

**I finished this chapter the same day I finished two other stories but I didn't have time to post it because it was written in paper. Although I can not capture the bizarre yet likeable style of the JoJo manga and anime I hope this chapter captures part of what made JoJo great.**

Simon expected this irritating opponent to use staff and other patients to help defeat him and it worked getting Simon to retreat to the roof. Bad news was there was more than one Stand user in the building; one gathered information on Simon to lure him into a trap. He didn't know what the other Stand could do, but the male or female enemy controlling it was named Gun Step.

Simon kept a serene state of mind mostly because Stephanie was a strong person. She always knew what to do and never tried anything unless she was one hundred percent sure she was right. He wanted to kiss her until their tongues became dry.

Simon heard the sound of a bullet ricochet off a wall. A bullet was a very dangerous weapon and the one that was fired grazed his shins. Simon turned around using three steps. Three projectiles the same number of steps he made and that wouldn't turn out to be a coincidence. The projectiles went straight towards him like arrows fired from a bow.

Simon knew his only chance was Lightning Angle. He felt a burning feeling in his leg making him weak to movement. The spinning wheel he conjured shredded the projectiles upon them hitting it.

This opponent was a man who did good things with his looks while falling in other accessories. He was 5'11" feet tall, had a rugged handsome face as a good look, hair that looked like a fern in a home decimated by fire, one eye that looked amber like a forest bear cubs fur. His other eye was cracked with its color grey like a rusted pipe. He was dressed in a spazy brown jacket with a white shirt painted " I A King".

Try to guess which part of him was unattractive.

Simon took one step on the roof and a bulletlike purple object showed out of nowhere near Gun Step's face going to Simon. Simon charged his spinning wheel but the direction it was going was his head. Simon touched the wheel with his fingers spread apart. His instincts told him where the bullet would shot him.

In the time of one second the bullet was shredded by the wheel in his hand. Simon was surprised with what he could do with the wheel.

" David said you were a tough shell to crack. I'm glad you haven't shown me he was wrong."

Simon had no idea. He couldn't jump because of the injury sustained by the bullet and his steps were making bullets come after him. There was one option: roll like a log to avoid being shot at. He had to punch his own back so he could pull on the roof with the next step rolling down the roof.

By only standing Simon fell off and rammed into his opponent just as fast as he blocked a bullet. Simon didn't even get to see his opponents' Stand before he knocked him out cold. He saw a sliver icing on his coat up close. He maybe had something good to eat before he attacked him.

Simon dragged him to a fence with holes in it. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs. One wasn't enough so he stocked up on them and with the ones he kept he handcuffed Gun Step's arm to the fence. He then proceeded to find law officers who would arrest this man. It was his hope law abiding officers mostly akin to Simon would put the Stand user in a jail cell for attacking him.

* * *

" This man right here is my father-in-law! You can give as many threats as you want but I will not leave until my husband gets back!

It was five against one with Stephanie standing not even a sliver of a sweat from a deer trying to convince them they should stay as opposed to they wanted them to leave for a bogus reason. The reasons was her husband Simon assaulted a staff member and after fleeing they found him robbing all the residents valuable possessions as well severing someone's toe-no one saw Simon do it but the toe was off.

Stephanie didn't believe them. Her choice of action was to argue a case about her husband he wasn't around to agree with. She put up a good fight until a person who looked like Simon barged in.

" I am Simon Heinkel and your all weaklings who I love to steal from. I got tired of stealing and want this whole cafeteria."

He was obviously an imposter. This imposter was a dangerous man who could make knives move out of his chest and spun around trying to slice into people minus any staff members who might have been abusing their powers. Stephanie watched people running for the door or seeing a four armed man swinging two knives in his extra hands.

He was a bad person but he had some sentiment to allow everyone in the cafeteria to leave without cutting any of them, because he didn't let Stephanie leave there was still the case of him being bad still and after her.

Stephanie needed a weapon against him but all she could pick up was a heart shaped silver locket with a blue jewel encrusted in the center of it. The locket also had a chain on it making it easier for her to use it as a weapon.


	9. Chapter 9

**For a short chapter compared to my other stories a lot happens in it that even gets me confused on how I managed to put it in the story and the only answer I have is writing the chapter down helps with the imagination of the story. Get ready for bizarre things.**

The first swing she made with the locket was from a far distance that it didn't reach halfway to the imposters chin disguised as Simon's chin. He had a smug look on his face knowing she had to get close to him to have a chance at hitting him. She moved back instead where she kicked a table down and pushed on it with her foot.

The imposter tried running around, he got unexpectedly lashed in the face by the locket Stephanie was holding. Stephanie did it again pulling the locket back and whipping him in the face. She almost went for a third time...she got distracted by the picture in the locket. It was a black and white photo of Stephanie's sister with her arm locked in a man's arm. Olivia and Stephanie would send two messages a week to each other and no mention of a man in her life was sent. Stephanie smelled secrecy.

"I'm going to make it look like a bear attacked you," the imposter hackled jumping over the table and slicing Stephanie in the face and on her arms.

The wounds he made were big enough to leave scars on her body. Something strange happened with Rupert and his grandfather. The wounds on his mother appeared on his grandfather just as fast as they came the wounds vanished into patches of skin. Rupert knew a Stand ability when he saw one, but he wanted the slash marks to end because the only place the psycho didn't cut was the throat.

Rupert acted on the whim to save his mother picking up a fork, sneaking to the spot the imposters knee was, and attempting to put the sharp ends in him. He didn't count on the hard body of the Stand keeping it's used inside it. However, Rupert's Stand activated tapping on his shoulder and pointing to a dorsal fin sticking out.

"This is for hurting my mother!" Rupert shouted hopping off the ground and jabbing his fork into the weak spot of the Stand.

" Yeow!"

The user felt the same pain his Stand did, an uncomfortable sharp object going into his arm. Rupert's accomplishment was short lived because his mother picked him up and ran off with him. Rupert saw a new cleansed image of her that seemed miraculous because all her knife wounds were gone.

The young Stand user saw a black human looking Stand with small red eyes and a white beard only a little smaller than Santa Clause. It was sitting in a wheelchair almost like his grandfathers but big enough to be a throne for him, chair arms with lizard faces, and a fire boiling on the bottom of the wheelchair.

"This Stand is called Skin Doctor. He is the angel of this building, keeping the residents alive long enough to die peacefully in their sleep. I have to be hypervigilant with this power or I'll make good people suffer. Rupert, I have a feeling your father is in the nearest police station. Run out of here and run left until you make it into the police station."

"Hahahaha!" The man inside the Stand laughed maniacally. "That boy's father is dead. My partner Gun Step knew where he was and used his powers to end his miserable life."

Rupert ran out of the cafeteria while the imposter was talking and he ran in the direction his grandfather wanted him to go. Stephanie clenched her fist as she took every word said about her husband like a hive of bees seeing someone's hand in their nest. She had ahold of a knife he dropped when Rupert attacked him.

In relentless fury she cleaved her blade in his arms, leaving tally marks on the Stsnd but making him gush blood with every cut.

" Cuckoo Fish, do something!" The Stand user shouted to his Stand.

This fight was getting abysmal as every nerve in both Stand and user was damaged. Their wounds resulted in both of them falling to the floor losing their ability to keep fighting. Stephanie went for the finishing blow...an an induced stab right where the man or Stands heart should be.

" Stephanie stop!"

She flinched when she heard that voice. Her knife fell from her loss of grip and was caught by Simon.

" Guess what Mom?" Said Rupert who returned to the home and his mother. " I found Daddy walking down the hall to this cafeteria. When he saw me he sprinted to this cafeteria."

Simon's father did the unexpected. The man in the wheelchair did the healing on the wounds of the imposters' arms. Before he could be fully healed, Simon hit him with a fist like a baseball bat hit by Babe Ruth. When he was unconscious Simon whistled in the cafeteria and two policemen ran through the door grabbing the unconscious man still disguised as Simon and dragging him away.

"Thank you for her help Officer Heinkel." One of the policemen said to Simon. " We've been looking for these two so they can rot the rest of their lives in prison."

"I always let the law deal with criminals. I hope I made you both heroes for arresting this dangerous criminal."

"He's so cool," the other police officer whispered to his friend.


	10. Chapter 10

**I finished this chapter months ago but typing words on a paper was hard. What made it easy to do was being stuck in a cottage for a few days where compared to the other activities typing on paper seemed like more of a reward than a painful task for my hands. I'm just happy to be posting again.**

With everyone fleeing from the room Simon wrote a letter to the desk telling her his father left the building with him. He wrote the words 'might return' elusively.

Simon's father was blinded by the sun but rejoiced in the sensation of being outside. Simon turned left to get back to the train station. His only weakness would be darkness; it would bring zombies and vampires out to feed on his blood. He may find himself scared, not for himself but the fear of horrendous creatures attacking his family.

"I'm a police officer Dad. Didn't the other officers send you a memo. It didn't make me a man, it made a typhoon get in my head called obsession. I'm revitalizing a house and always looking for idiots to arrest."

"You finished what I started you in. All I can say now is live the rest of your life son. Tell your family for me if you ever become too inept to eat they should—"

Simon squeezed his father's arm, he hurt an inflamed part of his body hurting him. He was his father's son, too stupid to think straight.

They met the same conductor on the previous train ride. Simon paid for the tickets he bought before with an additional ticket. They were going to a desert area like the vampire told them to go. It was a relaxing train ride and Simon even laughed when he saw a group of kids riding their bikes.

XXX

Simon remembered the mind-numbing boredom of everyone tired after taking assassins. Simon wanted to wait to see if the vampire would appear again, but he fell asleep. He moved again to that land where he knew he couldn't give anyone advise and what happened was a mystery. He would like to see more of this world, however, dreams were ruined by a laugh.

"He only has one Stand user left."

The undead was sitting in the same chair like before. He was holding a heart and drinking blood pumping out of it. The smell of an organ ripped out of a persons' chest was enough to burn Simon's eyes.

"Some ladies bring pets on the train. I just switched her puppy with a fox to make her think that small dangerous animal was enough to kill her darling—"

"I didn't need to know where you gained that heart, but now I'm going to destroy you."

Simon's hand conjured a spinning wheel while he created Hamon in his other hand. Suddenly, he was whacked in the back of his head by someone who must lift weights three hours a day. There was no sign of this person so he or she was quickly forgotten, mind panicked too much of four sharp fingers pressed against his neck like a serrated machete.

"Save your energy, comrade. The hour you have right now is your time, but when the train stops from the forces of a dark entity—someone who has never watched fireworks believing the only way to live is keep everyone in darkness. We cannot control all the darkness being spread by this vampire. It's all up to you to stop it, Mr. Heinkel."

A snap of the fingers was made by the undead creature allowing it to vanish from the train. The only epiphany Simon had from all of this…he needed to have a talk filled with emotions involving his wife and his son.

Simon found them with his father squeezing the hand of his son. Old age seemed to make his father's muscles get weak as his hands couldn't squeeze harder than an eight-year old's.

"Your getting strong," said the grandfather to his grandson.

"And your reward is more broccoli and spinach to keep up your strength against tough guys," said Stephanie to her son.

"One day though you'll be your grandfather's age and people will do the same thing to you you've done to your grandfather," said Simon.

Simon whispered something very kinky in his wife's ears. At first, he only said it because it clearly came as a compliment, but his wife did something he didn't count on and that was dragging him to the bathroom.

It started with heavy smacking sounds of two people kissing one another on the lips. Grandpa knew what would happen so he made up a story about how he wanted his grandson to listen to his heart while he held him in his arms. He could hear his daughter-in-law making obscene moans the Mrs. Heinkel that was Grandpa's wife never made for him. What vexed him was how limber and obviously practiced his son was at what he was doing in the toilet.

It came to an end though and the Heinkel grandfather was relieved of that. What scared him though was Simon wanted to speak to his son in the back of the car.

"I will talk to you later Dad, but I think the people that stayed with me as a family need to hear what I have to say more."

"You're a grown man so do what you have to do," said Simon's father.

Seeing the night sky was impressive, but the woods have fireflies and deer looking at them with eyes of curiosity. Rupert was pointing to a spot in the woods every time he saw a deer.

"You love your mother as the woman who gave birth to you and would sacrifice her own life to save you?"

"That's kind of what I feel every time I walk downstairs and see her morning face, Dad."

"I don't want to think I'm being extreme with a hunch I have, but stay behind your mother to protect your future brother or sister."

Rupert didn't feel like playing his game anymore now in a situation where his father was asking him to care for his mother.

Suddenly, it felt like two giant hands were grabbing the train. Simon grabbed his son before the shaking could make him fall and hit his head. And using Lightning Angel's Stand ability he created a light in the sky. The darkness kept a long blue tail belonging to a Stand.

He had a chance to shower it in light filled with Hamon that would burn it. "Hamon Lightning Strike!"

The Hamon stiked the back of the dragon causing it to growl in agony. It spun around showing a face that was a man with red eyes, a chiseled chin with a spike on its abs, and hands with six claws on its hands. It raised those fists and slammed them down on Simon, but he rolled to the left.

It was only luck his Stand user was away from his behemoth of a Stand that Simon managed to dodge the fist slammed down on him. Simon jumped towards the Stand with his fist cocked and accumulating Hamon.


	11. Chapter 11

**It's thanks to CuddlyChristina that I get to continue this story now. I hope you like the surprises in this chapter. Not even I could have made these surprises if it weren't for the help of a coauthor I worked with on four stories.**

XXX

His fist slammed into the the dragon, causing to roar as it felt a sting of pain. As it recoiled, the leader was keeping eye on the battle; this Stand user turned out to be a man named Swift Taylor.

"Razor Tongue!" he commanded, and the dragon opened its mouth, allowing a long, blue tongue to escape and slash at Simon.

Simon was saved by something razor jumping in and stabbing its claws where the tongue was. It was Bart's son helping Simon. Simon charged his wheel and fired an electric bird at the Stand. Swift Taylor feel a searing pain through his chest when the electricity touched his dragon.

"What...? How did he...?!" Swift asked himself. It seemed that the dragon Stand, Beast of Blood, and Swift himself were probably the same person, since his likeness was featured as the dragon's face.

The leader was standing in front of the tracks ready to end Simon and his adventure. A part of him felt sorry for Swift Taylor.

Rupert called out, "Zig Zag!"

This new Stand, named Nickelback, lunged towards Swift, and delivered an invisible pattern of slashes. The leader felt parts of his body being sliced apart, and, to his shock, Beast of Blood felt the same attack as well.

"You're a crazy motherfucker. And so is your babysitter." he managed to say.

"Babysitter?" Rupert wondered two things when he said that. He wondered how his old Stand could become a more muscular but handsome Stand and who was his babysitter. He turned around but all he saw was his Stand. "I don't know if your really the crazy one."

Swift just smirked, before feeling one of his arms fall off. "Shit you, man." he replied, and hit the ground. Before long, Beast of Blood felt its limbs fall off, too, and collapsed to the ground. Both of them were not only hacked to death by Nickelback, but they were now dead.

The leader was all alone against two Stand users. There were actually three since Simon's father had that healing someone but feeling his veins pop out ability with his Stand.

In a surprisingly twist, Beast of Blood's upper body, minus his right claws, had come alive, though on the brink of death, and began to use its left claws to claw his way through the ground. He was trying to get to Simon, and when he finally did, he slashed at him, giving him a noticeable wound on his chest.

The Stand then drew its final breath, and laid dead before them. To his, and Swift's surprise, there was a woman draped in a black cape, as well as a large black hat and veil, so that Simon and his allies were unable to figure out what she looked like under them. However, she was carrying what appeared to be a box containing a pair of shoes.

"Is this suppose to be something that is going to help me or are you one of the evil leaders minions coming to kill me?" Simon asked the woman in the black drapes.

"I am neither of those things." She said.

"But I'll tell you this: Swift and I used to be close friends before he delved into chaos." she added.

"You know this man?!" Simon asked.

"Of course I do; and though I feel bad for him, it doesn't affect my opinion of you and your allies, whatsoever." she said.

Simon didn't know if he should fight her or not. She just seemed to be here to protect her friend, but something told Simon that since Swift's Stand was dead chances are her friend was dead too. Simon's priority was protecting Rupert since he was the one who killed the Stand user.

"It doesn't even affect my opinions of his minions, either." she also said.

"Well, chances are, we might cross paths again." Simon said.

"I bet." she replied with a smirk, before the conductor resumed the train ride, and the woman returned to her seat.

Simon sat down in his seat. Sitting next to him was his lovely wife Stephanie. For some reason she seemed to be holding onto his hand. Simon was reminded of how warm and soft her hand was by how the way it felt holding onto her hand now. All of a sudden, Rupert ran up and jumped into Simon's chest. After his weight caused a little displeasure for Simon, he felt the little smart boy holding onto him to feel comfort.

All this would be the perfect chance to fall asleep, if the horrendous heart vampire with decaying skin wasn't standing on the roof looking down at Simon. He wouldn't have anymore of his speeches.

"You've gotten far and I'm happy you defeated all those Stand users." He said.

"I didn't do them for you, demon." Simon said almost losing the sound of his voice.

"Huh?" Rupert asked.

"I said I didn't do them for you." Simon replied more audibly.

"Soon, we'll be heading to our destination, my darling." Stephanie told him.

"Yes, we will." Simon replied, giving her a reassuring smile.

Rupert, Simon, and Stephanie arrived on their location. They didn't even see anymore of the vampire since they mentioned their destination to him. As the group emerged from the train, Simon made sure there weren't any intruding people in the station. Rupert, on the other hand, was curious as to what city they were in. It was a city with lots of beach which included one beach that allowed people to walk around nude. He was too young to go into that beach and they weren't here on vacation.

"Is this Paris?" Rupert asked.

"Yes, it is." Simon replied. "But I have important things to do here than relax, so I hope you understand." he added.

"Okay." the boy said.

Rupert and his mother decided to use that time Simon was on business to go explore the Eiffel Tower. There was probably a tour of people who spoke English like them they could sneak in with.

As Stephanie and Rupert went sight-seeing alongside Simon's father, Simon himself brought along the conductor.

"So, do you have a name?" the conductor asked.

"My name is Simon Heinkel; and what is yours?" was Simon's reply.

"I am Karlheinz Falco. It's an honor to meet you; not to mention I was surprised as to how you manhandled that man trying to attack you back on the train." Falco replied.

"Your pretty tough beating that mob of people with weapons. I wouldn't even be standing if it wasn't for your help." Simon said to Karlheinz.

"No problem. Now we have to be extremely careful out here; if we run into some goons, then don't be afraid to fight them." Falco replied.

"Good." Simon said.


	12. Chapter 12

**My coauthor and I wrote a lot over the course of December and we managed to write another chapter in January. I'll post another chapter after this one.**

XXX

The investigation had Simon use his ability to see Stands from users or have a feeling of Stand users. There should only be one Stand user left unless the leader managed to bring more allies to their side.

Eventually, Simon and Falco found the last Stand user remaining. He was rather tall, and was in the middle of drinking some coffee at a cafe.

"Looks like our target." Simon told his ally.

"Very good." Falco replied.

Simon walked closer to the man at the cafe, and asked, "Excuse me, but are you the last remaining henchman of Swift Taylor?"

This was where the man surprised Simon pointing to a cat on the counter near the register. There was a hazel eyed black haired waitress with a ponytail in her hair.

"That's my daughter and her pet cat. I am this last Stand user. Just know before we leave she will want to say goodbye to me."

Falco and Simon wanted to give this Stand user his farewell and put an end to this fight against other Stand users. Right now there was hugging between the father and daughter. It was sort of like the hugging Simon never got from his father even after he saved his whole village and unlocked his Stand.

"Father..." the waitress smiled, and hugged him. She looked as if she was about to cry, but stopped herself and carried on with her work.

"I feel some sort of pity for him..." Falco said with a small frown.

"Does that mean we shall take this fight someplace else?" Simon asked.

"I have no need to fight." The Stand user assured. "I knew there was a terrible price in keeping these powers so if I must go to prison for them then that's what I'll do."

"Is that so?" Simon asked. "Also, tell me your name." he added.

"My name is Jethro Aqualung." Aqualung replied.

"Well, Aqualung, your in no trouble because joining a bad cult isn't the same as doing bad things for that cult. Your free to go."

So ended the adventure except for the journey of Simon finding his wife and son. He found them just in time to have a fun sightseeing moment with them.

All four Heinkel's enjoying a nice time in Paris even if it was just for one day. Simon leaned forward and kissed his wife in this moment.

10 years later

Rupert was now a young adult who was enrolled in college. He still had his Stand powers but hasn't had a use for it because there was no more fighting.

A fellow classmate of his, Willie Corgan, was hanging out with Rupert, and asked, "You studying for the next lecture?'

Willie was far more boisterous than Rupert, but was a pretty nice guy underneath his cocky demeanor.

"Yes. My parents had to work hard to get to where they are in life, except they didn't have a teacher who failed at the subject their teaching or have one who talks on a cellphone for thirty minutes because most of his students have tenure."

Rupert shook his head remembering those bad classes he had and how he managed to make it through them.

"I see. Guess Mr. Cosmos needs to be more attentive and a lot less lazy...or something like that." Willie replied.

"Probably." Rupert added with a nod.

"Hey, maybe after class, we can check out some chicks around here." Willie said.

"Chicks? I don't know. After all who really meets girls in college and brags about it to their kids? None of my great grandfathers, grandfather, or even my father met their wives in school. However, the idea of saving a woman these days and then falling in love together is farfetched."

"Heh, your loss. Besides, that Isabella Aqualung is one gorgeous, gorgeous woman. What I wouldn't give to make her mine." Willie said with a grin.

Eventually, both men would make it to their class. Their teacher, Wang Chung, surprisingly, wasn't slacking off, and immediately class began.

This was teaching being instructed by someone who actually knew the subject they were teaching. Rupert must have been trying to process ten pages of his textbook trying to keep up with the teacher's pace, but in the end he made it. The only downside was he had homework to do, three pages of it and he probably wouldn't fall asleep until four o'clock in the A.M.

Willie, too, had homework as well, hence, both he and Rupert had to get to work on it, whether they liked it or not.

Elsewhere, the mysterious woman whom Simon encountered years ago - whose name was Ava Adore - had polished her shoes at her home, which also served as her Stand, known as Smashing Pumpkins. She was also ready to bestow them on her teenage daughter Lydia, who was blissfully unaware of the Stand's ability to deliver crushing damage to enemies.

"These are the prettiest shoes you have given me, mommy." Lydia told her mother after putting them on.

"Yes, and they will be yours to control. That is why I've bestowed Smashing Pumpkins to you, Lydia." Ava said.

"Really? I had no idea this is also a Stand." Lydia replied, a look of bewilderment on her face.

Lydia was told about Stands by her mother who couldn't demonstrate the power they possessed since only people with Stand powers could see the ghostly apparitions known as Stands.

As she looked down to her 'shoes', she noticed a faint red glow, indicating the Stand's presence. She gasped, and was in awe as she noticed Smashing Pumpkins speak.

"We aren't just for show; we're for a beatdown."

This was more cool to her than scary as it would probably be to anyone else who didn't find the whole phenomenon of ghosts a little too exciting.

"I didn't know that shoes could talk!" she exclaimed. "Mother, thank you!" she said as she hugged Ava. The older woman smiled confidently as she returned the hug.

Later that night, Rupert was almost done with his homework. To him, life was perfectly mundane in a good way, especially since there wasn't any fighting going on.

Rupert was about to fall asleep when something glimmering in his room appeared. Rupert wasn't sure what kind of prank this person of blonde hair covered in a green bandana, violet eyes, and green shirt with white plaids was playing, but he might actually be a ghost.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the last chapter I'm posting before getting a good nights sleep and heading off to work tomorrow. Thank you CuddlyChristina for writing so much with me, I'd never be able to finish a fanfiction without you.**

XXX

Rupert asked, "Excuse me, but what are you doing in my house in the middle of the night? Are you some sort of burglar? If you are, then I'll call the police!"

The ghost managed to make Rupert speechless by turning its eyelids purple and making its hand glow purple.

"I am the tossed aside son of a man your father defeated long ago. I have come to warn you of an unspeakable evil, one that is going to come after your family." The ghost told him.

Rupert gasped. "Donovan Taylor?!" he asked. He shuddered, wondering if it was the right time to either fight him and summon Nickelback, or remain calm. He chose the latter.

"What sort of evil?" he asked.

"Another Stand user. This time he is as rich as Poseidon's ex-wife taking half of his sunken treasure. He is on good terms with the police, has made allies with animals and weird humans, and even made allies with people who also are rich and famous, but more on the side of athletes than gods wealth."

"Any idea as to what his name is?" Rupert asked.

"His name is Hades DiFranco." Donovan replied.

Rupert took a deep breath while feeling like a slave. It was this Hades who had the ability to get his hands dirty without any consequences while Rupert was the one in a dark room feeling his mind getting subjugated.

"Listen, Hades...are you on my father's side...or are you on Hades's side?" Rupert asked. He was scared that if Donovan was an enemy, he'd have to bring out Nickelback.

"I don't know." Donovan said. "I just know that my life's mission before my death was to warn someone about Hades. All I can say is I'm passing on from here. I wish you luck in this vengeful Stand user endeavor."

"Thank you." Rupert replied with a nod.

Hades nodded back, and he began to disappear out of sight. This caused Rupert to scratch the back of his head, realizing that his fate has now been sealed. Regardless, he resumed his homework while fighting the urge to sleep.

The next morning, a man was in a street offering a box of cats to anyone who wanted a free animal. This was not a ruse, it was a thing to clear his conscience before he, Hades DiFranco, paid a visit to the young Rupert Heinkel.

"I'd like the orange tabby." a male voice said.

The other man complied, giving him the aforementioned cat, before seeing him off.

Back at the college, Rupert was surprisingly alert and focused on his lesson. His only answer was the state of his Stand helped with his overall state of health and his Stand was as healthy as a lion.

"Thanks for helping me out at times like these, Nickelback." Rupert quietly told Nickelback.

"No problem." was the Stand's telepathic response.

Willie noticed the voice from out of nowhere, assuming Nickelback was some sort of ghost.

In the whole class time the teacher chewed out one student, asked three questions from the textbook two got right and one got wrong and Rupert being one of them who got his question right, and one picture drawn with chalk on the board.

The students knew when class was over so they left. Unlike a typical school, a man rang a bell outside when the time to leave was now.

"Don't you just hate when someone rings a bell so much that all the other students just want to wait a little longer?" Willie joked.

Rupert got the joke, chuckling. He and the other students that did well were soon encouraged by Mr. Chung, and the two men suddenly noticed a brunette - Isabella Aqualung - talking to another woman.

Willie nudged Rupert's back to go up to her and talk to her. It was easier for him to say, he wasn't taking his studying so seriously and didn't have a man with powers as strong as Swift Taylor after him. Rupert shook his head though and approached her.

"My name is Rupert Heinkel."

"I'm Isabella Aqualung." Isabella replied, before shaking his hand. "Hey...I think I saw a glimpse of your father when I was a young girl. I was working at a cafe in Paris at the time."

"Really?" Simon asked, amazed at her statement, and she nodded in agreement.

"I will." Rupert said with a smile.

"Thanks." Isabella replied, smiling back.

"Well, hello there, toots. I'm Willie, a friend of Rupert's; you must be Isabella Aqualung, are you?" Willie asked as he sauntered over to them.

"Um, yes...that's me." Isabella said, blushing in embarrassment.

"My boy Rupert is pretty shy, but he thinks your cute. Maybe you two can have a study session. If he won't do it how about we do it? I'm doing okay but need a little help in math."

"I won't mind studying with Rupert." Isabella replied.

"Really? Then I guess I'll have to find someone else to help me out. No offense." Willie replied.

Isabella's friend, Hermione, looked over at him and winked.

Rupert wondered what just happened until she wrote down the time and room they would be studying in to Rupert.

Rupert didn't believe this was real until he walked into the class and saw her sitting down with her pencil and notebook out.

"Hey, Rupert." Isabella said with a smile.

"Hey, Isabella." Rupert replied. "So, what's the subject we're taking on here?" he asked.

"Government. It's a study on Political Philosophy. Now there are very few right answers, but if you know more of what is the wrong answer you can do just fine."

Isabella nodded.

Both she and Rupert began to work on their homework, and while they only got one or two answers wrong, they were able to persevere. They both hoped that this studying session was worth it, and it showed since both of them enjoyed each others's company.

"And we are done." Isabella said after they finished the last question. "We could leave right now...or we could stay for one more lesson."

"Or we can fix those problems we got wrong. The next test is in our Government course." Rupert told her.

They never got that chance. A fourth year student walked into the room looking frantic. "Rupert, there's a friend of your father here to see you."

"Huh? What is it?" Rupert asked.

Before long, a man named Jethro Aqualung walked up to him. Rupert gasped, knowing this man is Isabella's father.

"Daddy?" Isabella was shocked at first but she stood up and hugged her father around his back. It was a warm embrace meet with a concerned look on her face. "Why did you come to see Rupert?"

"I'm come to talk to him about something very important." Jethro replied.

"Oh, okay. I'll leave you two alone for now." Isabella said.

He nodded, before he and Rupert went somewhere private to talk. The young man was wondering just what Jethro was bringing up concerning his family.

Jethro started acting very nervous when he left the sanctity of his daughter to be alone with Rupert.

"First of all I'm very thankful for the freedom I have thanks to your father. Me and your father have become pen pals where I'd write to him from Paris and he suggested my daughter become a student at your school. One of the letters was written by your mother saying your father has been attacked."

"My father?! But...but how?!" Rupert asked.

Jethro was able to hand him the aforementioned letter, causing the young man to shudder as he started reading it.

"He's fine. He has though lost his ability to use Hamon and hasn't been able to use Lightning Angle. He cannot be a part of this fight anymore. It's just you, Rupert. Your the only Heinkel that can fight this head on."


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you CuddlyChristina and thank you readers. I hope this chapter is okay.**

XXX

Rupert sighed and closed his eyes. He knew the fate of the whole world was now on his shoulders, and that he needed to rely on Nickelback, his Stand.

"I think I should keep your daughter out of this, so I'll leave and try to think of a plan to handle this men before he gets to anyone else."

"Very good. Remember, you may encounter some allies along the way, besides enemies." Jethro told him.

"Thanks." Rupert replied.

Rupert left the college this time to get away from it. He just walked through the sidewalk into town looking for some way to try and stop this Stand user.

He looked around the streets, trying to locate him or her, but it seemed fruitless. Until he came across someone eating at a restaurant.

He was going to walk into the restaurant to have a nice chat with this man. He noticed Rupert before he walked into the restaurant.

"Excuse me, but are you one of the Heinkel boys?" the man asked.

"Uh, yes. I'm Rupert. Who are you, exactly?" Rupert replied.

"I'm a friend. You might say I know your aunt. She's sorry she never got to meet you but she says she cares about you, her sister Stephanie, and especially her brother in law Simon. You can use your Stand wisely?"

"Yes." Rupert replied.

"By the way, I'm Billie Joe." Billie said, shaking the younger man's hand.

Rupert never met a person whose last name was Joe, but he seemed like a friendly person who could help him.

"I'm just curious, but...are you now one of my allies?" Rupert asked.

"Perhaps." Billie replied. "There's also a young woman carrying what appeared to be a box of shoes in her hands." he added.

Rupert had to be walked to where this girl was from Billie. When he saw her, he was reminded of the girl Simon met on the tracks.

"Hello there." Lydia said with a smile.

"You look a lot like your mother. Are you related to her or something?" Rupert asked.

"Yes, she's my mom." she replied.

"Duh." Billie said. "You just asked a question after answering your own question. Of course someone who you say is their mother is their mother."

Rupert burst out laughing, causing Billie and Lydia to join in. Then, Lydia introduced herself. "I'm Lydia; nice to meet you." she said.

She offered Rupert her hand, and he shook it eagerly.

"Your mother is nicer than I ever imagined her to be, but how knowledgeable was she using a Stand power?" Rupert asked.

"Good enough that she was the toughest of boys and girls in her hometown." Lydia smiled.

"Wow...that's pretty awesome!" Rupert exclaimed, smiling back.

"I know, right?" Lydia said.

"Tell me, what does your Stand look like?" Rupert asked.

Lydia immediately opened the box, and removed her pumps. She then put on the shoes that were given to her by her mother, the Stand known as Smashing Pumpkins.

It looked human except it was orange with a veil covering her face, hair that looked like it only grew from the back, yellow eyes, pointy shoes, and jeans with a pumpkin face on it. Nothing really spelled Smashing Pumpkins.

"Are you the Stand accompanying those shoes?" Rupert asked.

"Yeah, that's me. When I reside within the shoes, they are automatically given super-strength, easy for Lydia to deliver devastating kicks to her enemies. And your Stand is...?" she asked.

Rupert immediately summoned his Stand, Nickelback. Lydia wondered as to what it looked like.

His stand was yellow in the face like Lightning Angel was yellow on his skin. His eyes were red, he had gray arms and a blue circle around a white stomach. His shoes were normal on the left but a sonar on the right one.

"I am Nickelback." the Stand simply said.

"So it's looks like you do have a Stand of your own; I'm impressed." Lydia said.

"Thanks. Hopefully, I might seek out more allies besides just you and Mr. Joe." Rupert replied.

"Hopefully you won't even need us against the man who is after your life and won't rest until your dead," Joe said.

"Hopefully." Rupert replied. "I might need to head back to college; if it's still school time, I've got time to study. If not, then I guess I've got time to seek out any enemy that dares to fight me." he added.

Lydia and Joe didn't stop him from going back to class and continuing his school. He was kind of a stubborn kid.

"I can tell he's pretty studious." Lydia said.

"You don't say." Joe added.

The rest of Rupert's day in college progressed until it was over for today; he also had to make sure if he had any homework to do, because if he didn't, he'd begin his adventure.

He was about to leave when his friend sent out an invitation of a party he couldn't accept and he bumped into Isabella.

"Hi Rupert. My dad...he just wanted to ask you something private?"

"Yes." Rupert replied with a nod. Isabella then escorted him to a nearby park, where he was able to find Jehtro sitting on a bench.

"Mr. Aqualung? Is there something you need to tell me?" he asked.

Her father nodded his head to Rupert. This time Isabella didn't leave her father's side. This time she listened to what their conversation was going to be.

Rupert wondered if the discussion was on a serious subject, or perhaps a more lighthearted one.

"Rupert, I'm afraid I have bad news. The person who is after you found me and told me to give you a message."

"What do you mean...?" Rupert asked. He wondered as to what happened, since he was clearly concerned.

"He showed up telling you he takes no satisfaction with your upcoming battle, but his battle against the Heinkel family has him facing all the members including you."

"That Hades guy...I know deep down inside that I will do what it takes to take him out!" Rupert said.

"But for now, he has a few goons looking to track you down." Aqualung replied.

"Goons? This guy is going from taking revenge to putting a whole hit on me."

"Then I've got to protect you at all costs!" Rupert exclaimed.

"And you should!" Jethro replied with a nod.

Isabella kept looking at Rupert with that face showing concern for him. She didn't know what kind of fight they would have.

"Rupert...is there anyone after my dad?" Isabella asked.

Rupert pondered over this, and said to Jethro, "Isabella and I are wondering as to who wants you dead."

"Nay, do not pursue this man. It is Hades who wants you dead but you have no right to ask if you can go after him. It's the calamity of the unknown assailant, a man you can not touch."

"Sounds dangerous...but I'll do my best to avoid this man and focus solely on Hades." Rupert replied.

"Very good." Jehtro replied.

"Perhaps you can ask the townspeople to see if there are any clues as to where Hades is." Isabella told Rupert.

"Isabella...your a genius. I'm going to find Lydia and Joe and see if they know anyone."

Isabella felt a little surprised Rupert was doing this mission with a girl.

"Really? Thanks!" she replied with a smile.

"Though there's one thing I must ask: do you have a Stand of your own?" Rupert asked her.

Isabella closed her eyes and breathed from her nose. A visage appeared in a glowing white image until a lady with big arms wearing a business suit and glasses appeared. She was red skinned, green eyed, and wearing shoes with two sharp claws poking out of them.

Rupert's jaw dropped, amazed by the appearance of Isabella's Stand.

"Who are you?" he asked, still bewildered.

"My name is Denobo. I am the Stand of Isabella and am astute in order of the law."

"I have a stand named Nickelback; he's getting used to his abilities, and I'm confident he'll have you as an ally Stand." Rupert replied.

"That is good; thank you." Denobo said.

Rupert was having actual conversations with a Stand controlled by a college classmate of his.

"I can't help but be surprised, Isabella. I'm seriously talking to a Stand?" Rupert asked.

"Yes; there are certain Stands that have the ability to speak, you know." Isabella replied.

Rupert knew his father's Stand never had the ability to speak, but Nickelback talked to him all the time unless Rupert needed to shut off their communications.

"That's...that's outstanding, Isabella!" Rupert exclaimed in amazement.

"Thanks." Isabella replied with a smile.

"Now...shall we get going and find Mr. Joe and Lydia?" Rupert asked.

"Of course." she replied.

"Good luck out there, kid; and stay safe." Jethro told Rupert, causing him to nod his head in agreement.

Meanwhile, Hades was showing a boy an important lesson. This boy was very poor and covered in soot. He was pretty much the Oliver Twist of this town but with a nefarious and eccentric man looking out for him.

"The best way to clean things is to put one thing on top of the other so when it's clean you can move on to the next thing. Remember that for cleaning cups or boxes. As for floors, keep in mind that your sanitizing so it's clean enough to eat off of."

Hades would tell the boy more if it wasn't for an idiot about to make a bad move with a car, a collision. Hades Stand powers activated...after three versions of his Stand appeared giving him an option to chose from. He pumped his fist like pulling the chain of a lawnmower as giant nails extended out of the ground.

As soon as the light turned green, the idiot had two nails piercing through his car.

"Huh? What the hell?!" he asked. The front and back of his car now had the nails pierced through, and he was unable to move the vehicle.

The Stand in question was known as Seether.

It was once considered a weak Stand until Hades unlocked its true powers. No Stand though was worthless yet it grew that only feared Stand users stood a chance against him.

"Um...mister?" the boy asked. "What else were you going to teach me?"

Hades watched as the idiot stormed out of his car, walking by foot, before he turned his attention to the soot-covered youth. "Oh, yes. Where was I?" he said with a brief chuckle.

At the same time far away, Rupert, Joe, Lydia, and Isabella were walking on the street in the direction towards Hades street he seemed to relish being in.

"My mother was a witness to your father battling Swift Taylor on that train a long time ago; Taylor was an old friend of her's, but she remained neutral concerning her alignment." Lydia said.

"Do you or Mr. Joe know anything about Hades?" Rupert asked.

Both of them nodded their heads. Rupert didn't expect two people he was allying himself with would know more about the person after his life than Rupert knew.

"Hades used to attend my high school, until he got kicked out for his suspicious behavior. I'm not sure what he was up to, but I think it's pretty dangerous." Lydia said.

"Really?" Rupert asked. "How about you, Mr. Joe?" he told Billie.

"I once saw him do this thing where he pumps his arms and trees started emerging out of the ground. That was the most bizarre thing I've ever seen. He didn't do it to hurt someone and the trees went away in just a few hours between me seeing it and that police officer I found to get to the spot."


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you CuddlyChristina for helping me write this chapter and thank you readers for being patient for this chapter.**

XXX

"I see...it seems he and his stand can control trees or something like that." Rupert said, cupping his chin as he pondered.

"Probably...but we'll never know 'til we find him." Isabella added.

Rupert had one idea on how he was going to find Hades and end this not because he wanted revenge for what he did to his father. He didn't give him much thought since no attack was made against Rupert.

"It looks like you got something on your mind. What is it?" Lydia asked.

"Now that you ask it seems more obvious I'm thinking of what good memories I have left." Rupert sounded stupid so he explained himself. "I'm thinking about how nefarious Hades can be."

"Do you think he may have some henchmen around here?" Isabella asked.

"He might...but we'll never know." Joe replied.

Rupert looked around seeing signs of many people who could turn out to be Stand users. Their normal people with the ability to do the impossible.

He eventually saw a guy in blue clothes standing on the roof of an unnamed building, apparently watching him. Out of curiosity, Rupert decided to enter the building, until he reached the rooftop.

"Excuse me, but...who are you?" he asked the man in blue.

"My name is Limson and I've been asked to beat you until you cry with my Stand."

Limson immediately summoned his Stand, named Daft Punk. It had a blue, humanoid-like figure.

Rupert summoned his Stand Nickelback. Rupert wasn't sure how to get the advantage because usually his father started the scurry and he would jump in to help.

Nickleback and Daft Punk circled each other, before laser-like projectiles emerged from Daft Punk's fingertips. Nickleback narrowly avoided the projectiles as quickly as 'he' could.

Rupert kicked and punched the air. This action controlled Nickelback to move swiftly towards Daft Punk. Nickelback was able to successfully attack him, his limbs giving Daft Punk some good damage. When Daft Punk felt the damage so did Limson. He was like an animal that was relying on its survival instincts after being wounded.

With a few swipes of his hands, Limson watched as Daft Punk brought in more laser projectiles from its fingertips. This time, some of them were able to hit Nickelback.

When his Stand was hit it felt like a knife cut through his leg like it was melting butter. Rupert took a deep breath, winced a little because he couldn't just stand up right after that, and commanded Nickelback to break Daft Punk's right leg.

As Daft Punk felt the bones in his leg snap, so did Limson's.

"Fuck!" Limson exclaimed as he clutched at his leg, sporting a very noticeable grimace.

Rupert stood with his hand out like a giant showing how much taller he was. Nickelback being a Stand had the same stance over Limson. Thanks to Rupert's hand movements, Nickelback punched Daft Punk in the torso several times. This caused Limson to feel the same damage as his Stand, and both he and Daft Punk hit the ground.

Rupert didn't inflict anymore pain because he was not a barbarian. He would wait until Limson could raise his chest again and then he would interrogate him.

Limson finally got up to his feet, albeit sitting up, and Rupert asked, "Do you know a man named Hades?"

"I do know Hades. With all my heart he was the reason you and I are fighting. Not his fault, he was nice to everyone including an angel with no lips." Limson went to explaining things to Rupert to crying a little.

"I wanted to avenge my little brother's death, but I got more than I bargained for when he demanded I track down and kill those related to the Heinkel family...I just don't know what to do!" he added.

"Listen, you can join me as a new ally...though I recommend you heal your leg first; I'm sorry if I broke any bones." Rupert reassured him.

This caused Limson to look up and let out a weak smile. "Thank you..."

Rupert believed he needed to see a nurse for that leg and he obliged his needs by helping him move outside where an ambulance was waiting for them. Limson pat Rupert on the back before deliberately falling on a stretcher to be driven to the hospital.

"I can tell that was the right thing to do." Lydia told him.

"Thanks." Rupert replied with a nod.

Rupert also felt he was doing the right thing letting that man live to join them in their fight.

"So...where, to?" Isabella asked. "Are there any more accomplices? Or is that it?"

"I don't know where to next nor did I pick that location," Rupert said which sounded cute to Isabella. "All I know is Hades is someone who can coerce people like Limson."

Eventually, the group pressed on. As night arrived, they were about to head home when they came across a woman at a dance club.

Good thing Rupert's friend wasn't with them. He would drag them in there to see the girls dance, but Rupert used his Stand on the window. If she or anyone else was a Stand user they would see Nickelback.

He eventually identified the woman as a Stand user, as something invisible was accompanying her. The woman's name, on the other hand, was Bowie.

Rupert waited until he saw him and Nickelback. She moved and so did Rupert as in he walked away from the dance club and she left to follow him.

"Stop right where you are!" She shouted.

Rupert turned around and asked, "So I see you're not like Limson, right? In other words, you don't have good intentions but ended up trusting Hades anyway?"

"Absolutely not; I'm just some rich girl who wants all the fame in the world, so I met Hades, in order to gain some notoriety." Bowie replied.

"You must love the country we live in because fame is what everyone thinks makes them important. And really, a dance club?"

"I just wanted to party, because that's what I love to do besides just preening and obsessing over my looks." Bowie replied.

Before long, her Stand, Little Monster, emerged.

Rupert didn't want to resort to violence so quick and he certainly couldn't hit a girl. He was backing up away from her.

"I'm sure you don't really need Hades to tell you how you look."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this." Lydia reassured Rupert.

"Oh, you will? Thanks." he replied with a small smile.

Almost immediately, Lydia's shoes - her Stand, Smashing Pumpkins - came to life as she was willing to take on Bowie.

Bowie's Stand had the power to turn people into one kind of minion that would follow her command. She was going to use it on the girls wearing dresses and the small minded males to attack Lydia.

Little Monster had successfully tampered the minds of two of these people; one man and one woman. Lydia got into her stance, ready to talk some sense into the new minions.

She didn't get to say a word when a minion almost punched her. Her Smashing Pumpkin Stand deflected the punch with a roundhouse kick because Lydia used it.

"The more you follow her the more she draws out her Stand power." Lydia warned.

Too late. Their eyes started to oscillate with a blood craving.

The male minion attacked Lydia by slashing her left arm with a knife, attempting to feast on her blood. However, Isabella made the save by kneeing him in the stomach.

Another male minion tried to attack with a knife. Rupert managed to slug the minion in the face using NickelBack's strong arm. Rupert couldn't hit girls but he sure could hit males attacking his friend.

Denebo assisted Isabella in helping Lydia attack the female minion, with Lydia's feet giving her enemy crushing damage.

Bowie took matters in her own hand using Little Monster to attack Lydia the same way seels attack penguins.

Its teeth sunk into Lydia's right leg, causing her to grit her teeth in pain. Of course, Nickelback made the save by punching Little Monster a few times, making it hit the ground.

"Are you okay?!" Rupert asked.

"I'm...I'm fine, but my leg is almost close to bleeding. I hope I can still fight back, right?" Lydia replied.

It was hard for Rupert to say. He knew she was tough but fighting with an injury was very hard. You have to worry about not causing the energy to snap in pain while fighting for your life.

"Perhaps...I can take over?" Isabella asked.

"Are you crazy? You never even taken up hand-to-hand combat!" Lydia exclaimed.

Unbeknownst to her, however, Isabella was a decent fighter, skilled in karate.

It was Bowie who could learn a thing or two about fighting. Being a good dancer and controlling people wouldn't help her against a Stand user.

With Denebo backing her up, Isabella threw a few punches at Bowie, hitting her in the face and torso. She then followed it up with a swift kick to the side, before uppercutting her.

Isabella couldn't believe how easy it was to punch Bowie that much. Sure enough, Bowie was now pleading with Isabella to accept her surrender.


	16. Chapter 16

**Getting to send this chapter CuddlyChristina and I wrote on the next day is like a dream.  
**

XXX

"Listen...I'll try to change my ways! Please let me go!" Bowie exclaimed.

"Is that so? That's fine, as long as you make good on your promise." Isabella replied.

"Of course I will!" Bowie said.

And with that, she fled out of humiliation. "If she weren't so vain, she could've been an asset to our group." Rupert told Isabella.

"Maybe. But the last thing I want is an ally who controls people against their will."

"We all can agree on that." Lydia said with a nod.

Rupert then discovered it was nearly late at night, and reminded Isabella and the others to rendezvous with him tomorrow, which they agreed on.

Rupert walked back to his home where of course no one else was home. His roommates must have been partying or spending their late night doing a last minute study session.

Deciding to do most of his homework, he eventually went to bed and fell asleep.

The next day, he awoke and wondered if today was another day at college. If not, he would meet up with his friends. Turns out it was that time his teachers had a lot of things for him to learn.

"Are you sure? I've a schedule of my own, you know." Rupert asked.

"Yes; after all, you're doing quite well on your studies so far. You may not be a straight-A student, but you are quite smart." Wang Chung replied.

Rupert appreciated the compliment but he wasn't sure what was more important, school or surviving an enemy sending random people to attack him.

"Listen...I'd hate to say this, but...there's a man named Hades, and he's after me. He wants to destroy the Heinkel bloodline."

"A man named after the Greek god of the underworld is after you?" Wang asked.

"Yes, and I was wondering if I can skip a few days or so." Rupert replied.

"Hmm...well, if you are so inclined in carrying out your plans, then I will allow you absence from college." Wang said.

"Thank you." Rupert said with a smile.

Rupert made his absence from college clear by staying at Joe's place until Hades was defeated. When time came that Hades decided to search and destroy Rupert, he wanted to have a friend help him instead of dealing with him alone.

"So, how's Limson?" Rupert asked.

"So far, he's doing fine. Hopefully, if he ever fully recovers, he might tag along with us." Joe replied.

Rupert wondered what help a person who could shot lasers would do for the group. He soon realized that every new Stand meant a new opportunity to find out what Hades weakness was.

"Sounds good to me, hopefully." Rupert replied.

"Right on, now let's get moving!" Lydia added.

Jan 18Rupert and Lydia headed to where their heard a rumour Hades next acolyte was staying.

Jan 18"Just what's going on?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know, but we'll have to listen in on this fellow." Rupert replied. "Where is this accomplice located at?" he asked the middle-aged bartender.

Jan 18"I remember someone calling himself Hades telling a tight lipped gentleman to hide in a pet shop with an underground gambling ring until he came to get him."

Jan 18"Right on. I'll find the location; thanks for the tip." Rupert replied.

"By the way, aren't you too young to drink?" the bartender asked.

"Actually, we didn't come here to drink, we just wanted to find out about that guy we were talking about." Rupert said.

He and Lydia then exited the bar, and traveled to the pet shop the bartender brought up. A female worker noticed them, and walked over to them with a smile.

"Welcome!" she exclaimed.

Rupert wanted to be nice to her but he kept in mind she might be involved in the underground gambling ring they were running.

"I would like to purchase a bunny that can take me to a seat where they play Twenty-One."

"Of course, let me find one for you." she replied, going to find a small white bunny rabbit in its habitat.

Lydia whispered, "Hey, Rupert, are you sure he's here somewhere?"

"Chances are he's left. I'm just hoping that my message is telling her I want to go downstairs and play Poker and maybe spot him."

She completely misinterpreted his message as she walked back carrying a white bunny.

"Here you are." she said with a smile.

"Uh..." Rupert trailed off, before he and Lydia made a beeline downstairs, with the shopgirl having no idea what they did.

Rupert kicked the door open with his foot while his Stand was activated.

"Hey! Who the hell is there?!" the gentleman asked

Rupert looked closely at the ring. Sometimes a Stand was hard to find but their users are overcocky with that power. There were three gentleman in the ring, but only one was playing with his chips like they were never going to be taken from him.

That same gentleman, Parsons, stood up and asked again, "Hello?!"

"Are you looking for me? Rupert Heinkel?" Rupert asked.

"Oh, yeah, that dumb kid whose daddy is a real hero to many people." Parsons replied sarcastically. "What do you want from me?" he added.

"I want you to stop following Hades. You can stay here, but just know you and I don't have to fight."

He had a snide look on his face. He wanted to fight.

Parsons smirked, before he whipped out a tommy gun, which happens to be a Stand by the name of 38 Special.

"A gun Stand?! That's crazy!" Lydia exclaimed, her mouth gaped in amazement.

Rupert acted grabbing Lydia's hand and jumping with her before he fired from his Stand. This shot changed the color of the desk they hide behind. This could be how he managed to win all his card games, cheating.

"Huh...how interesting..." Lydia said. "Is that your Stand's power?" Rupert asked.

"Pretty much." Parsons replied.

"Well as interested as we are with it, we are going to flank you on both sides before you can shoot through this hideout of ours." Rupert said.

Lydia used her Stand power to try helping Rupert get Parsons.

Smashing Pumpkins took control of her shoes, and Lydia provided a good beating for Parsons. She began with a flurry of punches, followed by a roundhouse kick, which nearly knocked him against the wall.

"Your shoes...are they possessed?" he asked.

"Hell no!" she replied with a small grin.

He managed to shoot his gun on the floor and fell through the floor. His shooting seemed to paint objects to act like they weren't there. Then, he jumped right up with his gun against the back of Lydia's head.

Lydia gasped, and narrowly dodged the incoming bullet. Rupert chose to counterattack, bringing in Nickelback to beat Parsons up a bit.

Parsons was hit twice, one in the face and the other in the chest, but he was close to shooting Rupert's hands before he could hit him a third time.

Nickelback then slugged Parsons in the stomach, and Parsons himself shot at the wall, causing to change color. Lydia also dealt with his cronies as well, her kicks giving them deadly hit after hit.

Parsons underestimated Rupert when Hades told him about him, he thought it was just a measly brat who could never stand up to the power of his Stand 38 Special. Now he was wrong. He did though have an ace in the hole.

Aiming the gun Stand at Rupert, Parsons opened fire, and the bullet nearly hit Rupert on one of his shoulders. At the same time, however, Rupert's jacket started to change color thanks to the bullet.

Parson groused at how he missed Rupert's skin. "If only I got a part of your body, then the colour of you would not return and eventually you would cease to exist."

Parsons attempted to shoot him again, but Nickelback fought back by punching it out of his hands. The gentleman attempted to pick it up, but Nickelback picked it up, and shot at him...right in the forehead.

Parsons realized that he would eat those words...his last words...as the pigments of his entirety began to darken and he found himself disappearing.

The two cronies got on their knees and put their hands up, anxiously awaiting the police to arrive as they had given up on attacking Rupert and Lydia.

"What about you, children? Do you give up or do you keep fighting?" Parson asked drunk with power.

"Its us that are waiting for you to give up." Lydia said kicking her feet while Smashing Pumpkin was behind her.

"If Parsons is dead, that mean's we've given up!" One of them replied.

"Just arrest us, man!" the other added.

"But neither of us are police...no matter, we'll go upstairs and remind the girl." Rupert said.

Both he and Lydia would reach upstairs to confront the shopkeeper, and warned her that an underground ring was present downstairs. The shopkeeper was shocked, and went to call the police.

Parson had one last good laugh before he shot the wall behind him and jumped out of the building. Rupert and Lydia had to leave before the police showed up. The problem was, they were being chased by the cronies.

Even worse, the police was confused for two reasons: one was that the colorless Parsons was almost close to being invisible, while the other was that the two cronies were after Rupert and Lydia.

"Hah! You think we were wanting to give up? Hell no!" one of the cronies exclaimed.

The police had a few words they wanted to the cronies.

While the police were distracted by the cronies, Rupert and Lydia made their escape.

"That was a close one..." Lydia told him.

"Yeah, and here's to hoping Parsons and his henchmen are arrested." Rupert added with a smile.

Rupert and Lydia went to their hideout where Isabella and Joe were having plates of sphagetti.s

"Hey, you came in at the right time! We were just about to have some food together!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Oh, really? I wonder what prompted this to happen?" A noticeably curious Rupert asked.

Isabella just pushed the bowl of sphagetti to Rupert and joyously started chewing on the food. Rupert was compelled to eat with her.

As he sat next to her, they, along with Joe and Lydia began to eat spaghetti together.

"So, how did things go?" Joe asked.

"We were able to track down a man named Parsons; he had a tommy gun which happened to be a Stand in disguise named .38 Special." Rupert replied.


	17. Chapter 17

**I finally have managed to finish this chapter CuddlyChristina and I wrote. We also almost finished the arc with Rupert.**

XXX

"A person with a gun as a Stand. Who knew he would get to try something that will be confiscated if police find him." Joe said.

"If they ever got their hands on it, they'd be pretty surprised." Isabella added.

"The bullets can hit a certain object and make it change color, just like my jacket." Rupert said.

Isabella and Joe stopped eating their dinner to lean closer towards Rupert's jacket and see the color pigmentation.

It was now dark blue, and Isabella's jaw dropped. "Wow...that's crazy! But...I actually like how it looks." she said.

"Really?" Rupert asked. "Gee, thanks..." he replied, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

Lydia concealed how seeing those two chummy disgusts her by chewing on her sphagetti. When she was done, Smashing Pumpkins arm extended, twirled sphagetti in her fork, and put the fork back in her users mouth.

Lydia gasped and ended up eating the food before her, amazed at how good it tasted. After eating and swallowing it down, she asked, "Did you make this?"

"Well, yes, I did." Isabella replied with a smile.

"'Cause this is pretty good, in my opinion." Lydia said, nodding in agreement.

"And she did it all by herself." Joe said. "Believe it or not, I was trying to keep in shape by running around the area."

Rupert and the others were amazed. "Well, I usually make sure I keep myself in shape, too." he replied.

"I do gymnastics most of the time." Isabella added.

"It's not a competition you two." Lydia said to her friends. "I've been training my whole life for my mother. That's how I can say you don't measure up to my workout."

"Are you saying you're some kind of martial artist or something?" Rupert asked.

"Pretty much." Lydia replied with a smile.

She and Rupert spent the next five minutes cleaning up the kitchen with Lydia still smiling.

"Thanks for letting us have some grub together, guys." she told them.

"No problem!" Isabella replied with a smile.

Rupert was happy the two girls were getting along with one another. Maybe they could do better than Rupert and his college friend, but fighting together was a different story.

"You got any other friends besides just Isabella?" Lydia asked.

"I have a male friend named Willy; he's a really carefree sort of guy, always boisterous but friendly to anyone he trusts." Rupert replied.

"I wonder if he ever has a Stand of own..." Isabella pondered.

"No. His personality is something that doesn't seem like it would need the help of a Stand. He just uses his mouth to get people in his zone."

"I see that..." Lydia replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm...I wonder what time it is. If it's much later than we imagined, then we better rest up." Isabella said as she looked at Joe's watch.

"Yeah. Good thing the rooms in this apartment were prepared for all of us to have a good nights sleep." Joe said.

"Good." Rupert said with a nod.

The group then rested up for the night, until morning. Upon waking up, they started to make their plans.

"I think the first thing we need to do is find Parson." Rupert suggested.

The group then headed out to find Parsons, and to their surprise, he was incarcerated at a local police station. When they found him in his holding cell, he was smoking a cigarette until he noticed them.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Any reasons why you trusted Hades?" Rupert asked.

"Funny you asked; my dad and his dad were old buddies. So it came off as no surprise when Hades allowed me to be one of his henchmen." Parsons replied.

"Well if you get out I doubt Hades is going to let you back in as one of his henchman." Lydia said with anger towards Parson for yesterday.

"You serious?! Jerk Cock, all of this for nothing I guess!" Parsons sat back and crossed his arms, a noticeable look of anger on his face.

"That means you're at a crossroads: either you try and redeem yourself on your own, or you can join up with us." Rupert told him, causing Lydia to gasp in surprise.

"Well I guess I can help you guys. The more Stand powers for you the more I have a chance of getting something I want."

"Very well, you've got yourself a deal." Rupert replied.

Parsons grinned, before asking, "So can you guys bail me out or something?"

Joe raised his hand in the air. All he had to do was leave the room and returned with a police officer holding the keys to Parsons cells. He put the keys in and turned the tumbler opening the door.

"Thanks!" Parsons said with a grin as he exited the cell.

"Say, after we're through with Hades, you can probably stop running underground rings and pursue something better." Joe replied.

"Maybe." was Parsons's response.

Parson loved playing in underground rings, it wasn't Hades fault he felt this way. He loved how easy it was to win because he had a way of cheating no one would believe even if they caught him redhanded.

"But at least I'm on your side." he said with a smirk.

Rupert, along with his allies, including Parsons exited the police station, hoping to find out if Hades had any acolytes left. Rupert hoped Parsons was the last of them all.

Why couldn't he ask Parson though. It hit him like a bee sting. He had a guy from Hades side, he must know how many acolytes he had.

"Uh...Parsons?" Rupert asked. "Are they any other acolytes of Hades's? Besides Bowie?"

"Well, there's a man named Reginald Brownstone." Parsons replied.

"Who's he?" Rupert asked him.

"He's a nice guy. He joined Hades because his son was kidnapped and Hades saved him. His Stand gives him a power that makes you feel like your trapped in a forest fire, but you feel like your crawling out of a centipedes body."

Rupert was a bit disgusted by the centipede statement, before Parsons added, "The Stand's name in question is named Firefly."

"I see...I don't understand why a nice man like Brownstone would trust Hades." Lydia replied.

The group haven't even met Hades so they were assuming he had some strings on these people.

The group began their search for Brownstone, asking anyone for clues regarding as to where he was. Eventually, they found themselves at the very same bar that Rupert got information regarding Parsons from the bartender.

Rupert asked a fellow patron, "Excuse me, but do you know someone named Reginald Brownstone? If so, where is he?"

"I know Reginald," the bartender said to Rupert. "I believe he said something about going back to school to meet someone his friend Hades wants to meet."

"Really? Then we mustn't really make any haste!" Joe replied. Rupert and the others agreed.

The quintet traveled to the school the bartender mentioned, hoping to find Brownstone there.

Rupert knew the school better than anyone else. Isabella sure also lived there and studied there, but Rupert liked to explore his home since he got back from fighting Swift Taylor with his father a long time ago.

"This place sure looks familiar." Isabella said.

"Tell me about it," Lydia added with a hint of humor. "Now where's this Brownstone fellow?" Rupert pondered as they began to investigate the school.

Rupert knew the best way to draw someone out was to make everyone else leave. Or he could try campus since he was looking for him.

Making sure he wouldn't get caught, Rupert snuck into the P/A (public announcement) room. Luckily for him, no one was there, and he proceeded to clear his throat before speaking.

"Attention all students and teachers, please exit the school, as we have an intruder equipped with a bomb. Do not worry, we'll be able to apprehend this man, then you can return to the school."

Rupert was sweating from his head thinking his lie was found out and any moment security would come to apprehend him. The worse thing that could happen was the Stand user found him and nearly killed him.

He quickly snuck, hoping he wasn't caught, and as he returned to Isabella and the others, he hoped Brownstone was provoked. Indeed, Brownstone had approached them, causing them to notice.

"What's going on? Who said there was someone coming into the school with a bomb?" he asked.

"Actually, there is no bomb. I've been looking all over for you." Rupert replied.

Brownstone didn't respond, he immediately summoned his Stand to do battle with Rupert. Rupert summoned his Stand Nickelback to do battle with him. Brownstone attacked though with an element over his Stand's fists.

Firefly's fists glowed with a red fiery aura, and before Nickelback knew it, he received a few flaming jabs to the head. Luckily Nickelback fought back with a few punches of his own, mostly landing on its head and torso.

Rupert and Brownstone could feel their chests being hit really hard from the fists of nothing becoming something, a Stand.

Brownstone clutched his chest, and had more flames emerge from Firefly's hands, causing Rupert to be surrounded in a circle of fire.

Nonetheless, Rupert had Nickelback lunge at Firefly, giving it a kick to head.

Nickelback was a very strong fighter, but Firefly acted like that kick in the head was as scathing as being coughed on. Rupert looked over at his allies, hoping one of them would bring their game to the fight.

Isabella joined the fight with her stand Deona. Deona started by using Firefly's distraction to attack.

Deona pulled out a rapier, and sliced through the flame circle to rescue Rupert. Isabella then watched as Deona used her weapon to slash at Firefly, providing good damage.

This time the Stand Firefly created two balls of fire in its hands instead of just one ball.

Nickelback and Deona narrowly dodged the incoming fireballs, and both Stands would double team together. As Firefly was soundly defeated by the two ally Stands, Brownstone stood there, his mouth slightly open in surprise.

Rupert looked down on Firefly knowing it was time he answered him some information. Firefly intentionally avoided eye contact so he wouldn't have to deal with the likes of Rupert. Although, he was losing to Rupert's Stand.

"I was gonna visit someone that Hades wanted to meet up with. But chances are, he's probably with everyone else outside." Brownstone replied.

Rupert muttered an 'oops' under his breath, before asking, "Do you really trust Hades? After he rescued your son?"

Brownstone nodded his head. "He's a good man. He doesn't always think straight but he has other people's best interests at heart."

"But do you know he's after me? As well as the Heinkel family? In other words, he wants me dead." Rupert asked.

This immediately caused Brownstone to blink, even more bewildered than before. "I...I don't know what to say..."

"Don't say anything. Right now try to imagine yourself in my shoes being attacked by a deranged person who acts like a good guy."

Brownstone closed his eyes and imagined himself in Rupert's place, being attacked by Hades. He was about to get killed when he opened his eyes and began to panic.

"Oh god..." he muttered, eyes widening in fear. "Why...have I gone mad?" he asked. "I should've known better than to trust a maniac!" he added.

Rupert tried soothing down the distraught Brownstone with some words of his own. "You didn't know who he was, but you trusted him. I would be just like you if someone as nice as he claims to be talked to me and asked me to help him."

"Really?" Brownstone looked up and asked. "That would be simply wonderful..." he replied, a relieved smile appearing on his face.

After taking a deep breath, he added, "I've realized that I'm starting to trust you, young man. Though I just want you and your friends to be extremely cautious if you ever find Hades."

Rupert understood and nodded his head. Hades had a lot of powerful acolytes but now he was completely by himself against them.

With the exception of Bowie, who had begun to change her ways (and considering the possibility of making Little Monster forever dormant), all of Hades's acolytes had become unexpected allies to Rupert and his friends.

Hades was losing this fight. His own army was turning again him making him the biggest loser of this battle. Rupert only could tell what kind of anxiety he must be feeling.

The next day, Rupert searched high and low for Hades. On that same day, Limson demanded he rendezvous with Rupert and his allies, and Parsons and Brownstone vowed to show up at his side as well.

It was six against Hades. There was no way he stood a chance against them now.

They eventually found him outside his house, and he was just lounging at the backyard, until he noticed Rupert. "There you are...I've been wondering as to what you were up to...getting my men to betray me and work for you?" Hades asked as he stood up, facing them.

Rupert activated his Stand Nickelback. He had a fierce look in his eyes glimpsing into Hades.

"You have nowhere left to run."

"Oh, do I?" Hades asked.

It wasn't long before he unveiled Seether, right before Rupert's eyes.

Rupert was aware this Stand had some amazing and hard to fathom powers surrounding it. He would proceed with caution.

Seether unleashed a torrent of needles as his first attack, which Rupert narrowly dodged, but with some of the needles piercing through his left bicep. Clutching at the area, he had Nickelback throw some punches on Seether.

Seether was able to dodge a few of the punches even with the accuracy and courage that Nickelback was known for. He then used a screw in his fingers to jab into Nickelback.

Nickelback was hit in the lower chest area, causing Rupert to grit his teeth in pain. He hoped he had backup ready for him, whether it was Smashing Pumpkins, Daft Punk, Deona or Firefly.

Turns out his backup was Smashing Pumpkins. Lydia was trained all her life for a challenge and she would do her best to defeat Hades.

As she activated her Stand's power, she began attacking Seether with her kicks. They provided fair damage, and that caused Hades to ask, "A girl? With shoes as a Stand? Tell me I'm not joking."

"Not only am I not a joke...I'm the one who is going to kick your face through your house to pay you back for all those servants you sent to attack me."

"And let's not forget Rupert, Joe, and even me." Isabella added.

Hades snarled, before Seether's fingers emitted another screw, attempting to hit Lydia in either of her legs, but she sidestepped quickly. She would reach Hades from behind, using her Stand to deliver a blow to his back.

Suddenly, she hit his foot instead of his head. She was then launched back by a punch from Seether. She could tell falling back Hades used nails to make himself rise higher.

As he hovered above in the sky, Hades looked over at Lydia and the others. "Are you afraid of flying?" he taunted Rupert.

Rupert couldn't reach him at the height he could move his legs. Which was good since Hades had a few things he kept in his chest he wanted to lay on Rupert.

"I'm your uncle, Rupert. Years ago your father saved my wife and her sister soon to be your mother from those bandits. She moved a few years after Simon and Stephanie were married. I found her the same way a hero saves a damsel in distress, getting my butt kicked but looking cool because I was showing her chivalry to a fiendish man."

"You're...you're my uncle?" Rupert asked, before he became a little dismayed. "I don't understand...you're my enemy!" he exclaimed.

"Yes. I was living a happy life before you Heinkel's ruined my wife's sanity. If it weren't for you she would be here now and not gallivanting far away from me."

Rupert was so shocked by such revelations, that he was rendered speechless. He was simply torn between slaying Hades and letting him go.

This wasn't the same thoughts for his friends. Joe used his Stand to attack Seether during all this commotion.

Joe's Stand was named Painkiller, and its arms often mutated into circle-shaped blades, almost like an electric saw.

It was metal against metal with Seether and Painkiller ducking it out with their tools.

Seether summoned a series of needles, with Painkiller's arms often slicing through most, if not all of them. However, one needle hit Painkiller in the shoulder, but its blade arms had successfully delivered a few slashes to Seether.

The pain Painkiller felt was also inflicted on Joe since they shared the same sensations as one another. Joe felt like he could die but also felt the rush of the battle.

"Give it up already, old man!" Hades taunted.

"Hell no...Rupert and I aren't here to lose to you!" Joe replied.

Hades let out a cocky laugh when Joe used his Stand to try hitting his blind spot. He used the wrong move in the wrong direction.

That was enough for Seether to summon a pile of needles straight into Painkiller, causing Joe to gasp as he his Stand's pain. He hit the ground, as did Painkiller.

Rupert was panicking that attack made by his uncle could have killed his only male friend Joe.

"Don't worry, we'll make the save!" Limson exclaimed. He and Daft Punk were ready to attack, as was Parsons and 38 Special, and Brownstone and Firefly.

Hades looked at the traitors manifest their Stand's to harm him. With Seether on Limson's side, he wasn't afraid of any of them because he only needed a few hits to beat them.

Daft Punk's fingers emitted an array of colorful but deadly lasers, some of which were able to hit Seether. Hades felt the lasers course through his body as well, before he taunted them, "You buffoons should've known better than to betray me."

"So now you think of us as only buffoons, eh, Hades?" Limson said cockily preparing to use Daft Punk's laser fingers again.

Daft Punk opened fire again, but Seether was able to dodge them this time, before Firefly made the save. Flames emerged from hits hands, before he made them into fireballs and threw them at Hades.

Hades was protected by Seether. Everything they thought made them powerful and unique, could be defeated with just one move of Seether.

Brownstone grimaced, and Parsons got his turn, firing 38 Special straight into Seether's head. To his surprise, he saw that Seether's head started to change into a different color.

Parson's was hoping the color of Hades Stand would change to a different color. This game him the chance to finish Seether and most of all Hades.

In fact, Seether went from the default shade of greyish-brown to light blue. Hades's jaw dropped and exclaimed, "I don't believe this!"

Rupert and Isabella, having tended to Joe, knew this was the right opportunity to finally strike back, and Rupert once again brought in Nickelback to finish things up.


	18. Chapter 18

**I was in trouble with my parents for awhile but things sort itself out. I will try to post all the chapters I can that I've been neglecting to send.**

XXX

Hades noticed that Rupert was activating his Stand as he growled like a wolf preparing to fight his nephew.

Nickelback used its fists to give Seether a bit of a beatdown, causing Rupert to exclaim, "Yes!" as he did a quick fistpump.

Hades was now cornered and feeling defeated by his traitorous companions and his nephew.

But Hades refused to die today. He used Seether's powers to make a line of needles shoot upwards from the ground below.

Though Nickelback dodged the incoming attack, the needles pierced into Rupert's left thigh. He grit his teeth in pain, but he finally called out, "Zig Zag!"

True to his word, his Stand delivered the series of invisible slashes that did Swift in a long time ago. Rupert watched with a hint of sadness on his face as he watched Hades DiFranco fall to the ground, as did Seether.

Rupert could kill Hades right here and now after everything he did to try to kill his own nephew.

As reluctant as he was, Rupert had allowed Isabella to summon Denobo. The Stand gave him her rapier, and he took a deep breath, before plunging the blade into his throat.

Hades tried to let out a scream, but he felt his eyes widen as he found himself slowly dying.

Rupert gave the rapier back to Isabella who held his arms very tightly so he could feel how warm she was. It was comforting, but Rupert needed to spend the remaining minutes he had letting out all he knew to Hades.

"Uncle Hades...I'm sorry..." Rupert told him as he sat next to Hades's dying body.

Noticing the honesty in his voice, the older man replied, "I'm sorry, too...I never wanted it to be this way...if someone else was in my shoes, things would've turned out better for both of us to bond more often..."

A trickle of tears were shed from Hades eyes before he diminished into a sad corpse for all the adults to see.

Rupert closed his eyes and a single tear hit Hades's face, before he stood and approached the others. "I'm sure that the ghost that encountered that night is pleased with what I have done." he told him.

Time went by and eventually Rupert graduated from his school. He went home to visit his father who made a full recovery. He was saddened by the news the enemy of the Heinkel's was his brother in law.

"I had no idea he was related to us..." Simon said.

"Me neither, until I finally confronted him." Rupert replied.

"But at least our family is safe from any enemies..." the older man added with a small smile.

"Hopefully." Rupert said.

He then left the house, and found himself encountering Isabella and Willie. "Rupert, you're back!" Willie exclaimed as he hugged his friend.

Rupert patted Willie on the back since he wasn't a very big hug fan.

"So what happened while you were gone?" Willie asked.

"I accompanied Rupert, along with Lydia and Billie Joe, on a quest to take out a man named Hades DiFranco; unbeknownst to Rupert, however, Hades was his uncle, and I am quite Rupert will slowly but surely move on from his death. Some of his acolytes even began their own soul-searching, looking for ways to redeem themselves and forget about Hades." Isabella replied.

Willie was surprised Isabella was explaining everything to him instead of his friend Rupert.

"Really? Did all that really happen?" Willie asked.

"That's right." Rupert replied with a nod.

Willie looked shocked and speechless absorbing all that information, but then he really got excited.

"So you're saying you're a hero?! I wished I were one myself!" Willie exclaimed.

Rupert chuckled, and replied, "Someday, you will..."

Willie gave Rupert a big bear hug. It seemed to be the most prudent thing the young man had for his friend.

Rupert smiled with him, and the trio eventually caught up with Lydia, who had finished school herself. "Hey guys!" she called out to them with a smile.

"Hey, Lydia!" Rupert replied. "Anything on your mind now that we've graduated?" he asked.

Lydia put her fingers on her chin trying to think of something she really wanted to do.

"I've always wanted to take up martial arts..." she replied.

"Really? Martial arts? That's pretty cool!" Willie exclaimed.

"How about you, Willie?" Rupert asked him.

"Well...I could work a few jobs before I get to one I really enjoy." Willie replied.

Rupert knee someday he would have to get a job of his own. It didn't pay him to protect the world from the clutches of a dark force.

"Come to think of it, I might consider working a part-time job of my own; probably a waiter, or a delivery boy..." Rupert pondered to himself.

"Oh, there are tons of job opportunities out there, Rupert; you just gotta find one you enjoy." Isabella replied with a smile.

"Yeah. So, the whole waiter job probably won't be what I'm doing forever, but for now I found a job that had a help wanted sign so maybe I can think of working in that store."

"Really? I wonder which one?" Isabella asked.

"A store clerk? An assistant? I'm on the edge of my seat here!" Lydia exclaimed.

Rupert just smiled. He now had a clear answer on what he wanted to be and wouldn't let his friends tell him it was a bad idea.

When he revealed this to the others, they were amazed. Willie and Lydia's jaws dropped, and Isabella couldn't help but let out a huge smile.

It was good she was smiling because usually she was so serious about the journey and wanted to fight against so many Stand users.

"Then that's the same profession I'll take up with you." she said, before kissing Rupert on the cheek, causing him to blush a bit.

"Well, whaddya know? Looks like Rupert's got himself a girlfriend!" Willie exclaimed with a grin.

Isabella playfully pretended to reach her hands out to grab and choke the silly Willie. Willie just laughed as he mused himself.

The entire group began to laugh together, and were all able to enjoy the rest of the day together in harmony.

Over the years Stephanie and Simon mourned the loss of the sister Stephanie lost and the brother in law she never got to know.

Luckily, they were happy to know that Rupert had begun to develop a budding romance with Isabella. Soon, he found himself proposing to her, and she happily accepted.

The two lovers were wed at a fancy cathedral, with Willie as the best man and Lydia as one of the maids of honor. Life was simply good for Rupert and Isabella Heinkel.

Rupert even got to carry her bridal style into their honeymoon room where they went straight into the making out on their blue covered bed.

Meanwhile, outside was Willie, who was drinking a beer and enjoying himself. A fellow friend of his came over to him and asked, "You think everything is at peace now that Simon got rid of DiFranco?"

"I bet." Willie replied. "Chances are, as the years go by, Simon and Isabella might have their own progeny that will take up after their dad." he added.

The man sat down with Willie. Willie offered him a beer, but the man refused to consume the alcoholic beverage.

"No thanks, man. I don't drink alcohol much." the man replied.

Then, to Willie's surprise, he noticed a woman drinking a martini, and he asked, "Hey, doesn't Rupert know you?"

The woman in question was Bowie, who had since changed her ways, and was just ordering one drink for the night. She had quit her profession as a Stand User, with Little Monster permanently dormant.

Willie got off his ass to try swooning her with his man charms. He walked around her making strange noises from his lips. It was a surprise she was smiling and laughing hearing them.

"Oh, you are one witty man; I gotta say, I'm impressed." Bowie replied, before kissing him on the cheek.

Willie gasped, and grinned before replying, "Thanks...by the way, Rupert's told me that you've definitely changed for the better."

She smiled back, and nodded in agreement.

Willie obviously found his perfect match. They went on dates, asked each other lots of questions, flirted from how intune they were with the others personality, and eventually got married like Rupert and Isabella.

As for Lydia, she had found love of her own, falling in love with a male martial artist.

Rupert and Isabella would soon have their first child, a daughter named Miranda. The young girl, though a bit on the shy side, was also quite brave as her father.

Isabella became more of a role model for their daughter than Rupert could. Rupert was mostly just the one who pushed her on the swings and helped her stand up to bullies.

At the same time, Miranda had begun to develop a Stand, and was quite unaware of this until she grew older, becoming a full-fledged woman along the way.

She studied hard, made a few friends who were both women, and she sometimes practiced sports with her Stand materializing.

Eventually, Miranda's stand, named Pink, finally emerged from dormancy. She moved like a ballet dancer, but was equipped with a gun that can sometimes metamorphose into a sword.

It was a transformation Stand which was useful for close combat.

It was also pink and humanoid in appearance, with its face obscured by a sheer white veil.

Miranda was confident that she would find Pink useful in battle, and revealed to her friends, Sheila and Vita, that she had a Stand that would accompany her as backup in combat.

"You have a Stand? Those strange creatures that serve as underlings or something like that?" Sheila asked.

"Yes, but they're more than underlings, as far as I know." Miranda replied.

Sheila and Vita were developing their own Stands, but the powers of their Stands had yet to be fully recognized. Maybe they just haven't developed enough on who they strived to be.

"Are you ever going to develop Stands of your own?" Miranda asked.

"We will...especially since we've begun to carve out our own ambitions. Sheila wants to become a musician, whereas I want to get a diploma at high school, and maybe a major in Biology at college." Vita replied.

Finding out what helped make Stands out of that was hard for Miranda to fathom.

"Wow...I don't get it...but what sort of Stands do you want?" she asked.

"I want might to be a real badass in battle." Sheila replied.

"I prefer mine to be more intelligent." Vita added.

Miranda knew her Stand was for combat but she couldn't say the same about her two friends.

"Well, I hope your Stands will be pretty decent." she told them.

"We hope so, too." Vita replied.

Miranda waved goodbye before returning the place she wanted to go.

She had to visit a library to work on her homework for today, and eventually, she finished up, until she bumped into a rather suspicious-looking woman.

"Sorry..." she told Miranda.

Miranda was puzzled; clearly she never met this woman before, but it seemed like fate: she could either be a friend or a foe.

Miranda kept her hand on her weapon while slowly her Stand was coming out of being nothing becoming a solid figure.

She engaged in a little target practice, starting with the gun form of Pink's weapon. Miranda, though, wasn't a very good shooter, but hoped that she'd get better with time.

She would practice everyday and get advice from a great marksman if she could.

The marksman in question was named Jeremy.

"So your Stand's ability not only involves transforming, but she's equipped with a gun that can sometimes mutate into a sword?" he asked.

"Yes." Miranda replied, nodding.

"Intriguing..." he said, amazed at her answer.

He creeped her out when he stood in silence with his hand stroking his chin.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Jeremy asked.

"It's...it's nothing. I noticed that were pondering over something." Miranda replied.

Jeremy pondered on whether he was pondering a second ago. It was easy to see he was.

"I had been wondering as to how your Stand seems to be quite unique with a weapon that can change forms at any time." he replied.

"You were?" she asked.

"That is correct." he said with a nod.

She didn't think of it as that unique. Many Stands had different powers.

"I kind of disagree; Stands have different abilities, like piercing needles into their enemies, shoes that provide stunning damage, you know the drill." Miranda said.

"I see..." Jeremy nodded at her explanation.

Miranda felt like a cool teacher telling Jeremy this.

"In fact, I might consider proving my worth when destiny calls; in other words, when evil strikes the city." she added.

"That sounds fantastic; I bet you'll gain a good amount of fame if you become a heroine." Jeremy told her.

Matilda considered being a heroine. Her grandfather, her father, and even her mother were heroes always helping people and fighting other Stand users.

"You're right...I will!" she replied with a smile.

Later that night, as Miranda had prepared for bed, she remembered about bumping into the strange woman at the library. She even began to wonder if the woman could either be trusted or not.

She tried to earn people's trust, but it didn't work for everyone.


	19. Chapter 19

**There are good websites to check out and there are bad, but there is always Maleware in those sites. I wonder if I could make a Stand about that...probably not. Anyways, collaborated effort between CuddlyChristina and I to send you this chapter.**

XXX

It seemed as though that woman could be considered genuinely suspicious, so she had to make the most of everything next time Miranda confronted her.

The next morning, school was over and she was ready to seize the day like she always had done. She wasn't a little young to be doing it, but that didn't make the challenge all the more rewarding.

"Always the confident girl, aren't you?" a voice asked.

Miranda noticed one of her classmates, a girl named Cheryl Crowe, who also happened to be a Stand user, was chewing gum and relaxing at a nearby courtyard. Miranda thought it would be rude to ignore her so she walked up to her. Miranda waved hello and so did Cheryl.

"Do you need something from me?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you're really good at wielding a Stand; seriously, I'd love to be the challenger." Cheryl said with a grin.

Miranda believed she had some skills with a Stand so fighting a Stand user wasn't out of the question.

She then summoned Pink, and as she emerged in the courtyard, it caused most students who were ready to head home or get picked up by their parents to notice. Miranda was even eager to find out what Cheryl's Stand was

She made a pose where her hands looked like they were twirling bells as a blue Stand with violet eyes appeared behind her.

"Hell's Belle, let's do it!" she exclaimed.

"Understood, madame." Hell's Belle replied, her voice possessing a genuine French accent.

Pink didn't have any speaking abilities, but Miranda was still happy to have a resourceful Stand like her. Her Stand materialized to counterattack any move Hell's Belle made.

Pink made the first move, using her sword to give her opponent a few slashes. This also affected Cheryl, as she grit her teeth while feeling the same amount of pain that her Stand felt.

Hell's Belle decided to strike back, possessing what appeared to be bell-shaped grenades in her hands. Miranda didn't have any powers that made her immune to the blasts of grenades. She could though lop through the top with Pink's sword.

Pink's weapon morphed into the sword in question, and began to cut through the grenades as Hell's Belle threw them at her, despite taking a hit or two from them. She then collided with the enemy Stand in a brief scuffle, sword against fists.

In this fight, the sword held the upper advantage against the fists. Pink's slashes nearly cut through Hell's Belle, which surprised Cheryl as she witnessed Miranda's Stand abilities.

'I _don't believe it, is she for real?!'_ she thought to herself.

Apparently, Miranda's abilities were for real and they were really kicking the butt of Cheryl. Despite Hell's Belle's attempt to take down Pink with the grenades, she and Cheryl were overwhelmed by the sheer audacity and confidence Miranda and her Stand inhabited.

"Hot damn, you're too good to be true, are you?" Cheryl asked.

"Yep." was Miranda's brief but honest reply. "Hey, come to think of it, would you like to tag along as an ally?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, definitely. Count me in!" Cheryl replied with a grin.

Miranda and Cheryl shook hands celebrating their new friendship and alliance against anyone who tried using a Stand to hurt people.

Elsewhere, the mysterious woman whom Miranda bumped into at the library, who name was Beruka Solt, had begun to showcase her Stand's abilities.

Her Stand of course looked like a colorful woman with no hair but still had this glow to her that most Stand's don't have.

This Stand, known as Cherub Rock, had the ability to fire rainbow projectiles at her enemy. Beruka smiled as she admired her Stand, confident that she defeat her enemies with such colorful, elegant attacks.

Miranda didn't care how colorful the attacks her opponent made were. She was someone who respected power and bond with Stand.

"That woman...haven't I seen her before?" she asked herself, scratching her head.

"I have no idea who she is, dude." Cheryl replied.

Miranda and Cheryl had to proceed with caution to figure out who this girl was.

"Excuse me, miss..." Miranda said as she slowly approached Beruka.

Beruka gasped and nearly flinched, causing Cherub Rock to dematerialize for now. She wasn't as cheerful as Miranda, and was a bit of a loner. Matilda smiled awkwardly while waving her hand. If only there was a way to tell her she was peaceful.

Beruka, still the shrinking violet she often was, quietly replied, "H-Hello."

"Hey, are you the girl that bumped into me at the library?" Miranda asked.

"I...I think so." Beruka replied.

Miranda smiled and looked like she was trying to not alarm Beruka.

"I'm not mad about it. I was just wondering if it's possible for you to join my team of Stand Users. We can be a vixen group."

"O-Okay." Beruka replied with a nod.

"Cool!" Cheryl exclaimed with a small, confident grin.

They were officially a trio of Stand users who had so much potential.

The next day, there was no school, as it was a Saturday. Miranda invited Cheryl and Beruka to catch up on their studies.

"So do you attend the same high school as us?" Cheryl asked.

"I d-don't think so; I attend a different h-high school, however." Beruka replied.

"I see..." Miranda said with a nod.

"You think there are any threats out to get you or something?" Cheryl asked Miranda.

Miranda couldn't say that for certain. Her father could find any malicious activity from people in an instant.

"I might need to tell my dad about that." Miranda replied, before briefly stopping on her homework to find her father. He was playing with chess outside, and she asked, "Hey, pops, anything suspicious going on?"

Rupert looked at Miranda and then he shook his head of anything wrong happening.

Miranda wondered if it was a 'yes' or a 'no', as she was genuinely curious.

"I do not feel anyone committing any dangers in this town my dear."

"Oh, cool. Thanks!" Miranda said, before giving Rupert a hug, and returning to her room to finish up her homework with Cheryl and Beruka.

"What did he say?" Cheryl asked.

"He said no; in other words, everything's peachy." Miranda replied with a smile.

Beruka nodded her head in agreement, and let out a small smile of her own.

Rupert did though feel something like the sliver of blood down a wolf's tooth.

Was it a sign of fate? The beginning of a new adventure, at least for Miranda and her new friends? Rupert didn't know. He kept silent about it the rest of the night. When Miranda said her goodbyes to Cheryl and Beruka, she spent a good half hour thinking the same thing, before finally getting to sleep for the night.

The next morning, she awoke, and went to get dressed before having breakfast. It was eggs for her. Eggs were the best food to have for breakfast. As Miranda happily ate into her fried eggs, she began to read the newspaper, eager to see if there were any news. She gasped when she found an article that definitely caught her eye.

This article talked about an enter street raised from the ground with a block of ice making a statue on it. After having breakfast, she quickly left to find Cheryl and Beruka to talk to them about the ice-encased street, and convinced them to join her in investigating the location. They had some ideas on how they were going to solve this case.

"You know what they say; ice is weak to fire." Cheryl told them.

"But we d-don't have any f-fire-related attacks, d-do we?" Beruka asked.

Now Cheryl felt very foolish. That didn't change the fact she believed she could help them.

"Oh, geez..." Cheryl muttered as she facepalmed herself.

"I could help out." a voice called out.

Miranda turned to notice that the voice belonged to a young man her age. "My name is Adam Timberlake. If you're looking for that ice creature, I can pitch in and help out." he added.

Adam then summoned a dark red, humanoid Stand, who had a fire-like aura to him. The Stand in question was named Firestarter.

That was too lucky for Miranda. If she was going to stop an ice Stand user she needed a fire Stand user.

"What a coincidence! What made you go after it?" Miranda asked.

"Its user and I don't get along much, even after we got Stands of our own. We're always at each others's throats, and it looks like this is our breaking point." Adam replied.

Miranda liked the way Adam explained this predicament. She could really use his help and in order to do that...she needed to keep him on the breaking point.

"Then come along with us; we could use a much-needed ally." she told him.

"No problem." he replied, nodding.

The quartet would finally reach their destination, with the girls in awe of the street shrouded in ice. However, their awe would be short-lived, as they were focused on locating the Stand user.

Little did they know, the Stand user knew about their coming and was making procedures to attack them with frosting ice.

This Stand user, a man in blue, commanded a bright blue humanoid to bring down a series of ice arrows at the group. Miranda narrowly evaded them along with her friends, until they noticed the Stand user standing on top of a iced building.

The moment they saw him, Adam used his Stand to launch a fireball at the ice Stand user.

The man hit the ground, and was able to get up. He was known as Pietro von Rammstein, and the name of his stand was Snow White.

Pietro was his own man with his own reason for attacking this street. Most of his reasons stemmed from his father.

"Who do you think you are invading a quiet place like this?" Miranda asked.

Pietro replied, "I am here because of my father; and you seems to be ballsy enough to have Adam tag along with you."

"Were you really born with cryokinetic powers or somethin' like that?" Cheryl asked. She then looked at Snow White, and added, "Oh, wait, it's your Stand that's doing the work, sorry about that."

"Maybe its my Stand, but I have Snow White because I had to survive walking through blizzards most of my life."

Miranda immediately summoned Pink, as did Adam with Firestarter. "Then let's see if you can survive a barrage of smoking hot flames!" Adam exclaimed.

The Stand user used Snow White as he seethed solid icicles from his hands in a barrage attack.

Miranda allowed Pink to use her sword to cut through some of the arrows, until she was nearly struck by one of them, allowing her user to have the same amount of damage as she.

Luckily, Firestarter threw quick but strong punches at the rest of the arrows, making them melt in the blink of an eye.

Firestarter and Snow White were now hurling fire and ice towards the other in a desperate attempt to knock the other one down.

Eventually, Snow White would hurl an ice boulder at Adam, in order to damage him. Indeed, it slammed him to the ground, and Cheryl decided to provide back-up for him.

Summoning Hell's Belle, she watched as her Stand hurled a powerful grenade or two at Snow White, and they blew up right in the ice Stand's face, providing strong damage for not just Snow White, but also Pietro.

Pietro was a sympathetic Stand User. When damage was inflicted on someone else he cared about he was made than a bull whose horns were ripped out.

He was able to create a sword out of ice, which caused Miranda to gape at his abilities. Pietro then lunged at Hell's Belle, and struck her with the ice sword. To help out Cheryl and her Stand, Adam stepped in with Firestarter again.

He couldn't make a sword like Snow White could, but he could create melting heat that would cause the Stand to be unable to hurt Cheryl.

As Adam began to carry out this ability, Pietro was immediately bewildered as to how his next attack didn't affect Cheryl. The ice user then felt a series of rainbow-like arrows hit him, and turned to discover Beruka with Cherub Rock standing next to her.

The ice user saw a man hurl fire and a woman shoot arrows made of rainbows. It was going to be a bizarre move this next Stand user had.

Beruka and Adam would team up, with Cherub Rock and Firestarter each firing a simultaneous blast at Snow White, which was strong enough to almost completely melt the ice Stand.

Pietro gasped as Miranda gave him a confident smile, and asked, "So much for staying frozen, huh?"

Miranda took one step forward and he flinched like a cat whose tail was stepped on.

"I need you to defrost this street as quickly as you can!" she commanded.

Pietro bit his lower lip, and reluctantly carried out the command. Within seconds, the ice on streets began to melt, bringing the location back to its normal state. "Just...just don't kill me, okay?!" he asked.

Miranda had no intention of killing any person even if they used Stand's for malevolent purposes. She gave him a helping hand instead.


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is another chapter that was written awhile ago by CuddlyChristina and I. I tried to make it as long as possible.**

XXX

"I won't kill you, don't worry!" Miranda replied as she helped him up. "In fact, you and Adam should let bygones be bygones and start getting along better. What do you think?"

Adam looked over at Pietro, who took a deep breath and said, "Okay...we will. Does that also mean I join your inner circle, too?"

"Definitely." Miranda replied with a nod.

There were now two boys and three girls in their badass members fighting for the good of their city.

Since then, Miranda seemed ecstatic about her future, and would often hang out with her allies after school, in which she was able to get to know more about Adam and even Pietro.

"I'm in the same class as you, Miranda." Adam replied when asked about himself. "I'm also part of the school's soccer team, too."

"As for me, I go to the same school as Beruka." Pietro added. Beruka blushed when he mentioned her, and it was clear she had a crush on him. However, she didn't want to admit it just yet, though he did find her stuttering to be cute.

But this was not a time to be pursuing romance. Whenever one Stand user beat someone than another Stand user goes after them.

"There's a good chance that we might come across someone new to challenge...so far, there hasn't been any conflict going on." Miranda explained.

With no more troubles to go through, the girls and the boys went to their homes to rest and see tomorrow.

The next day, Miranda awoke, and noticing it was the start of a new week (in other words, Monday), she got dressed, had breakfast, and went off on her way to school.

She was met up by Adam and Cheryl. Miranda smiled brightly seeing her friends great her.

"Hey, Miranda, what's up?" Cheryl asked.

"Nothing new, but I hope we got our homework on time." Miranda replied.

"Sounds good to us." Adam added as they traveled to school.

As they turned in their homework, they were given decent grades (not A+, but almost close). This had to improve if they wanted to be full A students when the next test was around the corner. The rest of the school day passed as usual, and Miranda had wondered if this was just an ordinary day without anything eventful going on.

Those only happened while she was a small girl and her father was helping her being raised. Nowadays, she wasn't afraid in confronting people with other Stands, though so far, she was able to find allies instead of enemies.

While on her way home, she came across a Stand that could stretch and change into any shape and size as it desired. Miranda was immediately bewildered, and wondered as to who the Stand belonged to.

It belonged to another woman who was very antisocial. She was wearing a face mask from the doctor over her mouth.

"Are you trying to lay a finger on Squeeze?" she asked, referring to her Stand.

"Uh, no. Not at all. Who are you exactly?" Miranda replied.

"My name is Hannah Paulmer. I'm a Stand user like you, but this job is really killing me."

"Are you serious?" Miranda asked.

"Pretty much; I never really wanted to be one, but my dad Robert told me so." Hannah replied.

Miranda didn't know about Stand's until she got a little older. She wondered when Hannoh had Stand powers.

"How did get them exactly?" she asked.

"After I graduated from middle school; he thought I was mature enough to handle a Stand." Hannah replied.

"So your dad has the power to give you a Stand? That's some cool yet bizarre way of getting it."

"Yeah, if you can call it that. But really, I just want to be normal!" Hannah said, sporting a rather angry expression on her face.

"Whoa, calm down!" Miranda exclaimed, patting her on the shoulder.

Hannah burst into happy tears being patted by Miranda. She hugged Miranda and then her Stand hugged Pink.

Miranda was surprised by Hannah's sudden change of mood; it was clear that Hannah was easily a very emotional person. She smiled, however, and said, "Everything will be okay, trust me."

Miranda believed her when she told her everything was going to be okay. Nothing terribly wrong has happened yet.

She and Hannah eventually parted ways, with Hannah not forgetting about Miranda's pep talk. As Miranda returned home to do homework, she suddenly heard the phone ring, and went to answer it.

"Hello, this is the Heinkel residence." she said.

The person who answered it had a very thin face like two knuckles punched into the face.

"Uh...excuse me, but who might you be?" Miranda asked. It was clear she didn't know this person, and she thought that he or she could be a future threat or a future ally.

"I am someone who wishes to test your Stand's abilities. You stopped one ice Stand user, but that doesn't guarantee greatness."

"Really? So, uh, when can we meet?" Miranda asked, genuinely excited about meeting this new person.

"Meet me tomorrow on the rooftop of the local bank. I'll be waiting."

Miranda was really stupid on how she was planning on making it to the bank.

"Oh, geez..." she said to herself as she rounded up her allies. Eventually, they all arrived at their destination, and were able to meet one of the bank tellers.

"Hey, there's someone I need to rendezvous with on the rooftop of this building." Miranda told him.

"What? I don't know what you kids like to do these days, but you have no rights towards going to the roof for any reason."

"Actually, they do." a voice called out. It belonged to the same person who called Miranda yesterday, causing her to notice.

"Follow me." he added, before letting the group follow him, much to the bank teller's shock.

As they reached the rooftop, Miranda asked of curiosity, "Tell me, what's your name?"

"My name is Eranky. Eranky Eminem. I have been observing your process."

"Hey, Mr. Eminem. I am pretty surprised that you've been keeping an eye on me all this time. I sure hope I'm doing a decent job." Miranda said to Eminem.

"I'm sure you are." he replied. "However, I want to see if you are capable of following in your father's footsteps." he added.

Miranda looked him in the eyes since she was going to go on a journey, she needed an explanation.

"If I am worthy to become an adventurer like my dad, then let us have a battle together." she told him.

"Gladly." Eminem replied, before summoning his Stand.

His Stand was a big cat looking creature with a bushy tail holding a scepter the old man didn't carry.

"Miranda, meet Cat Scratch Fever." Eminem explained.

She nodded, before summoning Pink; her allies wondered if this was going to be a one on one battle. If not, then they weren't afraid to help Miranda out.

Cat Scratch Fever made the first move running towards Pink and swinging its sceptre at her.

A guaranteed knockback move, Pink collided with Miranda as they hit the ground. Thankfully, they got up, and the Stand brought out her sword.

Her sword met with his sceptre. He easily made his sceptre to the hilt of her sword.

Miranda gasped, and with that, the sword nearly dropped from her hand. Luckily, she fought back, a few slashes almost causing Cat Scratch Fever to hit the ground.

"Hmm...not too bad." Eminem said, as his Stand got back up to his feet.

Pink raised her sword ready to strike at any moment against Cat Scratch Fever. This time, the Stand bowed.

She missed the attack, and Cat Scratch Fever delivered an electric magic attack with his sceptre. This attack caused Pink to fall back, landing on the ground. Miranda then looked over at her allies, and Beruka stepped up to the plate with Cherub Rock, offering to serve as backup.

Beruka agreed, and her Stand came to her aid. Eminem was surprised but allowed her to do her thing, since Cherub Rock was capable of firing rainbow projectiles. Cat Scratch Fever stood still as if waiting for the rainbow projectiles to be fired.

As the projectiles were fired as commanded, a few of them reached him, and hit him as swift as a ninja. That was enough to have him on his last leg, and Eminem could tell that Miranda was indeed, proving her worth.

The Heinkel family always did something to shoe their worth, mostly it was fighting other Stand users.

Pink then lunged at Cat Scratch Fever, giving him a final series of slashes, before the Stand itself was defeated. Eminem, even though he had felt the attacks that his Stand received, was immensely pleased with Miranda's efforts.

"I'm impressed with everything you did; even if you had some backup, I am simply amazed." he told her.

Miranda reached her hand out hoping her opponent was kind enough to accept a friendly handshake.

Eminem shook her hand graciously, and said, "To be quite frank, I don't mind if I'd tag along with you and your friends."

"Me neither. So tell me more about yourself, Mr. Eminem." Miranda replied.

"I'm a person who is considerate of other Stand users, but I'm more looking for a normal life."

"I see; then stay safe!" Miranda said with a smile.

Eminem nodded in agreement, and replied, "Remember, be extremely cautious; sooner or later, you'll run into someone who's anything but friendly."

So far all of Miranda's opponents have joined her side after a battle. Maybe the next opponent wouldn't be so forgiving.

Later that night, Miranda was ready to set up another hangout with her friends at the local cafe. Unbeknownst to her, though, she had bumped into someone she considered unfamiliar

Her friends were ready. Adam was drinking a glass of cold water ready to talk to Miranda.

"So, who did you see?" he asked.

"There's this guy who's been watching us; average height, wears brown and black..." Miranda replied.

He nodded his head. Miranda sure had a good photographic memory to remember all of that.

She went out to see the man, and asked, "Tell me, who are you?"

"I am Ulysses Soundgarden; fancy seeing you here; heard rumors of you becoming some sort of future heroine." Soundgarden replied.

Miranda was very modest about being a heroine. She wanted to help people, but she preferred not to be relied upon.

"I just want to help people; that's all." she replied.

"I see..." Soundgarden said, before adding, "Unfortunately, my boss has hired me to track you down."

"A boss?!" Miranda asked, letting out a shocked gasp.

Soundgarden had this killers' look on his face. He didn't track Miranda down just to have a friendly conversation with her.

He then brought in his Stand, to which Miranda did the same. As Pink emerged, her user was curious as to what Stand he had on him.

He created a strong aura before using his Stand Power. What emerged was a frog the size of a raccoon.

"I'd like you to meet Toad the Wet Sprocket." Soundgarden told him.

"A frog?" Miranda asked, blinking out of surprise.

"He ain't some ordinary frog; that's for sure." Pietro replied.

MMiranda still couldn't take it seriously this power to summon frogs.

"Oh? You think this is funny, huh? Well, let's how you find this funny!" Soundgarden exclaimed.

Toad the Wet Sprocket immediately summoned a big gust of water, which almost caught Miranda and the others offguard.

Miranda was able to stay on her toes thanks to her ability to control Pink like a bullet in speed. Pink could hold her down better than Miranda could do herself.

Pink brought out her gun and shot at Toad, and while it dodged a few of the bullets, some were able to hit it. This also caused damage to Soundgarden as well, feeling a small pain on his arms.

Soundgarden though was a different thinking opponent who was always three moves ahead.

Under his command, he had Toad summon something like looked like a sinkhole, only it was made out of water, underneath Pink. She sensed it as it came into view underneath her, and it began to suck her into it.

Pietro, whose stand was ice-based, had to think fast. He then allowed Snow White to have its hands let out a projectile of ice arrows, which was able to freeze the sinkhole. Adam then brought in Firestarter, and melted the ice with fire.

Pink quickly exited the burning sinkhole, and it began to dissipate completely.

Pink and Miranda were holding up in this fight even though it almost killed them fighting an opponent so strong.

Toad would spray water projectiles at Pink, with the latter evading most of them. She then reached him, and her gun morphed into a sword, before slashing at him a few times.

This was enough to bring him and Soundgarden on their last legs, with victory for Miranda and her allies seemingly inevitable.

Soulgarden was quiet. He realized he should have brought an escape mechanism in case he was defeated.

To catch them by surprise, Soundgarden immediately hopped onto Toad, and in seconds, a large wave emerged from the ground, prompting the duo to sink within it. It was simply their way of escaping, which surprised Miranda.

"He's not gonna make us take the win that easily!" Cheryl exclaimed.

Miranda nodded her head. She didn't want to admit she thought they already won.

Then, the same surge of water emerged from a different part of the ground. Soundgarden and Toad swiftly emerged from it, and it was high up in the air, ready to land on any of them and crush them.

Pink's gun became a sword once again, and she plunged it right into the center of Toad, the blade sinking into its body. Soundgarden narrowly escaped, only to watch in shock as his Stand was obliterated by Miranda's Stand.

Miranda never destroyed a Stand before, but she was given no other choice since that Stand was aiming to kill her before she could kill it.

"Oh my...!" she exclaimed, her eyes widening in surprise.

"I don't believe it!" Soundgarden exclaimed, a tinge of fear and humiliation in his voice. "Okay, I'll tell you more about my boss, okay?! Her name is Gaga, and she's a well-known, and infamous crime boss who migrated from Italy. Plus, she's got several more goons you've got to get through if you want a piece of her!" he added.

Miranda thanked him for that information by not hitting him even though a good like him probably deserved it.

"I'm gonna hook you up with some cops so that they can interrogate you about your involvement with him." she told him.

Soundgarden just grit his teeth, and eventually, police came to apprehend him. As he was taken in custody, Cheryl asked Miranda, "Gaga? Never even heard of her, until that dude brought her up."

"The feeling is mutual." Miranda said as if the world was caving down on her. "Good thing all the goons she's sent at us so far have been creampuffs."

"I've read about her in an article in the news several months ago; plus, we can ask anyone in the town about any more of her henchmen." Adam added.

"Yeah, that way, we'll be able to track them down before we get to her." Pietro said.

Adam and Pietro celebrated giving the other a high five. It felt awesome the feeling of high fiving.

"Awesome!" Adam exclaimed.

"But...j-just how many does she have, e-exactly?" Beruka asked.

"We just told you; we'll ask people for that sort of information." Pietro replied.

"Fair enough. Remind me to catch up with you tomorrow after school...or perhaps, I could ask my teacher if I'd get a day off or two, like my dad did." Miranda told them.

Everyone wondered how their father got a day off college to fight other Stand users. They were younger than he was also so it might be harder to get that excuse.

"That's pretty bold of him to pull off; I wish we could do something like that." Pietro replied.

Miranda nodded. They eventually split up for tonight, returning home to sleep for another eventful tomorrow.

The night however was not eventful except for Miranda feeling after stings from the attacks Toad used on Pink and her.

She chose to take a much-needed bath, hoping to soothe her injuries. After getting in the tub once it was full, she relaxed as she began to recall today's events, and Miranda felt a surge of confidence as she knew that tomorrow would be even more action-packed.

Exiting the bathroom, she had on her pajamas and eventually fell asleep.

Miranda woke up with the sound of two clocks ringing in her ears. It must have something to do with Pink being activated for some reason. Upon checking her alarm, she noticed Pink standing there, expecting her to rise and get dressed. Miranda immediately did so, putting on appropriate clothes for school before reaching the kitchen for breakfast.

After she ate, she went out, with her Stand accompanying her, much to the surprise of most of the other students as she arrived at school.

"Bonjour, madame Miranda." Hell's Belle called out.

Miranda was able to notice the Stand and Cheryl, who smiled as she said, "Mornin'."

The students were looking at Miranda and Hell's Belle wondering how they manage to be so calm with ghosts around them.

In fact, they were clearly unaware that these 'ghosts' were Stands. Sheila and Vita, Miranda's friends, were both astounded to see a Stand in person, on the other hand.

"Holy shit...are those two Stands?!" Sheila asked.

"Looks like it." Vita replied.

Pink looked at the two girls before waving at them to prove it was a friendly Stand.

"Whoa!" Sheila exclaimed, before they waved back. "Hey, who's that other Stand?" Vita asked.

"This is Hell's Belle." Cheryl replied.

"Bonjour, madam." Hell's Belle added.

All of this caught Beruka's attention, who simply watched with a smile.

Seeing a new Stand was a revolution for children because it showed how they were growing.

"Hey, you wouldn't wanna be late for class, do you?" Cheryl asked.

"No, not at all." Miranda replied.

"Me n-neither..." Beruka added.

Eventually, school began for everyone, and while Beruka's studies for today were above average, Miranda and Cheryl's studies were simply decent, yet they had to make sure they wouldn't flunk.

Their teacher respected how they paid attention in his class.

As Beruka exited her school, she was able to catch up with Pietro, who asked, "Did you see Miranda this morning?"

"Of c-course...I hope s-she meets up with us." she replied.

Meanwhile, Miranda went to ask her teacher if she would have some time off to go after a possible threat. "Gaga? Who's she?" he asked.

"She's a mobster from Italy; she's been living 'la dolce vita' for quite some time, but it seems she wants to track me down or something." Miranda replied.

"Well...if you wish to pursue her, I will have to supply you with some homework for the next few days." he told her.

"No problem." she said with a smile.

Miranda left school feeling like she was in an action movie. Her life had action, adventure, and fantasy all in one day.


	21. Chapter 21

**This was the fourth chapter I posted today. The previous three chapters were for Bleach fanfiction. Thank you CuddlyChristina for helping me.**

XXX

"Oh my gosh, this is clearly not some dream!" she exclaimed as she caught up with Adam and Cheryl.

"So, wanna go look for Beruka and Pietro?" Cheryl asked.

"Definitely." Miranda replied.

The trio were able to find Beruka and Pietro, and Adam asked, "So, did you and Beruka get some time off from school, too?"

"Yes; even though we got ourselves homework." Pietro replied.

"Did y-you have homework, t-too?" Beruka asked.

"Yeah, we did; all three of us." Miranda replied.

Miranda showed them the assignment written in her notepad and like her the other girls had similar memos.

So did Pietro and Adam, and Adam added, "We should work on our homework every night, even after we get rid of Gaga's subordinates."

"Agreed." Cheryl replied.

Miranda was trying to think how they would even find subordinates of Gaga.

"But...just where can we find them?" she asked.

"Well, from the looks of it, they don't hang out in areas considered safe for people of all ages, so I believe they could be located in seedy places, like alleys or nightclubs." Pietro replied.

Miranda would need a shower just stepping never any of those places. The best she could do was get ready for a fight and hit anyone who tried touching her.

"We could try and ask some people at the local diner, just to see if any of them know information about them." Miranda replied.

Of course, she didn't know that someone was eavesdropping on their conversation. This figure happened to work for Gaga, albeit as a secretary.

This secretary could not believe it, all of Gaga's enemies in one place going to the worst location they can go. A sadistic smile was spread on the secretaries face.

As quickly as she could, she dialed up one of Gaga's subordinates. She was still grinning as she anticipated the phone call, before someone from the other line.

"Yes?" the voice asked, which sounded male.

"Michael Christian Hammer, it's good to see you. Where might you be?" she asked.

"I'm at home, planning a party for me and my pals. What about you, Jewel?" Hammer replied.

"I just overheard Miss Heinkel and her friends; sounds like we should persuade them to come to your party." Jewel replied.

"Sounds interesting...then we can corner these rascals and kill them before they know it." Hammer said with a smirk.

Jewel was rubbing her hands together grinning malevolently as she would relish the sounds those kids made when they were killed.

During the evening, Miranda received an invitation in the mail to M.C. Hammer's party, as did Cheryl, Adam, Pietro and Beruka. The group knew something was up as they arrived at his house in a mish mash of fancy and casual clothes, with Adam asking, "So, where's this Hammer fellow?"

"Beats me. Chances are, he's here, and he might coming our way." Pietro replied.

Adam created an aura that activated his Stand that would help him face off against whoever was going to intrude.

"Good evening, Miss Heinkel!" M.C. Hammer's voice exclaimed.

Miranda gasped as he made his entrance, accompanied by his Stand, known as Motorhead.

Miranda had to take a deep breath and then bawl her fists so as she could get ready to hit this M.C Hammer squarely.

"En garde, douche!" she exclaimed, before summoning Pink. As excited as she was about having herself and her friends up against M.C. Hammer, she was curious as to what Motorhead's abilities were, so that she could strategize.

For now she was swashbuckling with M.C. Hammer and doing it very well.

With Pink's sword, Miranda had perform a few decent slashes onto Hammer, catching him offguard, before he fought back. Delivering a series of punches, he watched as Miranda brought in Pink.

She asked him, "What does your stand, do, exactly? Is it gonna stay still and not do anything a little longer?"

That caused Hammer to grit his teeth, before calling out, "Motorhead, show me and this brat what you do!"

The muscles on Motörhead bulged as the Stand prepared to use its special move.

Its fists delivered a huge, stunning punch, which was enough to send Pink flying, as did Miranda. "Holy shit! This Stand must be some kind of superhuman!" Cheryl exclaimed.

"That's right; brute strength is Motorhead's specialty." Hammer replied with a smirk.

Motörhead flexed its muscles before kissing it like some kind of pompaous wrestler.

"Geez, so what now?!" Adam asked.

"Well, in my book, I prefer to fight with brains and brawn, but mainly brains. Hence, we're gonna need to find a way to take him out." Pietro replied.

Adam and Pietro had a sliver of an idea thanks to that strange message Pietro told Adam. Maybe his Stand was superpowered, but not very bright.

"I should go first; maybe Firestarter can overwhelm this big dude of a Stand." Adam replied.

He immediately summoned Firestarter, while Miranda and Pink were able to get up and return to the others. "You allright?" Pietro asked.

"Yeah...man, that punch was pretty devastating!" Miranda replied.

Miranda used her own knees to stand up even though her head was ringing.

She watched as Firestarter threw a few punches at Motorhead, before it summoned several fire arrows at its enemy. The much larger Stand growled as the flaming projectiles hit its body, and Adam hoped it could affect its muscle strength.

That was determinant on how strong the superb fighters next punch was.

Indeed, Motorhead's second punch hit Adam quite hard, and he found himself falling onto a table containing desserts. He chuckled in embarrassment, before Cheryl stepped in and summoned Hell's Belle. The Stand brought out her signature grenades, causing people around them to freak out and run out of the room in terror.

She threw the grenades at Motorhead, and they were quite strong enough to provide it some major damage.

Motorhead's Stand user was feeling the burns all over his body like he was on fire but with more shrapnel embedded.

"What the blazing god damn...?!" Hammer asked as he grit his teeth.

Miranda was able to make her grand return, with Pink wielding her pistol. The Stand shot at the now vulnerable Stand, causing Motorhead to have a pair of Gatling guns emerge from its shoulders, and began shooting at them.

Thankfully, Miranda and Pink dodged the bullets, before Beruka stepped in and had Cherub Rock fire its rainbow projectiles, hitting the guns to the point where it was now half-working.

This caused Motörhead to fall back and feel like it was going to explode. This feeling was shared by Motorhead's Stand user.

It found itself bursting into flames, and this caused Hammer to noticed he was on fire. He screamed as he exited the party room, and went outside to jump into the pool, in order to extinguish the flames.

Miranda and the others took off after him, and were able to pull him out in order to interrogate him. "You have any connections to this Gaga chick?" Adam asked.

"Me? Well, yeah...but I'm dating her secretary...her name was Jewel, I believe. But don't think she'd be defenseless...I'm pretty sure she might come after you punks!" Hammer exclaimed.

Adam hit the Stand User with a right punch. Motörhead roared in agony seeing its Stand User get hurt.

Hammer immediately caused Motorhead to disappear, for fear of his Stand causing even more mayhem outside. "Hey, where'd your Stand go?" Cheryl asked.

"I had to think of a way to subdue it, somehow." he replied.

"So that means...we're gonna have to find Jewel sooner or later. Maybe tomorrow, perhaps?" Pietro asked as Miranda dialed up the police.

"Most likely." was her reply.

The police then showed up at Hammer's home, and put him in handcuffs as they brought him to their vehicles. Most of the party-goers booed them, but Miranda and her allies didn't care as they left the house.

The sound of cars driving by was very frequent and loud upon exiting the house.

"What is this? An episode of 'Cops' or something?" Cheryl asked.

"M-Maybe." Beruka replied.

The group then went their separate ways, with Miranda telling them to meet up with her tomorrow morning. As she returned to the house, she noticed she was a little tired, and went to sleep in her room.

She just laid down on the sheets without brushing her teeth, turning off her light in the ceiling, or even counting sheep.

The next morning, Miranda awoke to a familiar voice.

"Hey, Miranda...wake up."

That voice belonged to Adam, who was sitting on one side of the bed, and that prompted her to immediately awaken. "Oh, hey, Adam; good morning." she said as she let out a big yawn.

"Good morning to you, too. Listen, remember how Hammer explained to us about a secretary working for Gaga? We should go find her during the day." he told her.

Miranda nodded, before she gasped, and went to do yesterday's homework. She didn't want to rush things or anything, but she was so tired from yesterday, that she had to do a little work before she was ready to go out.

"Don't worry, take your time." Adam reassured her with a smile. She smiled back, and it took a while for her to complete the aforementioned homework from yesterday.

Going into the bathroom to change into some new clothes for today, she eventually came back. "Pietro wanted to meet up with us and the others outside the library; he seemed busy asking people if they knew a woman named Jewel." Adam told her.

No surprise, no one around this area knew anything about a person named Jewels.

Oddly enough, there was a man at the library who pointed out that Gaga had a secretary named Jewel. He also revealed that she had a Stand of her own, and that she was very loyal towards Gaga.

The question was if this man was a Stand user. Miranda didn't care so long as he wasn't 'going to attack her or her friends.

"I'm just a civilian, but my dad used to work for Gaga. But then, he learned just how much of a megalomanical, twisted bitch she clearly was, especially when she has plans to assassinate the town mayor, so that she can take over his position." the man added. "By the way, my name's Christian Issak."

They thanked Christian for his help and decided to pretend to be at the library reading to surprise Gaga's subordinates.

Jewel entered the library, in an attempt to find Miranda and demand for some money needed to bail her boyfriend Hammer out. Of course, she couldn't help but be fooled by the group reading random books. She scoffed, before immediately exiting the building.

Miranda stopped reading what appeared to be a book on Shakespeare when she told the others, "Coast is clear; we should follow that woman who just showed up for a brief moment."

"Maybe she's Hammer's girlfriend..." Pietro added.

"His girlfriend or not...she's someone who we need to interrogate fast and intensely." Said Miranda.

The group then left the library, silently following Jewel to her home, where she was ready to open the door. However, she heard a bullet ricochet into the door, which she narrowly avoided.

She then noticed Pink standing there, with Miranda accompanying her. "Hello; do you work for Gaga?" she asked.

"Who the hell are you?!" Jewel asked, sporting a look of shock and surprise.

Miranda put one hand on her throat as she announced herself to Jewel.

"My name is Miranda Heinkel, and my family have been fighting for justice with the help of Stand's for over fifty years."

"Gaga's known about you, especially when you went up against Hammer. She had just called me up before I stepped into that library saying she'll send more of her henchmen after you." Jewel replied.

"Oh, really? How many are there? Like three or four? Because that would be a piece of cake of take 'em all out." Miranda said.

"If you think taking out henchman of Gaga is easy, your weaker than Gaga gave you credit for." Jewel smirked.


	22. Chapter 22

**Another day, another chapter of my JoJo fanfiction to post. I hope you like this chapter even though it's twice as long as the last one.**

XXX

"Oh, you just watch, tootsy." Miranda replied.

Jewel stared straight at her with an angry expression as the group left. With that, she went to call up Gaga, who asked, "Hello? Is that you, Jewel?"

"Miss Gaga, bring in your strongest henchmen, and let's see if Miranda Heinkel and her pals can handle each and every one of them." Jewel replied.

Gaga was relieved her most trusted henchman was able to find the enemy that was being a real thorn in her side.

"Good; make sure they know they'll find Miranda and her peers." Gaga replied.

"Understood." Jewel replied.

Gaga was in a meditative state awaiting the moment her henchman finally captured the Heinkel girl.

One of these henchmen, Johnnie Cash, parked his motorcycle near the park, where Miranda had met up with her team. As he got off the bike, he took out a switchblade knife, and approached Cheryl from behind, grabbing her and pressing the knife against her throat.

This caught Miranda's attention, as she quickly pulled him off of her friend. "Who are you?!" she asked.

"The name's Johnnie Cash, and I am one of several goons working for Gaga...that are out to get you." he replied.

Miranda was both agitated and a little excited finding one of Gaga's henchman came after her.

"I'm afraid you're a little outnumbered." Miranda told him with a small grin.

"Oh yeah?" Cash asked, before summoning his Stand.

Miranda summoned Pink with her looking intensely at Cash's Stand's eyes.

Cash's Stand was named Rocketman, and it appeared to be a dark blue faceless humanoid with rockets strapped to its back, all the while hovering above Cash.

Outstretching its arm, one rocket emerged on each arm, which it then fired, nearly hitting Adam and Pietro.

Adam and Pietro were just two lucky guys their enemy had a Stand with a horrible shot.

Summoning Firestarter and Snow White, they let their Stands destroy some of Rocketman's projectiles, before Firestarter jumped up and punch the enemy Stand a few times. This prompted Cash to suffer some damage, himself.

Cash and the Stand needed time to recover after that damage.

This gave Pink the opportunity to use her sword to attack Rocketman, delivering some decent blows to the Stand, and nearly incapacitating Cash.

"I get the feeling this battle is pretty easy." Miranda said with a grin.

Rocketman just wasn't a very powerful Stand. It was because it's user wasn't very tough.

In fact, Cash was trying to be tough by riding motorcycles and faking swagger. It also didn't help that he was a bonafide squealer, either.

As he and Rocketman were soundly defeated, he got into a kneeling position and with his head hung down, he exclaimed, "I'm really sorry! I know I'm not a very good Stand user!"

"You're...you're not?" Miranda asked, sporting a bewildered expression.

"I know I'm not...I tried to be a tough guy for Gaga and her friends, but I just can't pull this s*** off." he replied, gritting his teeth. "I don't even think I'd make a good mobster, too." he added. "But there are more henchmen that not only want you gone, but are far more tougher than me." he continued.

"So you're s-saying that you never wanted to be a m-mobster in the f-first place?" Beruka asked.

"I tried to be one, so yeah." Cash replied. Miranda could tell from the sincerity in his voice that he meant it.

Miranda really didn't want to continue this fight with him. His Stand was no longer visible to her.

"So now what?" she asked.

"Well...maybe I should just give up and defect or something. Besides, I always wanted to be an artist; you know, painting?" Cash replied.

"Maybe you can side with us? We're always welcoming a sixth member, and maybe even things out." Cheryl asked.

"I"m not sure...but I'll think it over." Cash said.

Miranda let Cash leave to pursue whatever new decision he wanted in life. Knowing what he knew now, he was going to be extra motivated.

"Looks like Cash is free to go." Pietro said with a smile.

"Definitely; besides, he's better off not working for some crazy chick like Gaga anyway." Adam added.

Adam and Pietro nodded at her being a crazy chick.

Checking her watch, Miranda noticed it was almost time for dinner, thus she bid her friends farewell for the night. As she returned home, she had dinner with her family, and told them she would do her homework tonight before hitting the sack.

Rupert was glad she could put her homework above this whole battle against other Stand users.

"I see you're doing quite well on your studies." he told her.

"I am; my teacher gave me and my classmates some homework for the next few days. I have a few more friends that got homework, but they're from a different school." Miranda replied, before retreating to do homework.

 _Some time later..._

After some time had passed, she eventually got some rest. She had hoped tomorrow would bring in a much better, more tougher opponent, not like poor Cash.

The next day...

Gaga was looking at Miranda's house. It was funny how easy it would be to just begin their fight and end this charade of which side deserved to win.

However, she'd rather wait, since she had three more henchmen each ready to take on Miranda and her allies. As she got back into her car and drove off, Miranda awoke and after her morning routine (breakfast and such), she headed for the diner, where Adam, Cheryl, Pietro and Beruka were waiting.

"I-I think I saw s-someone in a suit enter the diner. She l-looked like s-she was working for G-Gaga, thus that spider emblem." Beruka said.

Miranda wanted to be shown where this person was who was probably working for Gaga.

"There s-she is." Beruka said, pointing at the woman in the suit, who had just finished having breakfast, and was ready to leave.

Miranda gave her friends the signal, and went after the woman as she exited the diner. She was about to get in her car and drive somewhere else when the group discovered her, causing her to ask, "What do you want?"

She looked at her intensely as if she was a jaguar about to pounce. All it really could be was intensity towards answering her question.

"That's the same emblem Cash wore...you just so happen to work for Gaga!" Miranda said.

"Yeah, that's right. And I've got a Stand that's ready to take you out!" the woman, named Aguilera, replied.

Miranda found this to be more funny than terrifying. Just because she took Cash out doesn't mean she stood a chance. That emblem looked better on her than on Cash though.

"Oh? Are you saying you got more b***s than that Cash guy? No offense to him." Miranda asked, a small chuckle escaping her lips.

"I guess so...and what's with the laugh? Are you finding me funny?" Aguilera asked.

Miranda really wasn't finding this girl to be very funny. If anything, she hated her for working for that vile woman called Gaga.

"Not really, since you're pretty intimidating to me." Miranda replied.

"Well, thanks for that obvious comment; however, that's nothing compared to my Stand!" Aguilera said, before summoning her Stand, two humanoids named Hansel and Gretel.

Mirando got the honor of punching two Stands in the face at the same time, that must mean double the pain for her.

"C'mon Pink, show me what you got!" Miranda exclaimed.

Pink emerged, and was confident that she could deal with one Stand, while Miranda dealt with the other.

Unfortunately for Miranda, only a Stand could hurt another Stand.

"Aw, cunt. I think I'm gonna need some help here." she said to herself.

"Hey, Hannah told me about you. Need another Stand to help you with two of them?" a voice called out.

She turned to notice a man the same age as her, accompanied by a Stand named Queen. The man's name, on the other hand, was Jimmy Corgan, son of Willie and Bowie Corgan.

"Oh, gladly." Miranda replied.

Queen materialized something to use as a weapon to use against the Stand Miranda was fighting, much like how Pink conjured swords.

"Jimmy Corgan...isn't your dad a friend of mine?" Miranda asked.

"Yes, but I'll explain later when we're done here." Jimmy replied.

The weapon in question was a lance, and Queen signaled Pink to begin the fight, which Pink squaring up against Gretel (which was red in appearance), while Queen dealt with Hansel (the blue one).

Pink was in a furious flurry trying to jab in the vital areas of Gretal.

Eventually, Pink's fists landed on Gretel's stomach, which caused the enemy Stand to clutch its stomach in pain. Miranda then discovered that its stomach was its weak point, and advised Pink to keep it up.

Pink did keep it up and because she kept it up she was pushing her opponent back.

Gretel immediately decided to fight back, using the heels of her feet to turn into blades. The blades slammed into Pink's torso, which immediately caused Miranda to the blow, as well.

Miranda wanted to cry. She toughened through worse pains though and this one didn't hurt too much.

She continued to maintain her composure as Pink continued to fend off Gretel, her punches landing with blinding speed while narrowly dodging Gretel's blades.

Hansel also had the same blades attached to his feet, though it Queen that was making the first move on him with his lance. Hansel underestimated Queen's jab, underestimating it like a man who writes lugubrious poems.

Despite taking some good damage from the lance, Hansel struck back, nearing slicing one of Queen's arms off with his foot blades. It should have sliced off the arm of Queen's Stand user after using it.

However, Jimmy quickly came to its aid, allowing it to recover from the attack, and the arm remained intact, though it was bleeding fairly. Queen's lance pierced right into Hansel again, overwhelming it before delivering a big blow to him.

With Hansel down, this left Gretel remaining, much to Aguilera's dismay. Gretal was having its ghostly butt kicked by just the Stand user and not the Stand.

Miranda's fists sent Gretel flying, figuratively speaking, and as both Stands laid in defeat, Aguilera decided to try and take down Miranda with her fists (she excelled at kickboxing as a teenager).

Miranda looked at Aguilera with a look that said she was ready to quarrel with fists against the twin Stand user.

Apr 2"Bring it on, bitch!" Miranda exclaimed, before the two women exchanged blows. Though both showed off their impressive hand-to-hand combat abilities, it was Aguilera that grabbed one of Miranda's wrists, ready to make her attack.

However, Miranda knee'd her in the torso, and performed a roundhouse kick on her. Aguilera hit the ground, clutching her chest as she stood there in defeat.

Miranda had the option of helping her up or letting her stay on the floor mewling like a declawed cat.

She went for the former and said as she helped her up, "I think the police would like to have a word with you concerning Gaga."

"Pfft, whatever..." Aguilera replied, rolling her eyes.

Miranda smacked Aguilera on the head for saying such an abstract and rude comment like that.

She and the others brought her into the station, where she could be interrogated by the sheriff. Outside the station, Miranda asked Jimmy, "Your dad knows mine?"

"Yes, they go way back; in fact, my dad told me about you, and he was surprised to discover that the next heroic Heinkel is a girl." Jimmy replied.

Miranda blushed being referred to as a girl. She couldn't help herself.

"Gee...thanks." she said with a smile. "I kind of think that was a compliment..." she added.

"Really? Then, you're welcome." Jimmy replied, smiling back.

"By the way, I'd like you to meet my friends: Cheryl, Beruka, Adam and Pietro." Miranda also said.

The two girls and two boys looked dumbfounded to be talking to someone with a Stand, but eventually loosened up and waved at him.

"Hey!" Cheryl said with a smile. "Nice meeting you." Adam added. Beruka nervously smiled, whereas Pietro responded with, "Hello there, Jimmy."

"Hi, sir." Jimmy said to Adam. For Pietro, he scratched his forehead. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked.

"It seems to me you're kind of familiar to me." Pietro replied. "You were the same kid that attended the same elementary school as me; and the same kid I saw practicing with his Stand."

Jimmy's eyes grew large at the realization of this. What a amazing realization this was.

"Pietro! It's good to see you!" he exclaimed, giving Pietro a hug.

Pietro couldn't help but chuckle, and hugged him back. "You two a-actually know each other?" Beruka asked.

The two of them nodded their heads. Boy we're they happy over the familiar faces.

"Looks like he's secured a spot on my team; you wouldn't mind joining up with us to go after Gaga, right? After all, she's got two more cronies that we've gotta take out before we get to her." Miranda asked.

"Not at all; I would be honored!" Jimmy replied, much to Pietro's joy.

Pietro and Jimmy high five each other. Working together now was going to be an awesome adventure. They all headed home for tonight, and hoped that tomorrow would bring another day.

The next day, Miranda caught up with her friends, so that they could track down the third henchmen. Maybe Jimmy or Cheryl had some clues on the henchmens' whereabouts.

"This fellow is addicted to pinball; whenever he isn't busy, he's always playing one at the arcade shop." Cheryl explained.

"Funny thing is, he's also got a Stand named Pinball Wizard." Jimmy added.

"Pinball Wizard? Sounds a little silly to me." Miranda said with a chuckle.

Cheryl also laughed when she heard the name Pinball. Laughing aside, the most ridiculous sounding Stand could be very dangerous.

"Perhaps it might involve pinballs or something..." Cheryl said to herself.

That afternoon, the group were able to locate the male henchman, named Tommy, playing pinball.

Miranda got to try something, using Pink's powers to stab a sword into the pinball machine to get his attention.

Immediately, Tommy nearly flinched and looked around, before asking, "Hey, who's out there?!"

"That was pretty easy." Miranda said to herself as the man approached the group.

Things didn't stay easy for long as he activated his Stand Pinball Wizard.

It was a silver, humanoid-like creature, holding a bigger version of the ball in each hand. To Miranda and the others, it would look like it would be a game of dodge-ball turned deadly.

One single hit of the ball would kill her and her friends but Pink would help them fight this Stand user.

Pink emerged as the muscle, with Cherub Rock and Hell's Belle backing her up. Pinball Wizard then threw one of the balls at the trio, to which they narrowly evaded, giving Hell's Belle the opportunity to throw a bell grenade at it; the move provided decent damage to the enemy Stand.

The enemy Stand turned to its user. That grenade really hurt him. The next step to do was get closer to the user, help him if he limps, and attack together.

Tommy also had damage done to him, and appeared to be trying to help himself up. Pink appeared to help him, but quickly tricked him, her sword slashing at him with blinding speed.

Tommy couldn't dodge the lightning fast sword jabs coming from Pink's blade.

Since they were fighting near a bridge, Tommy nearly fell off, and was grabbing the edges for dear life. As he tried to climb back up, Pink went after Pinball Wizard, attacking it once more with her sword.

The blows were enough for Tommy to lose his grip, and he fell into the waters underneath him. A surprised Miranda immediately looked down from the bridge, and then saw him coming up to the surface for air, screaming a string of expletives as he found the water to be pretty cold.

This was a moment where everyone was letting out agitated stammers before roaring with anger.

One of the townsfolk immediately threw a lifeboat ring to him, and as Tommy took hold of it, he made his way to a pier, where he was greeted by police officers.

Tommy didn't know how to talk to these police officers, they intimidated him.

As they brought him to the car after handcuffing him, Pinball Wizard de-materialized, leaving Miranda and her friends. "One last guy left before Gaga." Adam told them.

Miranda and her friends were excited they were so close to fighting the actual bad guy.

"So what now?" Pietro asked.

"We might wait until the evening, some people told me that the last one on our list before her; in other words, the number 2 in Gaga's gang is usually seen visiting clubs and what not." Adam replied.

Miranda wondered why lots of Stand users had an extreme lust or love of gambling games.

"That's funny...most of these people probably like taking a ride on the wild side every once in a while. I have no idea why, really..." she said.

"Me neither." Cheryl added. Adam, Pietro and Beruka nodded their approval, before Adam added, "Though she mostly goes to clubs to take on opponents in caged fights."

This opponent required some pondering because they were the last opponent the group had to face.

Before Gaga, that is.

Later that night, Miranda caught up with Cheryl and the others, and Pietro reminded them that he found someone who forged fake IDs for the group. "That way, we can get in by pretending we're much older, so that we can seek her out." he said.

"Fake IDs? Interesting...let's do this!" Adam said with a grin.

Miranda was happy about how pumped Adam was to be doing what she assumed would get them in serious trouble. Then again, he did like to think lopsided.

The group immediately met up with a bouncer, showing him their 'IDs' in order to get in. Once they went inside, they heard someone announcing a match, which caused them to take notice.

"That must have the person we are looking for." Cheryl said.

The group made their way to what appeared to be an area that resembled a cage, and after a while, the announcer piped up again.

"Alright, is everyone excited for this match or what?!" he asked.

The crowd cheered, while Miranda and the others chose to clap their hands. "Allright, here comes our challenger; hailing from Los Angeles, California, standing at 5'9, weighing in at 136 pounds, please welcome Amber Lynn Connell!" he added.

Amber Lynn emerged into the cage, sporting a cocky grin. The announcer kept talking, "And the champion, from Venice, Italy, five feet eleven inches tall, at 145 pounds, I give you Baltimora Corvette!"

Baltimora got in the cage as well, causing Cheryl and Miranda to take notice since she sported the same emblem on her shorts, much like the others. "Yep, that's the one we're looking for." Cheryl told her.

Miranda knew this was going to be a battle she would never be able to watch if her parents knew she was here.

"Maybe we should wait until the match is over, then we can track down Corvette." Miranda told them.

"Definitely; I get the feeling you're not into watching bloody fights." Pietro said.

The group then kept a low profile, listening to the sounds of the crowd and the match instead of watching. Time passed, and after five rounds, the announcer spoke up.

"Here's your winner, and still champion, via K.O. in round 5, Baltimora Corvette!"

The crowd was cheering in excitement, most of them knowing they put their fight money on Corvette. As the crowd dispersed, Adam pointed over at Corvette, and said, "Let's wait outside, and when she comes out, we'll surprise her."

"O-Okay." Beruka replied, nodding in agreement.

That sounded like a very well thought out plan. Beruka was in position for it.


	23. Chapter 23

**I guess you were unbeknownst that I was still working on this fanfiction. Thank you for CuddlyChristina for helping me write it.**

XXX

The group then went outside the club, waiting patiently for Corvette. Several minutes later, they saw her exiting the nightclub, about to call a taxi.

"Hey you!" Miranda called out, prompting the woman to notice them as they emerged from the back alley.

The woman had her hand on the door. She didn't know if she should run or go against this menacing girl.

"What are you punks doing in a mean part of town in the middle of the night?" Corvette asked.

"We're looking for Gaga...and maybe a fight, too." Miranda replied.

"A fight, huh? I've already had one...but I might as well make an exception." she said, before summoning her Stand, Motley Crue.

Miranda summoned her Stand Pink to fight against this Stand. Pink conquered a swashbuckling sword. Miranda was quite eager as to finding out what Motley Crue's abilities were. Before the Stand acted, the user acted. The user made a strange whistling sound that sounded like a trumpet.

Motley Crue, which was described as a hovering, spaceship-like object of medium size, would bring out what appeared to be gatling guns on each side. Corvette grinned, confident she'd take out all of them at once.

She was wrong, for Miranda was already a step ahead of Motley Crüe.

As Motley Crue began firing, Pink narrowly evaded its bullets, before Miranda said, "Two can play that game, missy!" Then, from out of nowhere, the Stand pulled out her gun, which was enough to surprise Corvette.

There was a lot of blood pumping from human and Stand alike seeing these guns.

Pink fired her shots, and though Motley Crue evaded most of the bullets, one hit upside the upper area of its body. This also resulted what felt like a gunshot to Corvette's lower left leg.

Corvette was like a plastic action figure without nails in the knees when that shot went through.

She grimaced, before saying, "That's nothing, I tell you!" Motley Crue then hovered up higher, executing a large beam that nearly shot down Beruka and Cheryl, and while they evaded the beam, they watched as the beam destroyed a dumpster.

"You wanna bring in our Stands?" Cheryl asked.

"S-Sure." Beruka replied.

Everyone now pumped their fists in the airs as they created their Stands to fight Motley Crue.

Hell's Belle threw her grenades onto Motley Crue, and as they blew up,the flying Stand got far more powerful damage compared to the other attacks from Pink. This also left Corvette battered and bruised, and while she watched her Stand nearly malfunction, she made her final strategy.

"Time for my final and most powerful move...on the Heinkel girl."

Motley Crue immediately targeted on Miranda, and once it locked on her, a medium-sized missile emerged and was close to hitting her in the torso. However, Snow White stepped in, creating an ice shield that the missile barely cracked through.

Pink then took over, and with just a few bullets, she shot down Motley Crue, making it hit the ground and crash. Still in great pain, Corvette puked blood as everyone heard the sound of ambulances.

When the doctors arrived, they put Corvette on a stretcher, and as they were talking about Miranda's potential, she flipped them the bird before they went on their way.

"No more of Gaga's henchmen we need to toy around with." Miranda said as Pink was walking close behind her. "We have-"

"Me to attend to." A voice cackled.

As they heard the sound of high heels, they saw Gaga arriving from a limousine. Miranda's mouth nearly gaped, but was able to keep a straight face.

"And you must be the woman that threatens to assassinate the mayor?" she asked.

"I will, soon." Gaga replied, before returning to the vehicle.

As the limo sped off, Miranda realized that they had to stop Gaga and defeat her once and for all.

They were going to mete her for what she's been doing to people and how she was a cruel woman who would hurt anyone.

The group immediately climbed onto the limousine, and were able to keep their balance until the car reached their destination. Once the car parked, Miranda noticed that they were outside a large building where a press conference with the mayor was held.

"We've got to keep quiet, and stop Gaga before she harms anyone." Miranda told the others.

Indeed, Gaga had brought with her a sniper rifle, and had to lay low and watch her target.

Her choice of target was Cheryl who was close to Miranda. Killing two birds with one stone wasn't hard with Gaga's expertise, but she wanted to make Miranda scream as loud as she could.

However, she chose to focus more on the mayor as she watched while he approached a podium and began a speech. While Gaga was set on sniping him, she was caught off-guard as Pink's gun shot at her rifle, causing it to fly out of her hands.

Gaga was feeling the need to rip Miranda's neck off after she did a stunt like that.

"Why did you stop me for?!" Gaga asked.

"You were trying to kill someone important to this town!" Miranda exclaimed. "And it looks like you got nowhere to run!" she added.

Adam, Pietro, Jimmy and Beruka nodded their approval, before Adam added, "Though she mostly goes to clubs to take on opponents in caged fights."

Gaga could be the distance of a scant a thousand miles away before Miranda could summon Pink. Instead, she wanted to fight the Heinkel girl.

She lunged at her, and threw a couple of punches at her, making the first move. Miranda took the hits, but she also fought back by parrying one of her punches, and kicking her in the torso.

Gaga manifested a fist from her Stand that pummeled three punches into Miranda's face.

"Is that..." Miranda managed to say. "Is that your Stand?"

"Yes...its name is Black Hole Sun." Gaga replied.

"Black Hole...that's an awesome Stand name!" Pietro said outloud.

"I don't have time for your compliments, young man. I'm far more focused on this brat, here." Gaga told him, mentioning Miranda.

"Don't let her get to you, Pietro." Said Miranda.

Pietro nodded, before Black Hole Sun finally materialized in front of Miranda and the others. It looked like a humanoid, but faceless and black in appearance.

It was sort of like a creature that slithered from another galaxy just to reign terror on the world.

"Wow...that is one scary Stand!" Cheryl exclaimed.

"Now, shall we begin?" Gaga asked, sporting a confident smirk.

Gaga's Stand disappeared, reappeared in front of Miranda and knocked its fist into her.

As she hit the ground, Jimmy took over for her. As his Stand emerged, Queen had its lance equipped, ready to try and beat down Black Hole Sun and perhaps Gaga. He steadied his grip, moved with passion sliding his legs, and then leaped to stab his lance into Gaga.

The lance hit her across the left shoulder, not only providing her damage, but also leaving a major gash in the area. Clutching at the injured shoulder, Gaga thrust her left hand, curled into a fist at Jimmy, and Black Hole Sun lunged over at him, punching him in the face.

This left him with a nose that was close to bleeding, then noticed Beruka arriving, hoping Cherub Rock's ranged attacks could prove useful.

"Prepare to feel like your bodies will erupt, a feeling only the sun can make you feel."

Two circles, where Black Hole Sun's eyes could have been, glowed a bright red, before it created a large red globe-like object, and threw it at Beruka, nearly knocking her out. As she hit the ground, she allowed Cherub Rock to bring out the rainbow projectiles, waiting for Black Hole Sun to throw another ball.

Indeed, the enemy Stand did so, and Cherub Rock shot out its projectiles, blasting the ball into pieces.

Gaga was amazed at how Miranda's allies had as much skills with their Stands as she did, but Gaga still looked down at her as a brat.

As Miranda was helped up by Cheryl, she allowed Pink to shoot at Black Hole Sun with several bullets. Though it took a hit or two, this didn't stop Gaga from landing another punch her.

However, Adam shielded her from the incoming attack, and quickly summoned Firestarter, shooting a blast of fire into Gaga's face.

Gaga managed to avoid being burned by turning her head away at the last second.

However, this did leave her a small burn on the side of her neck. Gaga then fought back, by kicking Firestarter several times, also damaging Adam, before uppercutting the fire Stand, which also affected its user.

Gaga couldn't relish the feeling enough of hitting a boy in the chin and knocking him down.

"Aw, did I hurt one of your guy friends?" she asked in a mocking voice, much to Miranda's chagrin.

"Hey, you!" Pietro called out, with Snow White in tow and ready to strike.

Gaga didn't fall for that unlike the raptors from Jurassic Park the Lost World. She striked before Pietro.

She slammed her fist into his face, and while he took the hit, Pietro let Snow White do its thing by using its powers to completely freeze her arms. Immediately, Gaga was shocked as to how they were freezing cold, which rendered them unable to hit her enemies.


	24. Chapter 24

**Happy Mother's Day from 4fireking and CuddlyChristina. This chapter has nothing to do with Mother's Day, but most authors like to tell people their happy for the day they posted their chapters in.**

XXX

Gaga though wasn't completely useless even with her arm frozen.

She used her legs to her advantage, kicking Snow White in the chest, before she noticed Hell's Belle, emerging and ready to throw her grenades at Gaga. Gaga took a deep breath when the pins of the grenade were pulled.

She watched as Black Hole Sun shielded her, but at the same time, Hell's Belle threw the grenades at it, as as they blew up, this delivered massive damage to not only Black Hole Sun, but also Gaga. Upon hitting the ground, Gaga struggled to get back on her feet, her eyes glaring at Miranda and Pink as they approached her.

She gritted her teeth thinking about how these young people were loathsome and vexing.

With her gun in her hand, Pink aimed at Gaga's head, and put a bullet in her brains. Now that Gaga was dead, Miranda and the others let their Stands dematerialize when the town mayor showed up.

He stood there, amazed as he asked, "So you are the latest in the Heinkel bloodline? I'm simply impressed that a woman like you could carry on that legacy!"

"Thanks." she replied with a smile. "I'm also sure that with Gaga out of the picture, her subordinates are either gonna spend time behind bars, or try to redeem themselves."

Miranda was right about that. Since the subordinates were hardly known throughout the town, they would go into hiding or redeem themselves.

"Maybe we should hold a victory party tomorrow night. It would be pretty awesome if the mayor shows up, too." Adam said.

"I'd love to, but I have a fairly busy schedule, if you know what I mean." the town mayor replied.

"That's okay. It's all good." Miranda said.

After returning home to catch up on their studies, everyone had a good night's sleep, even healing up their wounds, as well. When the next day arrived, Miranda met up with the others, and they all agreed they would throw a victory party later that evening.

Later on, that night, the group arrived at the diner to celebrate their hard-earned victory against Gaga. After they ordered food, Miranda noticed Beruka talking to Pietro.

"Hey, Pietro...d-do you mind if we t-talked in private?" Beruka asked.

"Not at all." he replied, before the duo went outside to engage in a private but important conversation.

"Keep in mind, that we have to go back in when the food shows up." he added.

Beruka nodded, before she said, "I-I've been waiting to s-say this since we j-joined up with Miranda: I t-think I see y-you as more th-than a friend..."

"Really?" Pietro asked, sporting a surprised expression. "So do I, but we were so busy dealing with Gaga and her henchmen, that we hardly had time to acknowledge that."

Nodding a second time, Beruka walked over to him, and kissed him softly on the lips. This prompted both of them to blush, before they smiled, and eventually came back inside.

The time to harangue each other about the dangers they faced were gone. Now, it was just feeling what love is.

"Looks like Cupid struck gold." Cheryl said with a chuckle.

Beruka just smiled, a small blush appearing on her cheeks as she held Pietro's hand. "Hey, Miranda...a-are you ever going t-to find s-someone you like?" she asked Miranda.

Miranda moved her shoulders trying to decide, and she came up with no answer. Maybe she would be a Heinkel that didn't have a child that grew up to develop a Stand and fight evil.

"I don't know...I could consider celibacy." she replied.

"Celibacy? Whoa, that's a little unexpected!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Yeah...I might not want to get married and have kids, in other words. But if I ever find the right guy, I might continue my bloodline." Miranda said.

What she said made Jimmy a little embarrassed. She was standing before him and she acted like he wasn't attractive enough for her.

Jimmy chuckled, before clearing his throat and saying, "Well...I always did think you were kinda cute, but I have a feeling we're going too fast."

"Yeah, I think so too. What do you say we take things slow, starting off as friends, and as time passes, we'll work our way to the top?" Miranda asked.

"Okay...sure!" he replied, nodding his head in agreement.

Miranda did the strangest thing after they agreed to take it slow: she held out her hand to give Jimmy a handshake.

Jimmy shook her hand, and they both smiled, confirming their agreement. Clearly, this was going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship...

Miranda became a bookworm in her years without an opponent. Living her life in peace, she also continued to keep in touch with her allies, whom she considered as her circle of friends, and they all even made it to college. Miranda and Jimmy even developed their relationship little by little, like a caterpillar slowly evolving.

Cheryl began working a part-time job as a waitress at the town's diner, whereas Beruka aimed to become a librarian. Beruka and Pietro had also became a couple, and vowed that after they graduated from college, they might have a chance to get married.

Adam would continue to catch up with Jimmy, due to their lasting friendship since they were much younger. Being young though was easy compared to the fight that lay ahead of them.

After graduation from college, Miranda and Jimmy finally got together as a couple, and Pietro and Beruka married. Now grown-ups, Miranda and not only anticipated the possibility of receiving a marriage proposal from Jimmy, but also hoped that she'd find a new challenge. In her life a challenge wasn't that far away.

Post-college, Miranda had a fairly uneventual five years dating Jimmy, until the time came for him to propose. After several months of engagement, they got married, and to her surprise, she seemed to have connected the Heinkel and Corgan families together in a rather large family tree.

No longer were future generations going to be called Heinkel since Miranda changed her last name to Corgan. Thankfully, their child, a son named Drew, would continue the Heinkel-Corgan bloodline. He was a carefree, if a little cocky teenager.

He did though possess the diligence in learning his family had, all the way back to his great-great grandfather Simon Hienkel who could rest in piece now knowing his son had made a wonderful family line for him.

Drew had also taken up boxing, honing his craft at it ever since he was thirteen. Now seventeen going on eighteen, he had not only reached the fourth and final year of his semester in high school, but was somewhat unaware that he began to develop a Stand of his own.

It all started when he was watching a show where his favorite character was turned into a kitchen, and then he saw a figure that was unlike anything he's seen before.

It was tall, almost as tall as Godzilla, and appeared as a male humanoid, as well as possessing a very muscular build. Its fists were glowing a red aura as if it was ready to attack someone. It seemed like a monolithic Stand only a select few people could control.

To Drew's surprise, the creature began to align himself with the boy's favorite character.

This was feeling like a beacon of light was consuming him, and it felt good.

Drew then took it upon himself that one day, he would become a hero, much like those in his bloodline. As today's episode concluded, he continued with the rest of the day, eating dinner with his family before getting straight to bed.

The next day, he got ready for school, and after breakfast, he headed out.

Drew saw his favorite cat sitting on the porch, a cat named Streaky who was alone most of the time despite having an owner because she has kidney dialysis and her niece was always on her computer.

"Hey, Streaky..." he said, picking up the cat and snuggling it in his arms. She purred as she nuzzled next to him, happy to see Drew appear before her eyes.

There was some kind of aura surrounding this cat. It almost seemed like a Stand was standing next to Streaky.

Indeed, Streaky had a Stand named Nine Lives.

Drew left Streaky alone to go to school. Cats like to wander alone anyways. But Drew would come see Streaky again. Maybe they would go on an adventure together.

Upon arriving at school, Drew did decent on his studies, and when lunchtime came, he found a table with his friends Gabe, Tucker and Neil, and as they began to eat together, they struck up a conversation together.

"Did you know in Canada they have had two freezing rains the whole weekend?" Tucker took a bite of his sandwich with a big grin on his face. "Hopefully the sun rays melt the ice and they get to go to school tomorrow, be stuck and miserable like us."

"I was not aware of that." Gabe said.

"You serious?! That's crazy!" Neil exclaimed.

"And to think, in our case, this is our last year in high school, and we're gonna graduate!" Drew added.

The four of them raised their hands in the air and gave each other a high-five. "That means we get to choose what college we wanna get into!" Neil exclaimed.

Drew knew what college he wanted to go to. It was going to have lots of homework, more than average school, but the benefits of it would be huge.

"I always wanted to be a photographer, but I've been taking up boxing so much, that I was to be a boxer." he told them.

"Always the confident one, aren't you?" Gabe asked. "I'd rather be a writer." he added.

"I wanna break out into the Hollywood scene as an actor." Neil said.

"I could be a researcher on all things Stand-related." Tucker chimed in.

Drew liked the sound of Tucker's job. Finding out the paranormal effigy sounded like a great idea.

"Sounds cool in my book!" he said.

The quartet would then resume eating, until lunch was over and school continued for the day. The rest of the school day was long and very hard to get through. When school ended for today, Drew couldn't help but be excited for the rest of the day. He was even more excited about graduating at the end of the semester.

He would finally get some days off where he could feel young again. But for now, he had to deal with everything school had to offer.


	25. Chapter 25

**I was warned not to post a chapter everyday of the same fanfiction, but since the chapters were finished months from each other, I believe I'm safe from that warning. Thank you CuddlyChristina.**

XXX

There was the way he had to make sure his shirt was tucked in.

Always following the dress code, he kept it that way until after school, when he put on his best sportswear when he did his boxing training. As he was working out, Drew thought about Streaky and how somewhat aware that she had a Stand.

He even realized he might have a Stand of his own, and if he did, he would be even more excited about a future adventure. He liked the story of his great grandfather Simon the most. He got to go on two adventures, one with his own wife and one saving his town from bandits. He was even surprised as to how another Heinkel, his mother Miranda, was a woman yet actually took care of a mob boss trying to assassinate innocent townspeople.

Then there was his grandfather Rupert Heinkel. He fought his own uncle while still in college. Drew believed that the newly-formed Heinkel-Corgan bloodline would be full of heroes, and that he himself would become one. Maybe he would become the leader of this Stand group.

But for now, he was in for a rather uneventful life, until something interesting happened.

There was news of a ghostly effigy attached to a man. Out of sheer curiosity, Drew was eager to hear such rumors from the townspeople, hoping to get some clues out of it.

"I hear it was some kids copying the Ring." An old man said. "Those kids like to make OC's and ship themselves with that girl. Back in my days, love was between a man and a woman he went to school with or met in a bar-you now go on the internet and go on these social media sites to talk to girls."

"Thanks, Mr. Phillips. I'll see if I can investigate this further whenever I can." Drew replied.

"That's good, kid. But whatever you do, be extremely careful." Wilson Phillips replied.

Drew wondered why he had to be extremely careful. It wasn't like he was doing something drastic like fight whatever it is he was looking for.

"Why should I be careful?" he asked.

"You might just cross paths with someone very suspicious. H***, there's someone possessing a strange, ghost-like creature that's attached to him for some reason; almost like a conjoined twin." Phillips explained.

Drew kept that in mind, but it sounded extremely dumb to him. Whose ever been two people at the same time or possessed?

That same day (which was a Saturday), he got on his computer and got onto his social media account. He went on the messenger chat, where he often talked with his friends, and was making sure he'd find someone suspicious.

Since pictures couldn't capture Stand's on camera, there was no way to just scroll through the media page and find a Stand user.

That is, until he saw a photo of a man appearing to be talking to someone, but there wasn't anyone else present, and Drew assumed he was talking to himself. However, it turns out that he was talking to his Stand, which wasn't in the photo.

Drew hoped this guy was leaving his information on his profile so he could find him.

In the man's bio read:

' **If you're from the Heinkel-Corgan bloodline, find me. Just try and look for me and my twin.'**

This bluff was enough to cause a surge of curiosity within Drew, but at the same time, he wasn't sure if he would be friendly or menacing. Maybe he would ask his mother. She always knew how to make you tremble in your boots.

"Hey, mom!" Drew called out as he emerged from his bedroom. Miranda noticed and asked, "Yes, sweetie?"

"There's this strange guy that clearly has some sort of Stand attached to him, and I hoping if you'd help me out with looking for him." he replied.

Miranda pondered for a bit, before she nodded and said, "I've been reading about him on the news, myself. So, yes, I shall come along with you."

Drew was actually excited hanging out with his mom instead of embarrassed like other teenagers would be.

As they hit the streets, Miranda told Drew, "I was just as surprised as you are when I heard that the invisible thing that was probably attached to him was actually a Stand."

"Mr. Phillips, you know, the old guy who's often seen at the library, even told me they resembled conjoined twin brothers." he replied.

This made Drew wonder what planet he was actually on. This whole Stand thing was bizarre.

"Are you sure this is really Earth?" he asked.

"Why, yes, this is Earth. We've been living in it since the beginning of time." Miranda replied.

"Oh, okay. I was just curious." Drew said, nodding a bit.

The duo then located the man with the Stand in question at a park, and it looked like both of them were sitting on a bench together. He wasn't even trying to hide he had a Stand. Maybe he considered his Stand to be his best friend.

"Are you that man that demanded me to see you?" Drew asked.

"Yes. And you are...?" the man replied.

"Drew Corgan; and this is my mom Miranda." Drew responded.

The man narrowed his eyes on Drew and then he stared into the eyes of Drew's mother.

"Miranda...you seem intrigued by my presence, are you?" a second voice asked. It turned out it belonged to the man's Stand, causing Drew to nearly flinch.

"Why, of course, and so is my son Drew." Miranda replied.

The one who made that second voice stepped closer to have a better look at Drew.

As he got off the bench, so did his owner, as both of them walked towards him. "Is this your son?" the second voice asked Miranda, before materializing in front of her and Drew.

Indeed, he was a Stand, humanoid in appearance, but with his eyes concealed. In addition, he was clearly attached to the owner.

Drew kept his eyes on this thing, wondered the ins and outs of it.

"Excuse me...who's this?" Drew asked. "And more importantly, what's your name?"

"This is my Stand, Black-Eyed Pea." the man replied. "And my name? It's Rufus Waynelight."

Drew was happy they were introducing each other to one another.

"Both of you seem to be pretty interesting guys; I look forward to meeting you again someday." he said.

"I hope so." Rufus replied, nodding in agreement.

That was the quickest conversation anyone's had with a Stand user upon just meeting them.

Miranda knew this and asked Drew, "Aren't you gonna talk to him a little longer?"

This caught his attention, and he wound up replying with, "Sure." He then turned to face Rufus, and asked, "Do you attend the same school as me? Or are you from college? Or perhaps a graduate and taking up a profession?"

"I'm a man who makes thirty thousand dollars a month working. Don't compare me to a student, please."

"Must be some sort of fancy job you've got. Me? I fancy myself a boxer in the future." Drew replied.

"Interesting...I can tell you're a very ambitious young man." Rufus said.

Drew blushed being called ambitious. Then again, his friends did try hard to achieve much.

"Thanks..." he replied, letting out a small chuckle.

"Now, if you excuse me..." Rufus said, before he and Black Eyed Pea took off.

Drew kind of liked that guy. He was sort of like a worker bee, selfless and worked hard.

Hopefully, he might join forces with him. And with that, he and Miranda returned home.

Miranda knew there was a multitude of clothes and house chores to do, but right now she had to feed Drew.

As the family ate dinner together, Drew told his father about how he and his mother met a man named Rufus Waynelight.

"And Rufus has a Stand of his own; which happens to be attached to him for some odd reason." he said.

Miranda nodded her head. She then used Pink's arm to pass the bowl of rice to her husband.

"Thanks, dear." Jimmy replied, but before he began eating, he asked, "Rufus Waynelight? A rather strange-looking guy; in other words, what's strange about him is that his Stand happens to be attached to him. I bumped into him once while I was on my way home."

Miranda leaned further between the table to look directly into her husbands' eyes.

"Drew and I discovered that he's a pretty chill sort of guy; if somewhat aloof." she said, before kissing Jimmy on the nose.

Jimmy nearly choked on his food, but swallowed it down in order to let out a small chuckle.


	26. Chapter 26

**Well CuddlyChristina helped me finish this chapter and I watched a movie twice at theaters so I'm happy today.**

XXX

Drew gagged his tongue out having to watch old people love each other.

The family resumed eating dinner, until it was over. Drew finally retreated to his bedroom, and went to bed, falling fast asleep.

He didn't know how to control the power of his Stand while he was sleeping.

His Stand, named Judas Priest, often read most of the books in Drew's room, and look out the window out of morbid curiosity to see what was outside at the moment.

There were clouds sometimes there and not there, cats roaming around, and frogs hopping around.

Unbeknownst to Drew, Judas was laid-back and surprisingly human. He could even talk, like Hell's Belle.

"Twinkle star, your secretly Stand users yourselves. You are unexpected and deeply admired. That power though will be your downfall."

He then found himself falling asleep alongside Drew, until morning came.

Drew woke up feeling a hand cuddling on his stomach.

He awoke and nearly bugged out when he noticed Judas sleeping on the side of the bed. "Good...Good morning!" Drew greeted.

"Good morning, Drew." he replied.

Drew felt a little silly and had a headache seeing something that kind of scared him.

"I'm sorry, did I frighten you?" Judas asked.

"Kind of...but, geez, I was expecting my parents to wake me up, but..." Drew said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nope. Who needs them to wake you up when you possess the power of a Stand?"

"I...I guess so." Drew replied, nodding his head in agreement.

"That's cool." Judas said.

"I better hurry and get dressed, then head down for breakfast!" Drew exclaimed as he hopped out of bed.

His Stand moved its body upwards which sprung Drew to his feet.

"Gah!"

This almost caused Drew to freak out a bit, before he calmed down and replied, "Thanks, Judas."

"You're welcome." was his response.

Drew felt like some tasty breakfast with juice to swallow it down.

He then had some bacon and eggs, with some orange juice. Once his stomach was full, he was ready to take on another day which happened to be a Sunday, and tomorrow would be school.

He heard there was this kid who lost his house because his parents couldn't make ends meet, but the kid made a sort of baby of water gliders and beetles in his old swimming pool.

Drew then went out to find the boy, and was able to locate him at this swimming pool. He looked down and asked, "Hey, are you the kid my parents were talking to me about?"

The boy looked up and replied, "Yes."

Behind that kid was a paint container but had a beetle inside the paint can. He was obsessed with bodies of water and insects.

"Do you have a name?" Drew asked.

The kid replied, "I'm Maxwell; nice to meet you."

"Nice meeting you too." Drew said with a small smile, causing the kid to smile back, until the older man noticed the paint container. "Hey, what's that thing inside?" he asked.

Maxwell showed Drew what was inside his container, a strange kind of bug that had a beetles figure but a mosquitos long needlelike stinger.

"Whoa!" Drew exclaimed, his eyes almost bugging out. "Just curious, but...is this some sort of Stand?" he asked.

"What's a Stand?" The boy asked him.

Drew saw a Stand but it was coming from...a familiar face. In the garden, he saw a cat...and it was fighting a mouse. Stands were active in both.

The mouse's Stand was known as Big Cheese, and much to Maxwell and Drew's surprise, Streaky the cat and Nine Lives were also there as well.

Nine Lives had a rather feline-esque appearance, whereas Big Cheese was the same size as Nine Lives, but somewhat humanoid and sporting a mouse-like head.

Suddenly, a Stand of a muscular man with its shoulders looking thin like a cartoon drawing, a blue ember burning inside its chest, bald head, and sharp teeth emerged from the bushes.

Almost immediately, Drew sent out Judas Priest. The Stand's name was Rumpelstiltskin, and accompanying him was a woman wearing red, her eyes obscured by her bangs.

Drew wasn't ready for an actual Stand battle. He didn't have any ideas on how to use Stand abilities.

"Uh...sorry, but I can't figure out what my Stand can do!" Drew exclaimed with a slightly embarrassed chuckle.

This caused the girl to be surprised at his statement, and told Rumpelstiltskin, "I think you need to dematerialize for now."

The Stand let out a grunt, indicating that he would do what she said. After he disappeared for now, she said, "It looks like your Stand has yet to achieve its unique abilities and such."

Drew got to see what she looked like up close. She was undoubtedly pretty with her nose and mouth, but her eyes were still the opposite of transparent.

"Sorry, but I always had my eyes concealed by these big bangs. But then again..." she said, before before parting her bangs and revealing her hazel eyes.

"My name's Drew Corgan. What about you?" Drew asked.

"I'm Benatar Olsen." Benatar replied.

"Hey, sis!" Maxwell exclaimed, before running over to her and hugging her.

"Wait, don't tell me you have a sister?!" Drew asked, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Yeah, I do. Since our parents lost our house, we took refuge at one of her friends's house. In fact, she was gonna move there when she graduated from high school and getting into college." he told him.

"My brother is also a lost cause. He's more interested in bugs and planets making an ecosystem than he is helping anyone else. It's why all the kids punch him when he tries talking to them."

"You seem to be a pretty nice kid; I don't understand why other kids at your school bully you about your hobbies." Drew told him.

"Maybe they think I'm some kind of nerd...even though I'm not." Maxwell said.

"I wished you and your sister can hang out more often." Drew replied.

"I hope so, too..." the boy said with a small smile.

Drew then looked over at Benatar and asked, "Are you in the same school as me?"

"Yes, even though I'm in a different class." she replied.

"Good enough. At least I don't have to search fad and wide for you."

Benatar smiled. "I do hope you work on your Stand's abilities." she said.

"I know I will; I know Judas Priest has what it takes to be a capable Stand!" Drew exclaimed.

She then walked away without saying another word to Drew. It was just him and her brother now.

Benatar also had on a smile of confidence of her own as she left them alone.

"Say, Maxwell..." Drew began, "Do you have a Stand like your sister Benatar?" he asked.

"Not really. Today I didn't even know what Stands are. I'm just an unusual boy with a love of plant and nut life."

"I see...also, do you have a name for that thing that's crawling out of the paint can?" Drew asked.

"I named him Phil." Maxwell replied.

Drew saw the fecundacy of a cat spending its time around a bunch of bugs. Streaky's paws were clean, she avoided stepping on bugs.

He had also noticed that Nine Lives had prevailed over Big Cheese, though he and Maxwell seemed curious about who this mouse belonged to.

That was answered when a few more mice ran in and carried the now deceased mouse away by their teeth.

"I'll catch you later!" Drew told Maxwell.

The boy nodded, and Drew followed the group of mice, until he noticed they made their way into a sewer. Opening a sewer plate, he swiftly got into the sewers and kept going after the mice, until he found them approaching a rather unkempt young man.

"I see...Big Cheese has lost to Streaky again, hasn't he?" the man asked them.

Drew knew someone like him would kill him to keep himself hidden.

He also couldn't fight other Stand users until finding out what made his Stand special.

Then, to Drew's surprise, he noticed Judas Priest emerging, with waves of electricity beginning to emerge from his fists. It seemed this Stand had begun to figure out his abilities, even though he was unaware at first.

This electricity seemed to be liquified. It roiled waves of electricity towards the man and his mice.

"Is this part of your abilities?" Drew asked.

"Yes, I was able to find out that you had an aspiration to become a boxer, thus, I take it upon myself to fight in the same manner as you, but with a much-needed boost." Judas replied.

The unkempt man, named Slash, rolled his eyes, and as Big Cheese appeared next to him, he was ready to take them out.


	27. Chapter 27

**I had a fun day when I finished editing this chapter. My sister came to my house and we managed to loathe a certain TV show that really sucks. Thank you CuddlyChristina for writing this chapter with me.**

XXX

"Any last words you amateur Stand user?"

"Bring it on!" Drew exclaimed, before Judas made the first move by striking at Big Cheese with his fists.

Big Cheese wasn't dazed by the punch. In fact, its claws slashed at Judas, giving him a bit of a slash wound.

When Judas was scratched so was Drew.

Luckily, Drew mimicked what appeared to be shadow boxing, and Judas finally gave Big Cheese a couple of good hits. This also gave Slash the same amount of damage as his Stand. Drew was getting the hang of this whole Stand fighting.

Big Cheese attempted to fight back, but Judas deflected the slashes, before doing his enemy in with a series of punches. The mice cowered and hid upon witnessing the fight, and Slash had no choice but to attack Drew without the assistance of Big Cheese.

"I got you right where I want you!" Slash called.

He had a claw weapon over his right arm, and slashed at Drew on the torso. This left another fair wound on his chest, but Drew brought in Judas, who slammed his fists right into Big Cheese in a series of quick, deadly punches, before giving Cheese an uppercut that put it away.

The next thing Slash knew, he received a right hook from Drew, indicating Slash's defeat. The berm above was what helped the mouse Stand user achieve this power.

Slash attempted to use it as a means of defense, but gave up and said, "Okay, kid, you win!"

Whoa, that was a pretty easy match, Drew thought to himself. "You know, I don't get why you're living in the sewers. Is there any reason why?" he asked him.

"I don't live here. It was my spot where I wouldn't be vulnerable against you Stand users...okay, I live here because I want to teach animals to emanate or solve their issues of being prey."

"Really? With these mice? But what about your family?" Drew asked.

"My parents always complained of rodents in our house, so they had to use mouse-traps to get rid of them. I didn't put up with that, so I ran away to the sewers, where I met all these mice. Next thing I knew, I saw my Stand emerge for the first time." Slash replied.

Drew was both intrigued and slightly baffled at the same time.

"I feel so sorry for you...maybe someday I'll take you to your parents and explain what you told me." he told him.

This surprised Slash, but he couldn't help but smile as he said, "I would very much like that...thank you. In fact, can I tag along with you?"

"Sure; but I think you might need a bath first; I'm a little worried that you might smell a little bad." Drew replied.

Slash went swimming in the closest place they could find:Maxwell's house.

"A swimming pool!" he exclaimed as he stripped down to his boxers and dipped his feet in the pool.

"Actually, I meant by bathing and not swimming!" Drew said.

"Bathing? Oh...sorry, I really didn't mean to soil your pool!" Slash replied, as he stood up and put his clothes back on.

Drew was able to quickly bring Slash inside, where Slash immediately entered Drew's bathroom, and stripped to take a shower. He felt for the first time warm water touch his skin. It actually made the sewer man shiver from the new sensation.

Eventually, Slash finished showering after washing his body and his hair. He peeked out from the bathroom door and asked, "You have any clothes I can wear?"

"Sure." Drew replied, before bringing in some clothes from his closet, and handing them to him.

"Thanks." Slash said, before drying off and beginning to change.

He felt like a new man wearing these clothe and feeling more relieved.

"Thanks, I can never be any more thankful!" Slash exclaimed as he hugged Drew.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I'd like you to meet my Stand." Drew told him, before Judas Priest emerged. "Hello, young man." the Stand said.

"Your Stand can talk? Remarkable."

"I'd say it's fairly unique for a Stand to talk; my mom told me about a friend having a Stand named Hell's Belle. She spoke in this lovely French accent, and that blew me away!" Drew said.

"I wished Big Cheese could talk..." Slash replied.

Big Cheese shrugged its shoulders. Any hope of it talking flew out the window.

Drew chuckled, as did Slash. It seemed this new ally was going to fit in with Drew.

Drew was lucky they were more friends than allies because Drew couldn't handle another battle.

"You know where your parents live?" he asked.

"Yeah, they live several blocks away from your house." Slash replied. It was clear Drew wanted to take him to see his parents after a long time spent in the sewers.

"Thanks." Drew replied, before he and Slash left his house to find Slash's home. Indeed, they had lived not too far away from where Drew lived, and as they arrived at Slash's home, Drew knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" a male voice asked.

"My name's Drew Corgan; I've found your son." Drew replied.

"Slash?!" the man asked, before immediately answering the door and opening it. It was Slash's father, who was clearly surprised upon noticing his son.

"Hi Dad." Slash said with a weak smile.

"Slash?! How...?!" Slash's father asked.

"I didn't want you harming any more mice!" Slash exclaimed, before hugging his father. He was on the verge of crying, but controlled himself.

"Jerk...I don't know what to say! Now I understand why you don't want me and your mother exterminating rodents!" Slash's father replied.

"The only things you should exterminate are roaches, and only roaches! Those mice that scatter across our house are like my friends!" he told his father.

Slash's father took a deep breath, and nodded. "Fine...I'll make sure not to get rid of the mice..." he said. "And just how long have you been out of school?!" he asked.

"A long time. I really need a book and recreational courses."

"Very well then." Slash's father replied.

"Sweetie!" a voice rang out, which belonged to Slash's mother. She was in tears as she hugged her son, causing him to smile as he hugged her back.

"Where were you?! We were so worried about where you were!" she exclaimed. "And who is this kind man that helped you?" she asked.

"I'm Drew Corgan; I'm an acquaintance of Slash's." Drew replied.

Drew was welcomed by her with a big hug and tears soaking his shoulders.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she exclaimed.

Drew smiled and patted her on the shoulder. "You're quite welcome!" he replied, before he added, "I'm really grateful to have helped out your son. If it weren't for me, he would've spent the rest of his life in the sewers."

Slash knew that was embarrassing to hear from his mother, but it wasn't untrue.

Slash chuckled, and nodded his head. "Yeah, it was a pretty unexpected miracle for someone like him." he said.

"I do hope you work on your studies, Slash. Catch you soon!" Drew said, before he took off. Slash nodded again, and waved goodbye to him.

Drew felt two things leaving that house. The first thing he felt was doing a job well done. The second was the feeling he was incomplete. It felt like something in his body wasn't rushing properly.

It seemed that he would be unable to bear children in the future, but he didn't want it keeping him down. Returning home, he realized that he missed out on lunch, but made up time for it by having a round with his punching bag before dinner.

He punched without the assistance from his Stand since he needed to grow himself.

A minute or so later, he heard his father call out, "Drew, dinner's ready!"

Almost immediately, Drew wiped the sweat off of himself, changed into more comfortable clothes, and went downstairs to join his parents for dinner. After chowing down a bit, he told them, "I met a young boy and his sister today; the kid's got a thing for all things insect-related, and his sister is pretty cute."

"Okay. Do you think they can help babysit someone soon going to be in our family?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah, plus, I know their names: the boy's Maxwell, and his sister is Benatar." Drew replied.

He even noticed that his mother was pregnant and expecting a second child; he was simply glad he was going to be a big brother in the future.

The rest of the day was just sitting, studying, and smiling.

Eventually, he got some much-needed rest for the day.

With Monday as a school day, Drew had his breakfast, got dressed, and went on his way to school.

He saw Slash going to the same school he went to.

He also noticed Benatar, also attending the same school as Slash. As he waved hello to her, she waved back, and Slash walked over to Drew and asked, "Hey...I recognize you! Remember me?"

"Oh, hey, Slash! I was wondering if I can introduce you to another acquaintance of mine; her name's Benatar." he replied, before he noticed Gabe, Tucker and Neil heading his way. Their eyes nearly bugged out upon seeing Slash, as they read in some news about him running away and hiding out in the sewers.

"Hello. I'm sure you guys are a lot of fun, but I need to be alone for awhile."

"Oh, I see. Okay, we'll let you have a little alone time without any of us bothering you." Neil said.

Slash nodded, and took off, causing Tucker to ask Drew, "Strange kid...but I bet he turned his life around did he?"


	28. Chapter 28

**This era I must remind you is the last era of the Heinkel family. I worked long on this series but being a fanfiction I'm not that commited to it. Thank you CuddlyChristina for messaging me.**

XXX

Drew nodded his head. Secretly, Drew had pride in his head from being the one who turned Slash's life around.

Eventually, all the students entered the school, and class would begin as usual. Nothing eventful happened, until lunchtime came.

As everyone was eating lunch and talking and even telling jokes, Drew wondered if he could sit next to Benatar, or his three friends, or perhaps Slash. Drew saw Slash actually smiling at him when he saw him looking at him.

Slash went over to Drew and his three friends, and said, "Uh, hey. I get the feeling I haven't introduced myself to the three of you. My name's Slash."

"That's okay; I'm Tucker." Tucker replied.

"I'm Gabe!" And I'm Neil, nice meeting you."

Slash never knew people could be so friendly with him.

"As much as I enjoy being out of the sewers, I still show some genuine concern for the mice that befriended me unexpectedly. In fact, I have a Stand named Big Cheese to back it up." he told them.

The trio were surprised by this statement of his, and Gabe asked, "You wanna tell us all about that?"

"I would, but I'm afraid it might take up too much time for us to eat lunch." Slash replied.

Drew seemed to be okay since he was a very happy person.

"How about after school?" he asked.

"Sure." Slash replied with a nod.

Eventually, they spent the remainder of lunchtime eating and talking, before class resumed.

The teacher was very happy today, maybe it had to do with her new clean clothes.

She even took a brief break from teaching to take selfies of herself, much to the annoyance of some students. However, class continued as expected, before the bell rang and school was out for the day.

As Drew caught up with Gabe and the other two, Slash also showed up. "Allright, here goes: it all started when Drew said that he saw Big Cheese taking on another Stand, before Big Cheese's henchman lay dead. Out of curiosity, He said that he would follow the group of mice down to a sewer, where I was able to meet him for the first time." he said.

The guys couldn't believe this story but they could believe Drew as he was someone who didn't try to make fools out of his friends.

"After I challenged him to a fight, I ended up losing, and he asked me as to why I lived in the sewers, so I explained to him, and insisted that I get cleaned up and reunite with my parents. And the rest was history...in a good way." Slash added.

"Ahhh." Everyone except Drew said.

"That's so cool; you've most certainly changed for the better!" Neil exclaimed.

"Thanks..." Slash replied, nodding and smiling simultaneously.

"That aside, I gotta hit the gym to work out a bit before I head home to shower and eat with my parents. I even learned they're having a second child together!" Drew told them.

"Congratulations, Drew," said Gabe. "Being a big brother is going to be awesome."

Drew hugged him, and he even gave him, Neil and Tucker fist-bumps, before noticing Benatar just about ready to leave for home. He walked over to her and asked, "Hey, how's it going?"

"Oh, hey, Drew. Did you want to talk to me for something important?" she replied.

"Well...I was kind of wondering if you'd tag along as a potential ally in case I get involved in some trouble. Slash counts as an ally, too, since I've helped him out with his problems." he told her.

"Sounds pretty intriguing...I might take you up on that." she replied.

Drew pulled out a plastic container from a tea shop his mother gave him. He twisted on the lid trying to open it but to no avail was he able to. Benatar used her Stand's fingers to open the cap for him.

"Before I had the power of my Stand, I broke my arm and couldn't open this bottle on my own. My dad opened it for me...it was the last nice thing he ever did before becoming a con man and my mother an alcoholic."

"I feel so bad for you...and Maxwell, as well." Drew said, sporting a small frown.

"I thank you for sympathizing with me and my brother; I really did need someone to lean on, after all." Benatar said.

"You're welcome." he replied, before she asked, "What is in the container, exactly?"

"Just some Nestea. It is really refreshing. Almost as refreshing as tea with lemon dipped in it."

"That's pretty cool; well, I hope to see you tomorrow, perhaps?" Benatar asked.

"Of course." Drew replied, before finally taking off.

After an hour at the gym, he returned to home to clean up and get changed into new clothes. After that, he went out to take a breather, and noticed Streaky on the porch.

Streaky was purring a little starring deeply into Drew's eyes.

He took hold of the cat and cuddled it, a small smile appearing on his face, before Jimmy came out. "Oh, hey, Drew. Dinner's coming around the corner, and...I see you and that cat get along pretty well." he said.

"His name's Streaky." Drew replied.

Streaky moved his head up so his ears could be scratched by Drew.

He smiled, as did Jimmy, before the latter said, "I know you want to hang out with him more often, but I'm afraid you might miss dinner."

Drew shrugged and told Streaky, "I'm in kind of a hurry, though. My parents don't want me late for dinner!"

The cat purred, and shook his head 'yes', indicating that he didn't mind.

He didn't leave Drew despite that warning. He followed him home and scratched his homes windows to be let in. Eventually, Miranda had to call their neighbor.

The neighbor showed up and took Streaky, and told Jimmy, "I'm sorry for that; seems your son enjoys playing with our cat."

"It's allright; next time Drew will bring him back to your house." he replied.

Drew nodded his head while Streaky just kept staying near the young Stand user until his owners took him by force.

Drew waved goodbye, and called out, "Don't worry, Streaky, we'll meet up again soon!"

As he and his father went back inside, they had dinner as usual.

Miranda was only in the early fetus stage so she ate the same as them.

After dinner, Drew did his homework for today, then went to sleep.

It was Tuesday morning, and as he woke up, Drew did his usual morning routine.

He didn't know Streaky was there watching him while making a purring sound. Streaky had to be careful, there was a Stand User whose Stand resided in his gut. That Stand liked to eat one specific thing: cats.

"Good morning, Streaky. Didn't know you showed up." Drew said.

The cat shook his head in agreement, and cocked his head to the side, indicating he was worried. "You seem pretty concerned; I think you might need my protection, but I've got school to take care of. How about after school, I'll catch up with you?" the boy asked.

Streaky purred, indicating a 'yes'.

Things might be happening faster than Drew could imagine.

Thus, Drew's school day went as normal, including the usual lunch break and what not. Once it was late in the day and school ended for now, Drew told his friends he was busy thanks to an important meeting with Streaky.

Upon returning home, he headed for his neighbor's house, and found Streaky napping on the porch. He immediately awoke as it heard his footsteps, as he was walking towards him.

Streaky didn't move since he knew Drew and new he was his friend.

Drew stroked his fur, and within seconds, Nine Lives emerged. With his Stand at his side, Streaky eagerly followed the young man as Drew found himself traveling to a beach, said to be the location of the enemy Stand in question.

This Stand was known as Poseidon Adventure, a water-monster that would emerge from the waters of the beach, and its owner was always at the beach.

It wasn't hard for another Stand user to identify a Stand user.

"I see you're here." the Stand user said as Drew arrived.

"You know cats don't like water, right? Seems fitting that Streaky's Stand has an enemy that's all water-based and what not." Drew replied.

"Oh really?" the Stand user, named a woman named Divi Nyl, asked.

Drew activated his Stand and roiled a wave of electricity at Divi.

She hit the ground, but found herself falling into a giant, aqua-ish hand. The hand belonged to Poseidon Adventure, and as it emerged to rescue her, Streaky growled, and brought in Nine Lives to join Judas Priest.

If there was such a thing as humans and animals working together against a common enemy, Divi would be terrified.

"Are you expecting a cat to handle Poseidon Adventure?" Divi asked. "Aren't cats fearful of water?"

"Don't worry, Nine Lives is there to protect Streaky." Judas replied, before Nine Lives unleashed its ability.

It's ability was to cause a long scroll to elongate out of its body and move towards Poseidon Adventure. Divi reacted, "Huh?"

"Once you've used up all your nine wishes, you will immediately perish, ill-fated Stand." an odd, robotic voice spoke from the scroll. "Now, young woman, what is your first wish?" the voice asked.

"Uh...I wish that we fight in the water?" Divi replied.

Streaky immediately climbed up over to one of Drew's shoulders as Nine Lives spoke, "Very well." Within seconds, they and Divi found themselves teleported to part of the water, and they appeared to be standing above it, almost like walking over water.

Divi had a look of evil on her face. Fighting on water was her forte.

"Hah, this should be too easy!" she exclaimed. She allowed Poseidon to make the first move on Judas Priest, one of its large hands turning into a fist and knocking the Stand down. This also damaged Drew as well, and both of them (though Drew was holding on Streaky so as to not let go of him) almost fell into the water from the punch.

Luckily, they were able to quickly get up, and Drew powered up Judas's punches with lightning energy.

Divi was going to be in for a world of hurt roiling out the big guns.

The punches hit Poseidon Adventure pretty hard, mainly in the torso area. It also caused Divi to call out, "I want one of my Stand's hands to take in the shape of a water cannon!"

"You're kidding me, right?" Drew asked, and Nine Lives approved of this, causing one of Poseidon Adventure's large hands to morph into a water cannon.

She fired from the water cannon a projectile moving at the speed of a bullet.

Drew was in terrible bereavement.


End file.
